Forever Isn't Always Forever
by Sopphires
Summary: After the events of her prom Quinn decides to leave Lima behind and start again. But what happens a year later when she runs back into her old glee club? A glee club that felt the loss and want answers. Will she stay or will they convince her to go home?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn slammed her suitcase shut and sighed, trying desperately hard not to cry. She looked at her watch 6:09 am. Her flight left at 10. She hauled the suitcase down he stairs and out to the taxi that was waiting. She checked the text she'd received once more just to make sure it was right, just to make sure it was real. She climbed into the cab and the driver pulled away from the kerb. She gently rested her head on the window and hoped her mother wouldn't go downstairs earlier than normal on Saturday. Hoped she wouldn't read her note till the plane was taking off because Quinn knew she would never go through with it if her mother tried to stop her.

As she watched the sun slowly rise above the houses she marvelled at how fast her plans had snowballed. Ever since prom, the moment she'd come home the happiness she'd semi felt evaporated, she'd gone on the web and looked up flights out of Lima she could take soon. At first it hadn't been real but then she'd seen one that left today to Mitchell, South Dakota. It was perfect. A completely random town nowhere near Lima. She'd looked for property and found a place that was up for rent, all on the net, at a good price. Quinn wasn't short of money, her father had made sure of that. Her father had poured money into her account, thinking it could make up for last year. She'd managed to get a transfer without telling the school where she'd gone, which had been hard but she had managed.

The last part of her plan was the part she hadn't thought was going to work, in fact she had been sure she would be shot down instantly but to her surprise it had been heralded as a good idea. She had wanted to take Beth with her. She had proposed this to Shelby over the phone and instead of the line going dead Shelby had agreed. They had met up and Shelby had explained that she had started showing Beth pictures of her and Puck, telling her how they were her real parents. It had been a shock but Shelby had explained that she had adopted Beth to make up for giving away Rachel but it wasn't the same. She believed that Beth should be with her real mother. She knew Puck would be pissed off but honestly she couldn't care less.

He taxi pulled over at the given address and she found Shelby on the front steps holding Beth. By her feet was a car seat. She had a case of things for her. All the other stuff had been sent ahead, to the house. Quinn had always been amazed that she had managed to sent a lot of her stuff away without her mum noticing but then again her mother was pretty cool with Quinn avoiding her for several days and shutting herself away in her room.

They put the car seat in the back and fixed Beth in, she was fast asleep still. Shelby gave her a hug and wished her good luck in her new life, wherever she was going. Quinn promised, if Shelby wanted, to send pictures of her. Shelby said that she would really liked that and that she looked forward to seeing her growing up with her real mother. She told Quinn to stay brave and strong no matter what people may say. She told her that running away didn't make her weak. The two women embraced again and Shelby stood on the pavement and waved Quinn off with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Beth woke up when they had checked in their bags. She was a very quiet girl and just dozed in her mothers arms, perfectly content. Quinn ignored all the looks the people were giving her, judging her. She couldn't care less. Beth only made a fuss when they went through security and they had to take off their shoes. She seemed quite attached to her little shoes and it took a couple of minutes and a hummed lullaby to calm her down, all the while people judged her but she felt satisfied when Beth stopped and allowed her to take her shoed off especially when a mother of 34 was trying unsuccessfully to get the shoes of her two year old son. At 10 o'clock the plane actually left on time. She settled back and prayed that her next life would be good.

Quinn's mother didn't notice the envelope on the table because she had knocked it off and under the surface. When she couldn't find her daughter she assumed she was spending the weekend with one of her friends from her singing club. So it was said singing club that were the first to discover Quinn was gone.

The glee club were sitting down in the choir room when Will came in all asking the same thing "Where's Quinn?" She'd seemed off since the prom but that was no surprise because her prom hadn't been the happiest. Then not a word over the weekend. Quinn was the most withdrawn of the club but they were still 'friends', well not Rachel but the rest definitely. However they were all worrying about why she hadn't come to school on Monday and why she wasn't answering her phone.

When Mr Schue came through the door there was an explosion of questions.

"Do you know where Quinn is?"

"As anything happened to her?"

"Is she alright?"

"Is she pregnant, again?"

"Is this because of Prom?"

Mr Schue held up his hands to stem the flow of questions. In his right hand was an envelope.

"I don't know where Quinn is?" There was a sigh of disappointment from the club. "But I do have this letter from her." Everyone straightened up. "I haven't read it just the note that came with it. She wanted me to read it to all of you. I think she's written something to you all." There was a silence. Then Kurt said

"She's gone hasn't she."

"It would seem so." Another long silence. Finn could feel his eyes stinging with tears.

"Could you read it then"

"Of course." He opened the envelope and opened out the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**He opened the envelope and opened out the letter**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Glee Club,<em>

_As no doubt you have guessed, I have gone. I've left Lima and I don't think I'm coming back. Ever. It's not that I don't love you guys because I do with all my heart, which I know I don't show but it's true. You guys are the truest friends I could ever ask for. Sure I've had my ups and downs with a couple of you but the rest of you have been steadfast friends and talented singers and dancers (Finn, you're exempt from the last one)._" There was a good deal of sad laughter at that as most of the clubs eyes had filled with tears.

"_Oh god, I'm going to start crying soon and that will ruin the letter. So firstly I want to clear up a few general things. One. I am not telling you where I am because you will swamp me and demand my return. Two. My family don't know where I am, either. Three. This isn't just because of Prom, Prom was just the catalyst. I promise you that. Brittany a catalyst is something/body that happens that brings about an event/change._" Everyone laughed again at Quinn's intimate knowledge of the club. Brittany looked shocked.

"She read my mind"

"_No, Brit I didn't't read your mind I'm just smart._" More laughter. "_Anyway I just wanted to write a little bit to each of you._

_Artie- I am sad to say that I don't know you very well at all. But from what I've seen you are a sweet, kind and very intelligent. You don't let your disability get in the way of your life, you play for the football team for crying out loud, and for that I greatly admire you. That's something I could never do and I only had mine for 9 months. I'm sorry for the slushies and names I have thrown at you and I hope you can forgive me. You are such a talented singer and guitarist and I find it such a great shame I never got to do that ballad with you last year, I was to busy worrying about my life and being selfish. I can safely say that I will miss you greatly for you are someone I consider a good friend." _Artie eyes were shinning behind his glasses and he said

"Oh Quinn, of course I've forgiven you for the slushies and the names and I'm sorry I never sang a ballad with you, too."

"_Mike- I am afraid I have to repeat what I said above, that I never knew you. I must admit for a great deal of last year I did not know your name and knew you simply as 'other Asian', a fact that shames me greatly. Mike I have to say of all the people in Glee I admire you the most. When coach Tanaka asked you to choose between Glee and football you were the first to choose Glee (with Matt), you are an incredible dancer and you never pester for solos, in fact you're the only person who wouldn't want one. You are more than happy singing back up and you enjoy it. I think we could all learn a hell of a lot from you and we would definitely be a failure without you. You're a gleek and proud of it and I can't say how much I'll miss you're dancing._" Mike looked incredibly sad that the only nice things Quinn had ever said to him had to come through this goodbye letter.

"_Tina- me and you were friendly at one point and it's my own fault that we never stayed so. It's one of my many regrets. The fact about you is that you're unique and proud of it. You dress differently to everyone, you have a different voice and you certainly different from most people's first impressions of you. I'll never forget the lesson you gave us at the end of our Gaga week "I refuse to pretend to be someone I'm not" or something like that. It's a message I'm taking to heart in my new life. I'm never again going to hide behind a mask. I am going to be who I am and I couldn't give a damn what anyone else thinks. So thank you, Tina, thank you." _Tina wiped away the slowly smudging make up. All the other girls were in similar states, bar Rachel who just looked surprised.

"_Lauren- you and I were slowly becoming friends and I'm sorry it had to end this way. Truly I am. You're one of the strongest willed girl I know, you don't take no for an answer and you've stood up to the wrath of Santana and won, which is a hell of an achievement. The even bigger achievement is Puck and I think we both know what I'm talking about. He had never had a steady girl friend for more than a week, you've made history! I never thought I'd say this but thank you for dredging up that stuff on Lucy, myself. I didn't like the humiliation but it gave me a lot to think about and made me realise I'm who I am, if that makes any sense. Lauren could you do me a favour and look after Puck because when he hears what I've written he might loose it. Oh, and I really think it would look good red."_ Lauren laughed a bit at the ending but was more curious about why she'd need to look after Puck.

"_Brittany- well Brit we've had a fun time together haven't we. We've been cheerleaders and losers, friends and well not enemies but there are times in which we haven't spoken. Brittany I know you're confused about er.. how to word this, who you are so let me give you a piece of advice. You don't have to be anything, you don't have to have a label slapped onto you. You are Brittany Susan Pierce, dancer extraordinaire and damn good singer. Follow you heart, Brit. I'll miss you so much." _Everyone paused after this and thought about what Quinn had said. Then Kurt said

"That is brilliant advice."

"_Santana- San you and I have really got a history. We've been at the top and the bottom, we've stabbed each other in the back, we've fought and still you seem like my best friend, funny that. You and me are really similar I mean we're both bitches to just about everybody but I know you, like me, aren't always like that. I've seen you around Brittany and when we sing and dance in Glee we're friends with everyone. I'm not going to be naïve enough to tell you to be like that all the time but San I __**know**__, if you catch my drift and I couldn't care less. You're always be my best friend. So I'll tell you something go prove to this school of prejudice that you can rule and be nice, that being in Glee is something cool because I anyone can do it, it will be you, San, I believe that."_ Santana didn't feel ashamed by the tears that were dripping one by one down her face. She and Quinn were great together, two bitches together at the top and she silently vowed she'd do as she asked.

"_Kurt- Kurt I have never told you this but I think you are the bravest of us in Glee club and I think it's a view shared between us all. You are proud to be who you are, you stand up to people and you have so much courage. Someone told me that running away doesn't make you a coward and I think that's more than true especially for you. You don't know this but you changed my view on a lot of things. I was brought up being taught that being gay was a sin but I met you and realised there is nothing further from the truth. You may not believe in god but you changed my out look on mine. You taught me that I shouldn't take everything by what people say just by coming into school everyday. Kurt, I can honestly say that I don't know anyone who deserves to be happy more than you. After everything that has happened to you and you are still so strong. You are an amazing person with an incredible voice and taste in fashion. Please Kurt will you do one thing for me? Will you look after Finn? He means an awful lot to me, even if I don't mean much to him."_

"Of course Quinn." said Kurt through his tears. The things she had said, he could tell from the sincerity of the tone she meant every word. Finn was in shock what did she mean 'I don't mean much to him' didn't she know how much this was killing him.

"_Mercedes- well sister, this is goodbye, a rather impersonal one I know but I couldn't face you and say it because you'd try to stop and I know you'd succeed. Thank you so much Mercedes for taking me in at the end of last year. I was at my wits end and you saved me, showed me love again. I am sorry that I let our friendship decay and die, so sorry. We could have been could friends but I decided my popularity was more important. I regret rejoining the cheerios, it gained me nothing and I through away all that you taught me. Mercedes you are the person who taught me you don't need to be popular to be happy, you just need a good friend. So sister do me a favour and battle Rachel for those solos because your voice is just as good, I can't believe you haven't had a solo yet-I have and I am no way near as good as you. I miss you by just writing goodbye." _No one could say anything, her writing was getting more and more personal and it was touching them to learn how much of an impact they had had on the ice queen, head bitch. Mercedes nodded she would get a solo for Nationals.

"_Sam- I am so sorry, I can't say it enough times. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for what I did. I like to hope that helping with your family has made up for it but I guess I'll never know. I think though, that you deserve the truth from me. It's the least I can offer. I don't love you, I never really did. If I am being truly honest, which I am, I only dated you because I wanted to get over Finn and I was never going near Puck ever again after he got himself thrown in Juvie. I am sorry but I will say you are the sweetest boyfriend and any girl would be very lucky to have you, even with all your weird quirks because honestly they are just endearing." _Sam nodded everything she said made a lot of sense. He swallowed, he would get over his first love.

"_Mr Schue- I wanted to say thank you and sorry but I don't know which to say first. I guess I'm really sorry for everything that happened with Terri, I should never had said yes to her but I didn't want to keep Beth and a girl really needs a good father and I thought the best way of her getting one was giving her to you. I'm so sorry. But I wanted to thank you for being such a great teacher and mentor. I wanted to thank you for driving me to my doctors appointments, for being there when my family weren't and especially for covering up for me after the glist. Oh crap now everyone knows I did it." _There was a shocked silence when everyone absorbed that, there were two hurried whispers as it was explained to Sam and Lauren what the glist was.

"_But if I think about it I am surprised no one guessed it was me, I mean my name was on the top. Anyway I wanted to thank you Mr Schue, for being more than a teacher, for being there." _Mr Schue's voice hitched and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears.

"_Rachel-" _Rachel sat up wanting to know exactly what Quinn had to say to her _"I'm sorry."_ There was a shocked pause.

"Wait read that again."

"_I'm sorry. And yes I mean it Rachel, I am sorry for everything; the rude names, the slushies, the slap, the general bitchyness (I don't think that's a word but never mind) and well everything. I can't begin to describe how sorry I am. All that for a boy. Well we both know Finn isn't any boy but I think you know what I mean. I guess what I really have to say to you is I bow out. I'm not fighting this anymore. It's the main reason I'm leaving because I'm not going to stay and watch what happens because I know Finn won't break up with me. He'll just pull away, pine after you and it kills me. I've seen it before and it's too hard to fight it. I guess this what happens in the end, my version was miles off. All I can do is dream. Besides a certain thing that I have done will have caused him to break up with me anyway. I know it because it will be like rubbing salt in the wounds. I surrender, goodbye." _There was a nothing Rachel could say, nothing. For the first time in her life she was speechless. Mr Schue decided it was best to continue.

"_Puck- where to start with you and I. I think I'll start with the fact I never loved you, I had some crazy insane crush on you, you were like, oh I can't explain but it wasn't love and I know what you said in the hospital wasn't true. It's our daughter that you loved not me, I think I'm right there?" _Puck nodded astounded by her knowledge._ "You do on the other hand love Lauren and I am more than happy for you. Now here's the big thing, the thing that I asked Lauren to look after you about and the thing that would make Finn break up with me. I've re-adopted Beth and I've taken her with me."_

"WHAT!" Puck's shout of rage burst everyone's ear drums. He looked ready to throw a punch at someone. Finn looked confused.

"_Puck sit down and let me explain."_ Mr Schue had decided it was best to keep reading. _"Finn don't look so confused. It would cause you to break up with me because I have been thinking about it for a while, going away or not. Puck I promise to send you photo's and videos and when she's older maybe she can call you and stuff and when she's old enough and when I'm ready we may come visit. I'm sorry Puck I know how much you love Beth but she will know all about you, good and bad because I'm not going to make out you're some saint or anything. You will see her again."_ Puck looked relatively calmed and so Mr Schue moved on

"_Lastly and most importantly, Finn- I love you. I love you more than I can say. I love as much as I love my daughter, oh sorry that was tactless. Finn I'm leaving because it has become quite clear to me that you don't want to be with me, you want to be with Rachel. You love her and I know it. Every time she sings I can tell and it's like a knife in my heart. I love you but I'm not going to sit around and watch you go after her. I thought maybe you'd love me back but I was wrong. But now I have the chance to say some things. Firstly I want to explain why I cheated on you, I'm not justifying what I did I just want you to understand. Ever since you joined Glee club you changed and I didn't like it. You weren't the same with me and I soon found out about Rachel, I don't actually know whether anything happened but I felt bad. Coach Sylvester told me I was fat and you weren't around to comfort and reassure me but Puck was. He took me back to mine and we got drunk on wine coolers and he kept telling me over and over I wasn't fat. We started to make out and I let him sweet talk his way into having sex with me."_ Mr Schue looked thoroughly embarrassed after he read that but he carried on. "_The second thing I want to say is that I lied to you because I loved you, I was scared and you would make a better father not for any other reason. I love you._

_New Directions I love you all and I know you're going to go and win, you're going to crush Vocal Adrenaline_

_Love_

_Lucy Quinn Fabray."_

Finn stood up, when he heard this and walked out, he couldn't take it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Year Later**_

Quinn groaned and rolled over at the sound of beeping. She stretched out her hand and pressed the stop button her alarm clock. To her confusion the beeping continued. She sat up and looked around her room. She spotted the source of the noise. On her bedside table lay her phone. The screen was lit up and it was vibrating. She picked it up and opened up the text.

_Quinn I put my back out just now and am on my way to hospital, I will be unable to watch Beth, sorry- Mrs T_

Quinn rubbed her eyes and focused her brain. Checking the clock she saw it 6:30 half an hour before she had to wake up. Mrs Turner was the old lady who had rented the flat out to her at an excellent rate. She would watch Beth when Quinn left in the morning, she would drop her off at the nursery and then either look after her till Quinn came home or would drop her at school where Quinn was depending on what Quinn was doing. She clicked the reply button.

_Are you alright Mrs Turner? No need to apologise. I'll find a place for Beth don't worry. Hope you get better soon-Q_

Quinn closed her eyes and lay back down, trying to remember what she had been dreaming about. It all came back to her, she hadn't been dreaming more remembering. Remembering the last time she saw the New Directions.

_The tickets had been a little hard to come by but Quinn had been very determined to go. She would see them at Nationals. More than anything she wanted to convince herself that everything was alright. She took Beth with her and together they got on a plane to New York. She had a sent them all good luck texts but they would never know they were from her because she had got a new phone when she was leaving Lima, at the air port. She had had already had a couple of texts asking if she were okay and knew that when they read the letter they'd all be calling her like mad._

_Stepping out of the airport into New York felt weird. She had spent a whole year prepping for coming here with Glee club and now she was here all alone, save Beth, to watch them sing. It tore at her heart slightly but she had to see this performance. She had to see them sing. She had absolutely no idea what they would be singing because of the habit they had of picking their songs the week of the show. However Quinn was prepared to bet that they would be performing Empire State of Mind. She knew the first good number the glee club had done had been Don't Stop Believein', she had watched it from the balcony of auditorium with Coach Sylvester and Santana. Then it had been their finale at Regionals. Empire State of Mind had been their first group number this year and Mr Schue no doubt wanted to go out with it. It was a good song. Quinn could hazard a guess that Rachel would be singing a duet with Finn, per usual, at the beginning that would have an entrance through the doors at the back. She had made sure her seat was nowhere near the isle for this reason and not quite at the back. She didn't want to be spotted. _

_She and Beth took their seats in between a man with short curly hair who looked like a blonde version of Jesse St James and a woman in her 40s who was nattering to herself about her poodle. Quinn did not miss the looks they gave her as she sat but she ignored them. She turned to the front and waited for the competition to begin. They had to beat Vocal Adrenaline and the Jukebox Babes, an all girl choir from New York. She knew absolutely nothing about the Jukebox Babes but she wondered how much Vocal Adrenaline had changed now that Dustin what's his name was in charge and Sunshine was lead singer. She guessed quite a bit because Sunshine was different from Jesse because Quinn honestly couldn't see Sunshine doing the routine like Jesse had. Then again Quinn had only seen Sunshine sing twice and both had been solos without back up. _

_A spotlight appeared on the stage and a women appeared on it. She was about as tall as herself, Quinn reckoned and had black hair she announced the Jukebox Babes were going first performing two numbers. _

_Na na na na  
><em>_Come on  
>Na na na na<br>Come on  
>Na na na na na<br>Come on  
>Na na na na<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>Na na na na<br>Come on  
>Na na na na<br>Come on  
>Na na na na na<br>Come on  
>Na na na na<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>Na na na na<em>

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
><em>_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
><em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<br>_

_Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
><em>

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
><em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
><em>

_S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<em>

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
>It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong<br>And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
>I like it-like it<em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<br>_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<br>S-S-S & M-M-M  
><em>_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_The first number they performed was S&M by Rhianna and Quinn was completely shocked. For some reason, despite their name, she had imagined them as a girl version of the Warblers. They were the completely different, the Warblers were low key but the Jukebox Babes were like a high energy Vocal Adrenaline. They were so hyped up and loud. It had gone down well with the crowd and Quinn began to feel a little worried._

_Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and Pea  
>You ready<em>

_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at the sale comes first,<br>And the truth comes second,  
>Just stop, for a minute and<br>Smile_

_Why is everybody so serious  
>Acting so damn mysterious<br>Got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time_

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<br>It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang  
><em>_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang  
>Wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the Price Tag _

_Okay!  
>We need to take it back in time,<br>When music made us all unite  
>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,<br>Am I the only one getting tired  
>Why is everybody so obsessed<br>Money can't buy us happiness  
>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now<br>Guarantee we'll be feeling _

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<br>It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chand  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<em>

_Yeah yeah  
>Well, keep the price tag<br>And take the cash back  
>Just give me six strings and a half you can keep the cars<br>Leave me the garage  
>And all I..<br>Yes all I need are keys and guitars  
>And its with in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars<br>Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds  
>Its like this man, you can't put a price on the life<br>We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight  
>So we aint gon stumble and fall neverWaiting to see this in the sign of defeat uh uh<br>So we gon keep everyone moving their feet  
>So bring back the beat and then everyone sing<em>

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang<br>Wanna make the world dance,Forget about the Price Tag_

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang<br>Wanna make the world dance,Forget about the Price Tag, _

_Yeah yeah  
><em>_Oo-oooh  
>Forget about the price tag.<em>

_Now Quinn was really freakin' out; they could rap as well! The women returned and announced Vocal Adrenaline would be performing two numbers._

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em>I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em>Once more you open the door<em>  
><em>And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
><em>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

_Quinn smiled and clapped. It was a classic Sunshine performance. She had never seen Vocal Adrenaline so still, just standing there singing back up. _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<em>

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna spend my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent<em>

_I got a brand new attitude  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I wanna start a fight<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I wanna start a fight<em>

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>__I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps<br>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
>At least he'll knows how to sing<em>

_What if this song's on the radio?  
>Somebody's gonna die<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
><em>_My ex will start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>He's gonna start a fight<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight<em>

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there, you never were  
>You want it all but that's not fair<br>I gave you life, I gave my all  
>You we're there, you let me fall<em>

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight  
><em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_Quinn breathed out, troubled. That had been awesome, Quinn didn't like to admit it but it had. New Directions were going to have to do something special to win. The announcer said they were doing three songs. _

_**Rachel**__: In a perfect world  
>One we've never known<br>We would never need to face the world alone  
>They can have the world<br>We'll create our own  
>I may not be brave or strong or smart<br>But some where in my secret heart I know_

_Love will find a way  
>Any where we goI'm home<br>If you are there beside me  
>Like dark turning into day<br>Some how we'll come through  
>Now that I've found you<br>Love will find a way_

_**Sam**__: I was so afraid  
>Now I realize<br>Love is never wrong  
>And so it never dies<br>There's a perfect world  
>Shining in your eyes<em>

_**Sam and Rachel: **__And if only they could feel it too  
>The happiness I feel with you<br>They'd know  
>Love will find a way<br>Any where we go we're home  
>If we are there together<br>Like dark turning into day  
>Some how we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<br>I know love will find a way_

_Quinn could not describe her shock when Sam joined in the duet with Rachel. It was completely unexpected but really good. The curtain had gone up and they were all there like nothing had happened. The music started for the next song_

_**Finn: **__I still remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>__**Puck: **__The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<br>_

_**Kurt: **__We were the kings and the queens  
>And they read off our names<br>__**Mercedes: **__The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<em>

_**Santana: **__You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>__**All: **__It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>

_**Mercedes: **__I said, remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>__**Santana: **__Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<em>

_**Puck: **__We are the kings and the queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>__**Finn: **__When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<em>

_**Kurt: **__And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming, this is absurd  
><em>_**All: **__'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
><em>_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<br>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>

_**Santana: **__Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>__**Kurt: **__May these memories break or fall_

_And you take a moment  
><em>_**Mercedes: **__Promise me this  
>That you'll stand by me forever<br>__**Finn: **__But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye  
><em>_**Puck: **__If you have children someday  
>When they point to the pictures<br>Please tell them my name_

_**Finn: **__Tell them how the crowds went wild  
><em>_**Puck: **__Tell them how I hope they shine_

_**All: **__Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<em>

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>And long, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>

_Quinn wasn't sure why and she didn't know how but she knew that song was for her, to her. Their were little hints. The people singing the leads for one and the lines Puck sung and how he ducked out at the end to hide the tears. I will she thought. I'll done all those things. _

_Yeah, yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa  
>Right next to De Niro but I'll be hood forever<br>I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here  
>I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere<em>

_I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos  
>Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's<br>Took it to my stash box, 560 State Street  
>Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries<em>

_Cruising down 8th Street, off white Lexus  
>Driving so slow but BK is from Texas<br>Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
>Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me<em>

_Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping mai tai's  
>Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high five<br>Jigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee  
>Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from<em>

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game  
>Dude, I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can<br>You should know I bleed blue but I ain't a Crip though  
>But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though<em>

_Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rock  
>Afrika Bambaataa, home of the hip hop<br>Yellow Cab, Gypsy Cab, Dollar Cab, holla back  
>For foreigners, it ain't, for they act like they forgot how to act<em>

_8 million stories, out there in the naked  
>City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it<br>Me, I gotta plug Special Ed, "I Got it Made"  
>If Jesus paying LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade<em>

_Three dice, Cee-lo, three card Monte  
>Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley<br>Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade  
>Long live the kingdom I'm from the Empire State that's<em>

_New York, hey, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders  
>So they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is<br>Lined with casualties who slip through life casually  
>Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple, Eve<em>

_Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style  
>And in the winter gets cold, En Vogue, wit'cha skin out<br>City of sin, it's a pity on the whim  
>Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them<em>

_Mami took a bus trip, now she got her bust out  
>Everybody ride her just like a bus route<br>Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin  
>And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end<em>

_Came here for school, graduated to the high life  
>Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight<br>MDMA got you feeling like a champion  
>The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien<em>

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire youLet's hear it for New York, New York, New York<em>

_One hand in the air for the big city  
>Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty<br>No place in the world that could compare  
>Put your lighters in the air, everybody say<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire youLet's hear it for New York, New York, New York<em>

_Quinn applauded harder than anyone when they finished. She thought they had been brilliant. _

_There was a short wait whilst the judges made their decision and it nearly ruined her chances of coming in and out without being seen because she nearly walked into Blaine and Finn and Kurt's parents. Luckily she had ducked down at just the right time to prevent herself being spotted by three people who would recognise her._

_She was on tenterhooks when the moment arrived. The women came out and slowly pulled out the last place envelope. She opened it slowly and read 'The Jukebox Babes!' Quinn gave a sigh of relief and a large round applause. Then she took out the first place envelope. She slit it open carefully. She pulled out the card and slowly, slowly opened it. The crowd took a collective breath and leant forward._

"_THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" the woman yelled. Quinn cheered and clapped at the top of her voice. They gave Finn the trophy to hoist up in the air. The woman gave Will the microphone to say a few words, also informing him that it was televised. _

"_Er," he said "I guess there's only one thing to say and that's Quinn if you're watching this, Long Live was for you, and Beth. We won this for you and it's a shame you couldn't be up here with us." Quinn felt her eyes water and she quickly evacuated the building before she made a scene. _

_She hailed a cab, caught her flight and it wasn't till many hours later that she cried, back at her new home. She broke down and sobbed. Sobbed because of what Will had said and because it was the last time she would ever see them._


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn put Beth in her pram and they started off along the street. Quinn had decided to head to the closest of her friends a little earlier than usual because she need to make sure her mum could drop Beth of at the nursery and then drop her at school. It was early but her and her three best friends were going for a run to keep fit and discuss school out in the open where rumour couldn't fly. Quinn was careful not to voice her views too loudly in school because it's rumour mill was worse than McKinley's.

"Quinn!" she turned round and saw her best friends running up behind her.

"Laura! Dan! Mickey!" she hugged them all. "What are you doing here? Have you started the run yet?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Look around you Quinn." said Mickey mischievously. Quinn looked around and noticed she had walked right past Laura's house.

"Oops."

"Yeah come on my mum wants to say high." Laura rolled her eyes. She had always found it strange how well Quinn got on with her mother, but then again Quinn was a mother herself.

"Why's Beth here?" asked Dan jogging next to her.

"Mrs T put her back out this morning, she's off to hospital. I was hoping your mum could take her to nursery and then drop her at school."

"Of course she will." said Laura. "Mum loves Beth, she'd adopt her, and you, if you'd let her."

"Yeah, whatever." Quinn smiled though at the way she had been included in Laura's family. Laura's mum was a big softie and when Dan and Mickey had run into trouble or their family collapsed they went to Mrs Bremmer. So when Quinn had turned up and made friends with Laura her mum had been quick to help her out. Now both Mickey and Dan had sorted out their problems Laura's mum said the house felt empty and had invited Quinn and Beth in but Quinn had declined because she wanted to sustain her own family.

"You might not want to bring Beth today, though, Quinn." said Dan after a they had left Laura's house and were running off down the road.

"Why not?"

"Because we get the letter, duh." answered Mickey. Quinn nodded, she'd forgotten that.

"I'll send her a text asking her to keep Beth, she won't mind."

"I wonder who we'll have?" said Laura to no one in particular.

"I'm more interested in who's hosting." Quinn replied "It could be a lot to organise and raise in just a week."

"I thought they did the organising for us."

"Nope, that's all me."

"We don't have to worry about money Quinn. The donations are coming in by the bucket load since we've hit the winning streaks."

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh don't look so worried, Quinn." Laura said sternly. "We need you for all this." Quinn smiled and said

"You do know I've never actually done any of this before, right?"

"Yes, you told us like five times already." Her friends were clearly not amused by stressing antics.

"I just don't understand what possessed them to tell us a week before."

"Makes it harder I guess." Quinn spoke with authority "If the club you're up against has a certain style than it's easy or their last years champions you know how to beat them but if you've never heard of them and they don't have any kind of style you're just going to have to play to your own strengths."

"And you know this how?"

"Sectionals last year. We were up against an old peoples choir and the Warblers, they don't move around really. So we danced, simple as that. Though we didn't win."

"Yeah but you drew."

"Mmm." was Quinn's reply and her friends stopped talking and sought for a change of topic. They liked Quinn a lot and they had known her for a year and had learnt one very important thing about her. She wasn't too keen on her past. Well that wasn't entirely true. Quinn loved her old Glee club so much, she could reminisce about the good times they'd had but there was only so far she'd go. Of course having Beth told you a lot about her Glee club and when they came back after Christmas she had finally opened up and told the story of Beth's pregnancy and all that followed, she cried a fair bit when she told the story, when she'd explained why she'd left they had all agreed never to pry into her past. She'd give up bits here and there but otherwise they left it well alone.

On arrival at school they split Mickey and Quinn and Laura and Dan. Somehow they had all their lessons in those pairs. This did mean Quinn didn't see much of Laura or Dan but they always met up at lunch when they weren't busy. Lot's of people came up to Mickey and Quinn in the halls and said hey or asked for some advice. One girl pulled Quinn aside and said she that her 'pregnancy' hadn't been real. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief as she collect her books whilst Mickey chatted up some girls, casually leaning against his locker boasting about his baseball wins. Quinn grabbed him and pulled him off before the girls started fainting, amused by his antics.

Mickey reminded her a lot of Puck, generally because he chatted up girls at every spare moment. However Mickey had a lot more tact than Puck and was generally more sensitive. For one when she'd arrived in Mitchell and had joined West Mitchell High School he had tried it once but once she had told him to shut up he stopped and then went and told all the other boys in the school not to make a move on the new girl because she was heartbroken. Mickey was also a better dancer than Puck, in fact Quinn reckoned that he was as good as Mike Chang. He couldn't play guitar and he played hockey and baseball instead of football and basketball and he was captain of those teams. Mickey did, however, have the same badass attitude, 1 time juvie record and the 'I will not be tamed by a women' outlook. Quinn liked Mickey because he was the one who was never afraid to speak his mind, if you asked for the truth you got. He could also keep secrets like a dead man, unlike a heck of a lot of people. Mickey had been the second friend she had made. He had come and apologised for trying to chat her up (something Puck would never do) and they became friends.

The first friend she made was Laura, which was weird, because, at the time, Laura had been head cheerleader. Mind you their cheerleading squad, like every other extra curriculum club/sport, was a complete failure. Their coach was an alcoholic, 40 year old woman who liked nothing more than to shout random things down the loudspeaker at her cheerleaders. It was really how they'd become friends. Quinn had tentatively asked her about the squad, before she knew she was head cheerleader, and once she found out about their coach, Quinn had described hers and they had spent the whole double maths lesson verbally bashing their cheerleading coach. Laura was a very open person who gladly took Quinn under her wing to help her round the schools. Laura had the loyalty and sisterly warmth of Mercedes and the ambitious, talkativeness of Rachel. This made her a interesting person to be around and talking to Laura and Mickey made her feel much more at home.

When Laura had taken her to lunch she had met Dan. Laura ate with Mickey and Dan because they felt ostracised from the rest of the school. Dan was quaterback and captain of the football and basketball team, which was a failure. Being the leaders of failing clubs they had banded together and ate together. Dan was short and had taken one too many balls to the head because his speech was slightly slurred. Quinn felt sorry for him because people mimicked him in the hallways but he didn't seem to care. Quinn nearly didn't become friends with him because the first time she saw him smile she bolted like a hare. Dan had the same lopsided smile as Finn. Well not exactly the same, no one could mimic that goofy grin but it was so similar. Quinn hadn't really likened him to Finn, despite him being quarterback and captain of the basketball and football teams, because he was short with blue eyes, and red hair that was grown long and almost reached his shoulder. After taking sometime in the bathroom she had steeled herself and marched back out to face it.

At lunch Quinn had felt a very strong connection with them because she knew what it was like be at the top of the school and be outcasts, she explained this to them about how she had been in Glee club, she hadn't gone into much detail because it was too painful, and how they had all been losers and despite winning regionals they were still slushied. They had been very curious as to what 'slushying' was and had winced when she explained it. They told her firmly that at this school they drank not tossed they slushys. This brought them onto the subject of Glee club.

It turned out that Laura, Mickey and Dan were the only remaining members of the Glee club. The club had not made it past invitationals and caused all the club to quit. Laura, Mickey and Dan wanted to restart the club but they didn't know how. That was when things really kicked off for Quinn because though she hadn't wanted to join another club when she first moved, but West Mitchell's Glee club, Living Chorus, plight really caught her attention. She felt the need to help.

Quinn took charge of the Glee club, she knew it was allowed because she knew The Warblers were lead by three boys. When she proposed this the ecstatic looks on their faces said it all, she would join Living Chorus and she would be as good a teacher as Mr Schue and make them as good as New Directions. Getting people to join wasn't too hard she simply asked Dan, Mickey and Laura to round up as many of the old group as they could. In the end they came back with two people from Mickey's teams, two from Dan's and four cheerleaders. They were all in the same year.

The main problem Quinn found was that she didn't have a band. After a couple of minutes deliberation she asked if anyone could beep-box. When Jeremiah, a footballer, had said yes she made her decision. They became Living Chorus, an acapella show choir. They had rehearsed weekly after school and though there wasn't much time left in the year they made some progress. She discovered Mickey was an ace dancer she got him to help with the choreography and Dan and Laura to help her arrange the music.

A week before the summer holidays Quinn had, via Mrs Turner, got them a chance to sing in a coffee shop frequented by old people. They decided to perform We'll Meet Again because it was a simple tune and ABC to give them something to dance to. For the first time Quinn found the solo being forced upon her, something she was very unused to. The performance went down very well, but they didn't collect money because that would stop them from being amateurs. It was at this time that Laura and the four other cheerleaders approached her with their idea. They wanted her to coach the cheerleading squad. Laura said she would step down as head cheerleader and give Quinn that role. Quinn was unsure, she had been on and off the team but she did have experience. She eventually agreed yes to them and then was stuck by an idea. She spoke to Mickey and Dan and got them to take up position as coach/captain of their sports teams. That was when everything changed.

West Mitchell's clubs had been jokes last year so everyone was very surprised to see them back with a confidence beyond that of last year. The other teams soon discovered that this confidence was well founded because they had come a long way over the summer. Their team only had the minimum number of players on it so they looked like easy picking but they flattened last years championship winners in their first game, in football and hockey. The year had been their year.

Now it was summer and as Quinn sat in chemistry she thought of how far they'd come since she'd joined. Both the hockey and football teams had won their championships and the baseball and basketball teams looked well on their way to doing the same. The cheerleading squad were heading to nationals and so was the glee club. Quinn was nervous about Nationals because there was quite a high possibility that she would meet McKinley at either, if Sue had got her act together. If she ran into the cheerios it wouldn't be so bad because she wouldn't have to face them in the same way, unless Santana had come back on top, but they would learn where she'd gone. If she ran onto the New Directions it would be bad, really bad. Even the Warblers wouldn't be great.

The schools opinion of the teams had changed dramatically, okay no one had signed up but Quinn knew they were waiting to see what happened. She felt sure that next year the football and hockey sign up list would be full. People had stopped ostracising them, they were welcomed at any table but still ate as a four, occasionally with the rest of the glee club and you never heard a mimicked slur anywhere. People moved aside when they walked down the hallways and whispered good things to each other.

In many ways it made her miss McKinley because it reminded her so much of it. The first time they had parted to let her through she had broken down with tears remembering something she had said to Mr Schue. When they were showered with Valentines it made her cry harder because it reminded her so badly of last year, of Finn. When there was a break up or someone cheating on someone else all that happened in McKinley came back and she found herself wondering what they were doing, what they were singing, whether they still missed her? She often lost her train of thought in Glee because she was thinking about the New Directions, what they might say to her comment, how they would be sitting? Her heart ached for them, but she didn't give in and call them. She would fight back the tears and soldier on but she wasn't a mask, she was a caring mother, a good person. She tried for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn in Mitchell=normal

**New directions Lima=bold**

* * *

><p>Quinn stood before the rest of the Glee club envelope in hands. It had been a long day. It seemed like an age ago that she had awoken from her dreammemory of last years Nationals and here she was holding the letter that contained the place, themes and competition for this years. She wanted to win more than anything. It had been a strong desire of hers since the start. She hadn't started small like Mr Schue, she had gone for the top prize and hoped that they could pull it off.

**Mr Schue stood before the New Directions fingered the envelope in his hands. He could hardly believe that a year had past since last years Nationals. He remembered it well. They had gone into it with a heavy saddened heart from the loss of their own and they turned that into brilliant music, he hoped they could do the same this year. He knew one of their competitors for there had been a draw at Regionals but the rest was a huge mystery.**

Quinn waited patiently for the speculative muttering to die down. She now had a lot of admiration for teachers, they had to be so patient. She surveyed where they all sat. Dan lounged with Mickey in one corner of the front row. Laura sat directly behind Mickey often using him to lean on, her feelings were obvious even if she was trying to be subtle. Next to her were the other cheerleaders; Hannah, Fiona,Nicola and Ellen. On the back row were Jeremiah and Benjamin (Ben), the football/basketballers, and Dion and Leo, the hockey/baseball players.

**Mr Schue waited for the club to stop talking. He loved teaching more than anything else in the world but it tried his patience. He looked them all. At the very back was Puck, Lauren and Sam. In the next row were Brittany and Santana, hand in hand. They'd come out and were very happy together. In the same row were Mike and Tina, also holding hands, and Mercedes and Kurt. In the front row was Artie, of course, and Rachel with her arm around Finn. Finn didn't look all to thrilled with it being there but he didn't protest. They still felt one short.**

"Alright guys this is it." Everyone nodded and rubbed their hands together expectantly. "And the themes are…. Love." Everyone rolled their eyes at that "And…..Musicals!" There was a burst of muttering and Quinn smirked imagining Kurt and Rachel's reaction to this.

"**Drum roll, please Finn." He obliged unenthusiastically. "The themes for the 2012 show choir Nationals are Love and Musicals." Both Rachel and Kurt exploded at that and started ranting about the best songs, everyone else nodded and yawned; not great categories.**

"Now for the hosting. It's….us?" There was a pause.

"What?"

"I know, but it says the Living Chorus, West Mitchell High School. Well I guess that means we won't have to plan too hard."

"**Another drum roll if you please for the hosts." This one was even feebler than the last. "It's…not us."**

"**Then who?"**

**"Says we'll find out when we read the competition, waste of time."**

"Okay and now for the competition." Everyone leaned forward a fraction waiting. Quinn drew out the piece of paper read it and froze. She stood staring at it in complete shock.

"Quinn, you ok?" asked Dan. She nodded.

"Just a bit of a shock."

"Why?"

"Because we've got Vocal Adrenaline, and then the Warblers who tied with the New Directions." No one spoke from the shock. Dan jumped to his feet and wordlessly took the paper and read it. He shook his head.

"I don't believe it. Of all the choirs we get those three."

"Well that's good isn't it?" said Dion "We have the advantage, you know all about them, you've seen them perform and the only tape out there is the one of our failed last year invitationals, you made sure of that."

"Yeah you're right Dion, I'm just going to have to see them now."

"Don't worry Quinn, it'll be fine." said Fiona, trying to reassure her.

"**And finally the competition." Everyone did the drum roll. "Well obviously there's the Warblers 'cause we drew with them and then there's Vocal Adrenaline and the hosting group who I've never heard of; Living Chorus." There were some groans about Vocal Adrenaline, they'd heard they had a new male lead and questions about the Living Chorus.**

"**Where are they?" asked Mercedes**

"**They're West Mitchell High's glee club." **

"**Wait a second." said Santana. " I think Coach Sylvester mentioned them being our top competition at Nationals, cheerleading, she said they've got some new girl leading them and she's really good." **

"**Hey aren't they the come back school?" said Sam "They won their Championship in everything all because they're coached by pupils."**

"**Do any of you know about the Glee club?" They all shook their heads. "Well, we'll see when we meet them."**

"So is everyone happy. I think we'll call it a day here and start planning tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Yeah what order do we perform in?"

"I think we find that out on the day Ben. Besides it doesn't really matter unless you end up doing the same songs which is really unlikely 'cause there are like a billion love songs and a lot of musicals."

"Okay."

"Right let's head home, then."

"**So I think we'll call it a wrap for today, sort out solos and stuff tomorrow. Oh, Kurt do you think your relationship with Blaine will make it through Nationals without getting mucked up."**

**"Honestly, Mr Schue, I'm touched that you asked but it's survived Sectionals and Regionals, I think it can handle Nationals. Besides I think Blaine will be very happy seeing as I know the most about show tunes."**

**"Great, see you guys tomorrow."**

Quinn sat on the floor of Laura's living room looking tired and a little upset. Beth was playing upstairs with Mrs Bremmer which left the teenagers alone downstairs. They'd all flopped down and waited for Quinn to talk. At least they hoped she was going to talk, because she looked ready to burst with emotions and thoughts. She fiddled with the carpet, trying to get her head round everything. Eventually she let out a sigh and rested her head on the sofa, looking weary and older than 18. She closed her eyes, a single tear ran down cheek, racing itself to reach the edge, it teetered like a diver preparing to jump, then dropped onto the floor. The cool sensation down her cheek brought Quinn out of her reverie.

"I don't think I can." The sentence could have meant anything; 'I don't think I can go to the park tomorrow', 'I don't think I can help you with your homework' or 'I don't think I can go out with you' but her three friends knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Quinn you have to."

"I know." she pressed her forehead against the cool leather. "But they'll want answers, answers I don't have. They'll want me to go back, god forbid they may tell my parents. And Puck, what if Puck wants to take my Beth away. I can't let that happen! I can't!"

"I know, I know." Laura bent down next to her friend, and gently rubbed her back. "Quinn you don't have to do what they want, you know that. You don't have to."

"But they are like my family." she was sobbing full on into the sofa. Mickey and Dan looked awkwardly at each other, they had seen her cry a fair bit but it still felt uncomfortable.

"I know but you have a real family in Beth, you must do what's right for her. She loves it here, she has loads of friends. Do you want her to go back to Lima?" Quinn shook her head. "Then what choice do you have Quinn. Besides, the New Directions didn't need you like we did. We don't work without you. I honestly don't know what'll happen once you leave."

"I know it's just, it's just."

"Finn." Laura said.

"I love him so much it hurts and if he asked me I'd never be able to say no. God I love him."

**Finn shut his bedroom door and collapsed onto his bed. He felt the weight of everything begin to bare down on him. He wished he had Quinn back, sure she had been snappy, moody and possessive but he still loved her, he loved her in spite of all of it. The problem was with Quinn he never knew how to say it. With Rachel it was easy, Rachel was like a children's book to him. Quinn, well Quinn was like the hardest book ever written, written in a made up language and that's why he'd lost her. All because he couldn't make up his mind, all because he wanted them both. **

"**Finn." there was a knock and a pause. "it's Kurt, do you want to talk." Finn considered then mumbled a yes. Kurt opened the door and tutted at the state but for once he didn't comment. He sat down on the end of his bed, after closing the door. Kurt sat there waiting for Finn to speak first as he always did in these sessions. Kurt and Finn had become very close, sharing feelings, brothers when Quinn had left and Finn had needed a friendly shoulder to lean on. They all had. It had been like a shot through the heart, and it was worse than when he had transferred because he had known where he was and they had met up but Quinn was god knows where.**

"**Why did she go?" Finn was starting to cry, Kurt was the only person he felt comfortable doing that in front of. "Why did she think I didn't care? God I love her but I sort of love Rachel. Why is life so damn confusing?" Kurt said nothing, knowing it was better for him to let all his feelings out. "Every day I hope she's come back, I don't care if it's with Beth or not, we've all seen the pictures and videos but not a glimpse of her, not ever." He thumped his pillow. "Now it's been over a year and she's never coming back is she. She's never coming back and it's all my fault."**

"**Finn we all feel that way. Maybe not as much as you but we all miss her so badly. I think even Rachel misses her a bit. We're not a whole without her. But don't blame yourself Finn. Though I admit you screwed up she wasn't happy here and she probably is where she is."**

**"But what about me! It's made me so damn unhappy, 'cause I love her so bad and it's like she's died Kurt, that's how it feels."**

"And I know I've got you guys but I feel so alone in this world."

"**I know you miss her but not like I do, I feel all alone and that hurts."**

Laura didn't know what to do so she did the first thing she could, she sang.

**Kurt knew Finn was worse than before he needed more comfort, he opened his mouth to sing.**

_I've been alone  
>surrounded by darkness<br>and I've seen how heartless  
>the world can be <em>

_And I've seen you crying  
>you felt like its hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>to make you see <em>

_That baby, you're not alone  
>'cause you're here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>and you know its true  
>it don't matter what'll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>(No it ain't easy)<br>But it ain't hard trying  
>(its so hard trying)<br>every time I see you smiling  
>and I feel you so close to me<br>tell me _

_That baby you're not alone  
>'cause you're here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>and you know its true  
>it don't matter what'll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>trying to make sense of things some times  
>I look for reasons<br>but I don't need 'em  
>all I need is to look in your eyes<br>and I realize_

_Baby you're not alone  
>'cause you're here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>and you know its true  
>it don't matter what'll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause it don't matter what'll come to be  
>our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Upstairs Laura's mum listened to the song her daughter was singing Quinn. She liked the girl very much and knew that she had been through a rollercoaster of emotions, more than her daughter, and was raising her own daughter on her on a very meagre salary.

**Burt and Carole smiled at each other as they sat on the sofa downstairs. They could hear Kurt singing comfort to his brother. They both knew the loss of Quinn had hit them both hard, their had been some rows, so it was nice to see them looking after each other again. **

Late that night, Quinn was back at her home and she lying in bed thinking. She thought of Glee club of seeing them all again, she tried to imagine how they would react. Quinn stood and walked over to her window. Looking up between the gap in the curtains she saw a star shining brightly. She closed her eyes and wished that one day her and Finn would be together again.

**Miles away in Lima Finn lay in his bed wide awake. He was fantasising about Quinn's return, he knew everyone would welcome her with open arms. How they would love to see her again. He restlessly got to his feet and crossed to his window. He gazed up at the star that was burning brightest. He closed his eyes and wished for Quinn to come back. **


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn stood in front of the club and rubbed her forehead. She was once again being pressured into taking the leads but this time she wasn't having it. She was determined to at least share one. They were doing three songs. She knew she could just about get Dan to do a duet with her and possibly she good arrange a song so her, Dan, Mickey and Laura could take the lead. It was tough though to get them to believe in their own abilities. The change from New Directions was so dramatic it was hard to believe.

**Mr Schue ran a hand through his hair, trying to think straight. There was so much noise coming from all directions. So unlike last year, last year the mode had been sombre and to a certain extent it was but there were lots of song suggests and solo demands flying at him. He was trying to play to people strengths; giving Rachel or Kurt a show tune. The one person who wasn't demanding a solo or even talking was Finn. He'd been sitting quietly, obliviously.**

"Alright, guys. I will take one solo, one duet and one four part and that is final. We are a show _choir_. Remember that, it isn't just about me and you shouldn't be afraid to perform you're cheerleaders and sportsmen I don't get what problem you guys have with getting up on the stage and singing a solo!"  
>"It's not that, it's just we don't have the experience you have."<br>"Yes but you won't get the experience if you don't sing."  
>"Please can we just get through Nationals first?" asked Leo.<br>"Fine. Now song choice."

"**Okay enough. I'm tired of you all talking over each other. Be quiet and listen to each other."  
><strong>"**Mr Schue I have selected several duets to perform with Finn."  
><strong>"**No Rachel." Everyone looked at Finn "I don't think we should do a duet together."  
>"What?""Every time we sing together we've lost or drawn; regionals first year, sectionals and regionals this year. You should sing alone or with someone else." Rachel looked ready to protest but Mr Schue cut in<br>"Okay moving onto songs."**

Quinn watched Beth happily play with her toys. She was feeling stressed out. It was Tuesday, Nationals was Saturday. She had to arrange all these tonight or they would turn up highly under prepared. Keeping one eye on Beth, to make sure she didn't wonder off. She had just been on the phone and had the concert hall booked out. They had never performed there so it wasn't like they had an advantage. Quinn planned it carefully, deciding that, seeing as they were going against groups with particular styles she would have to try and blend them all. She had sent some demos to Mickey to start choreographing so hopefully it would be as good as Vocal Adrenaline, the harmonies, she hoped, would be as good the Warblers. Finally she wished their performance could have the heart that New Directions.

**Finn read through the music they were doing. He honestly liked all of it and his part looked enjoyable. He was worried about the routines however because everyone was improving greatly except for him. Finn danced like an idiot still, and it wasn't like he didn't try! Him and Kurt had spent three hours going through the routine at home before Regionals. Three hours! Still he couldn't be perfect, he thought as he finished reading his part and allowed his mind to wander. He knew that Vocal Adrenaline would probably do something similar to last year with their seamless dance routines. The Warblers would have their impeccable harmonies and what about the other group? What would they be like? Would they be better than them?**

Quinn slammed down the phone in a bad mood. Dan had phoned to complain about his solo. He said he ought to have a say in whether he sung a solo or not, hadn't they already agreed that he would earlier? Quinn sighed. She loved her friends a lot, they looked out for her and for a while she had looked at them through starry eyes that saw no faults but once she got to know them better she realised they had some pretty big faults. Dan, for example, had a nasty temper. Very nasty. Violent, in fact. It didn't take much to spark him off. Just now she had heard him screaming down the phone at her and punching the wall. Laura couldn't take responsibility for anything. It was the reason Quinn coached the cheerios not Laura, Laura didn't want to have to take charge, she wanted the backseat in life. She was a little lazy to be honest. She expected people to do things for her, it was why her and Mickey had gone no where, because she refused to make the first move. Mickey, well Mickey couldn't give a damn. Mickey was too laid back. Most of the time his laid back, badass attitude was a breath of fresh air but other times it was just down right irritating. He would do everything last minute, the problem was, was that he could get away with this because he was just about brilliant at everything. He put in zero effort but he still pulled it off and he seemed to think he'd get everywhere in life with that. The thing that really got to Quinn was how little they knew about the world, how closeted they were, especially Laura. Dan had had problems at home but then he'd had some where to run till it all blew over, Mickey had been in Juvie for only a week before he got let off early and despite that they were so…..naïve? Childish? She wasn't sure but it riled her.

**Finn listened to Kurt chat endlessly with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Santana and Brittany in the next room. God it really annoyed him gossipy, backstabby and bitchy everyone in Glee club seemed. Don't get him wrong though, Finn loved the Glee club, they were a huge part of his world but some of the time they seemed like his idea of hell. All they did was gossip and dish out insults at each other, even the guys. Now he held nothing against anyone in the next room but he really wished they'd stop squealing, giggling and shrieking. This year it seemed that everyone just wanted to destroy everyone else's relationships for no good reason. They only seemed to be united when they were singing but they couldn't sing forever, the moment the music stopped the squabbles returned. Everyone had accused at least one person of cheating on someone with someone else. Rachel had said to him only today that he was cheating on her with Mercedes but then again that might have had a lot to do with the fact he had said he hadn't wanted to do a duet with her and who Rachel had ended up doing a duet with. Personally he thought the duet was a good idea and the perfect song but Rachel, as she never seemed to, didn't agree with him. Actually very few people agreed with him, in fact he reckoned most people didn't listen to him. He reckoned it was because he used to say stupid things so now they thought everything he said was stupid. Finn found himself thinking more and more often about people, ever since Quinn had left. He hadn't believed it at first thought it was just a thing to see how much he loved her but slowly he'd learnt the truth. Watching the way people reacted had been…interesting. Mike and Artie shocked, Mercedes, Tina, San, Lauren and Brit sad, Puck confused and Rachel weird.**

Quinn stood before the Glee club on Wednesday a little stiffly, her row with Dan still playing in her head. They hadn't spoken except that Quinn had told him he would be taking that part and if he thought of scheduling practices she would shred him. Dan radiated ill-humour to such an extreme that even faithful Mickey had left his side to sit next to Laura. His hand was resting against her thigh, another oh so subtle pointer of their feelings. Dan and her had been trying to get them together for ages but it was like knocking two bricks together. It was useless.

"Okay so I know that Nationals is on Saturday but seeing as I am going to be singing lead most of the time." she shot Dan a withering look. "I thought I should do a warm up and this seemed kind of appropriate considering who we'll be meeting." No one objected.

**Finn sat next to Kurt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Despite his reassurances that his relationship would manage, going head to head at Nationals was putting strain on him and Blaine. They had had a row because Blaine came to give Kurt back something he'd found at his but Kurt had accused him of spying. The row had escalated with Kurt in tears and Blaine nearly there. Though it had been Kurt's fault Finn had taken his side because that's what brothers are for.**

"**Kurt you okay?" Kurt nodded. "Right we should move on to our set list.""Mr Schue I need to say something." Finn got up. "Well actually I want to sing something. Something I should have sung a long time ago." The band nodded, ready.**

_**Quinn: **I still remember the look on your face_  
><em>Been through the darkness at 1:58<em>  
><em><strong>Finn: <strong>The words that you whispered for just us to know  
>You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away<em>

_**Quinn: **I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
><em>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane<em>  
><em><strong>Finn: <strong>That July 9th the beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms<em>

_**Both: **But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss  
><em>

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_**Quinn: **I do remember the swing of your step_  
><em>The life of the party, you're showing off again<em>  
><em><strong>Finn: <strong>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
>I'm not much for dancing but for you did<em>

_**Finn: **Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
><strong>Quinn: <strong>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_  
><em>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something<em>  
><em><strong>Finn: <strong>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_**Both:** And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_**Quinn: **So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
><em>And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe<em>  
><em><strong>Finn: <strong>And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

_**Quinn: **And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_  
><em><strong>Finn:<strong>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
><strong>Quinn:<strong>We can plan for a change in weather and time_  
><em><strong>Finn: <strong>I never planned on you changing your mind  
><em>

_**Both: **So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

Everyone burst into applause. Quinn wiped her eyes gently and smiled. "I think I needed that." They all just looked at her sympathetically till Hannah said

"If you sing like that I think we might win." They had a good laugh and as they all got up to go through their opening number Dan shot her a look that said 'We'll talk later' she nodded and smiled. After all the drama at McKinley she tried to make sure everyone got along as well as they possibly could.

**The Glee club gave him a standing ovation when they heard him sing that, except for Rachel who was sitting confused, obviously trying to work out what Finn meant**

"**Well done, Finn." enthused Mr Schue. "If we sing with that much talent and heart at Nationals I know we can hold onto our crown. That's what we have to do with our feelings and emotions. We have to channel them into song. Not at each other."**

Quinn walked home alone because Laura and Mickey were having one of their mini skirmishes, where they through insults at each other for as long as they could. It was their way of hiding their feelings for each other.

"Hey." It was Dan, running up to join her.  
>"Dan what are you doing? You live in the opposite direction."<br>"I know but we need to talk and you left school before I could catch you."  
>"Yeah well your fault for trying to step into their war and calm them down."<br>"Mmmm, I wonder how long they'll go on for."  
>"Arguing or denying their feelings?"<br>"Both really."  
>"Arguing maybe half an hour, they'll probably deny their feelings for each other for the rest of their lives."<br>"True, we ought to get them to sing it, or trick them at least."  
>"Says the boy who refuses to do a solo."<br>"I'm sorry, Q, I just had a lot on my plate." This was completely the wrong thing to say.  
>"First of <strong>don't <strong>call me Q." she said whipping round, her face hard with anger.  
>"Sorry Quinn I didn't-<p>

"And you've got a lot on your plate! Well I'm sorry, I'm too busy lounging around to appreciate how much you have to do. Because rearranging three pieces of music for the next day is a piece of cake, coaching two clubs heading to Nationals within a week of each is other is like a stroll in the park!"  
>"Quinn I-"<p>

"And all the extra work I have to add to do because all mine and my daughters future pin on me getting some sort of scholarship! Well that's the most enjoyable thing I have ever done in my life! And raising a baby on your own at 18 is they easiest thing in the world! There's nothing simpler!"  
>"Quinn!" he called after her but to no avail, Quinn had stormed of down the street her hair falling in her face to hide the tears.<p>

**Finn stood and idly fiddled with the lock on the locker he leant against. He was currently waiting for Kurt, who had just disappeared into the bathroom with Mercedes and Tina to prep himself for his meeting with Blaine. Blaine had sent an apology via text message and Kurt had agreed to meet up. Finn was glad that this was happening because the other two times he had seen Kurt and Blaine row and resulted in a Kurt so miserable he would quite happily waste away.**

"**Hey Finn." It was Rachel, just who he needed to see.  
><strong>"**Hey Rachel." She noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.  
><strong>"**What are you doing outside the girls bathroom? Who are you waiting for?"  
>"Kurt, he's with Mercedes and Tina getting ready to meet Blaine."<br>**"**Oh is he dumping Blaine for spying, we should never have let them continue to date."  
><strong>"**You can talk Rachel."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br>"You know this guy called Jesse St James. This guy if you had never had dated him, would never have come back last year, Prom would never have been ruined and Quinn would still be here!" he was shouting at her.**

"**God Finn!" replied Rachel matching his dynamic "Why does everything have to come back to Quinn! Don't you get it, she left you! She ran off with her bastard daughter, which she pretended was yours, to somewhere that she doesn't want us to know! She obviously doesn't care about you! All she cares about is herself! It's happened before, remember the Lucy Caboosey thing, when the school see her for who she is she up sticks and runs away to a place they don't know her and she can go back to pretending she's a perfect princess!" The whole hallway, which included all of Glee and Mr Schue, were watching Finn and Rachel "She's probably head cheerleader with the quarterback boyfriend, all over again, pretending this didn't happen, that we didn't happen!" **

"**God Rachel I never knew you could be so mean." this last sentence was said in a soft voice, laced with tears.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday was a bleak day for Quinn. Beth had caught chicken pox from someone at the nursery and wouldn't stop crying. Quinn, who would have asked for this day off, knew she couldn't afford to not go to school, she had to do Glee. Mrs Turner was too old and Mrs Bremmer had never had chicken pox as a result she managed to find Mickey's older sister to baby-sit Beth, which didn't thrill her at all. She told her if something was even the teensiest bit wrong she'd have her locked up before she could blink. Mickey's sister Leah took it seriously because her best friend Nadia had been pregnant and had kept the baby and she had seen her get seriously protective of baby Lola.

When she arrived at school she found that Mickey and Laura's skirmish had turned into a proper fight and as she was not talking to Dan it meant that their chances were not looking good. Especially was her and Dan had to sing that duet together. All she could hope was that they could band together like they had in New Directions, before a performance and sing and dance like nothing was wrong. She wondered vaguely if they were having some sort of crisis too. She had a feeling they were, if they were anything like the New Directions she had known.

**Quinn was quite right. Finn woke up to find that Rachel had left a load of angry texts on his phone, demanding he choose now or 'face the consequences'. He was greeted by a far too cheerful Kurt because he'd made up with Blaine when he went downstairs for breakfast. For once Kurt had no useful advise or even a sympathetic ear. He just told Finn he knew this day had been coming for a long time and continued humming cheerfully. This really irritated Finn because Finn had been there for Kurt yesterday even though it was Kurt's fault because he was his brother and he told him so. This caused their first full scale row since the 'f-word' incident.**

**Finns day did not improve. Having heard that Finn had yelled at Kurt the rest of the club had started blanking and Rachel really wasn't helping, popping up every second he left a classroom to ask him if he had made his decision. Now he wasn't really talking to any of the New Directions bar, possibly Puck, Finn found himself in a really difficult situation. How was he supposed to sing with them when all he wanted to do was shout at them, shout the truth, but still. He knew this was worse than ever if they didn't band together, they were going down.**

Quinn had called off rehearsal, there had been no other option. The rows had caused friction between herself, Dan, Mickey and Laura meaning that, though they hadn't argued with them, Quinn and Dan found it hard to get along with Mickey and Laura and vice versa. This had quickly shown where the loyalties of the club lay and it was with their squad captain. Jeremiah and Ben banded with Dan, Dion and Leo with Mickey. The strange split had come with the cheerleaders. Nicola and Ellen had joined Quinn but Hannah and Fiona had gravitated to Laura because they saw her as head cheerleader and Quinn as coach.

Quinn knew that she was faced with two options, push through the fighting, go to nationals and see what happens or pull out because of it all. She leant over the bathroom sink thinking. Could they back out? No. They would never be respected in this school. That's what they'd worked all year for, to bring respect back to the clubs. All they needed to do was prove themselves once. She jerked upright. That was it! She pulled out her phone and sent out texts to everyone in the club telling them about the emergency meeting now. She hurried to the choir, trying to assemble her thoughts. She had to sort everything out before they came. She had to make them believe.

**Mr Schue, for the first time, had called it off. He had called off rehearsal! It felt like he had committed some sort of crime but he couldn't work with the kids like that. Nobody was talking to Finn or Rachel and some people weren't talking to Kurt for 'fraternizing with the enemy'. The Glee club had been dividing for a while, it had started when Rachel had split back away from the rest of the girls and he guessed it was just escalating from there. Pretty soon they'd all be in ones or twos and at each others throats. **

**Will knew they couldn't back out of Nationals, that would destroy everything, completely derail everything he had been trying to teach them but at the same time this was just as bad, if not worse. You'd think after three years they would be able to work as a team. What Will really needed was a way to remotivate them, give them a bumper injection so to speak to carry them to and through Nationals. He had to find **_**another**_** way to show them to stick together. He looked out of his office for inspiration in the halls and, surprisingly, found it. The two people who weren't fighting. He was going to remind them of something.**

"I have called you back to say that we need to stick together on this."

"What?" asked Nicola. "Is that all you say?"

"No hear me out because our arguments may be about us but Glee isn't. We're not going to Nationals for ourselves, though it's fun. We're doing this for the school. Come on we're all on the teams this is about respect. Not just for us as individuals but for our school. It's for when our children come back and the school's the best in the region because there are some people, just a few, who are prepared to put the school first. When we go out there and sing we may not think we're united as friends but we're united by our school. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when we go out there in two days time we will be friends because it will be a front but why but on a front when the real thing is so much better? I spent nearly all my time at McKinley living a lie, putting up a front and it's hard." She sighed "Dan, I'm sorry I shouted at you, it's stressful being in charge, having people looking up to you. Having to do things like this." Dan smiled.

"Sorry, too, for blowing up." he got up and they embraced. Mickey and Laura hugged and soon they were all hugging each other, laughing and apologising.

"Right tomorrow. Friday. See you."

**Mr Schue had managed to grab the glee club back in the choir room before they all disappeared. "Right I think you can guess why you're here." There were some nods and a couple of people opened their mouths to start speaking but Mr Schue held up his hand. "I don't want excuses or reasons or promises or anything. I want you to look at Brittany and Santana." Everyone turned to look at them "Those are two people in love and I think love is something you have forgotten."**

"**Er no." said Finn "That's what we're all arguing about, we've hardly forgotten it."  
>"Not that kind of love. The love you have for each other. You look after each other, the fact you may as well be a family that love. The love I have for you kids, like you're my children. Now the best thing about love is that it generally means you are able to forgive each other."<br>"What? I swear that's like the opposite." said Puck "If you love someone then they hurt you it hurts more. You don't want that pain again, so you don't forgive them. Therefore loving makes you less likely to forgive." Quite a few people looked shocked by this logic from Puck but nodded with what he was saying.**

"**No it's not that it's-" but he'd lost them. One by one they stood up and walked out of the choir room, leaving him on his own to panic.**

On Friday Quinn was sick with worry. She'd been having some horror moviesque nightmares about meeting up on Saturday with the New Directions, when she'd been confused and leaning over her toilet bowl being sick for one crazy, stomach-churning moment she thought she was having morning sickness again but then mentally and physically kicked herself for being so stupid. There had been had been maybe 30 seconds when she had been considering calling Lima. She had actually unlocked the drawer where she kept her old phone and diary and other stuff, and had had her phone in her hand before she had got a grip. They were miles away and they probably wouldn't believe it was her if she just rang them.

Instead she made a cup of very strong tea and watched the headlines to wake herself up. She needed her wits about her. Leah had actually been very good with Beth and had told her about Lola, who coincidentally was Beth's age except Nadia her mother was three years older than Quinn. They agreed they could maybe think about getting them together as Nadia frequently haunted Mickey's house. She sung softly to her daughter as she waited for Leah, this morning she was neglecting her run to keep an eye on her daughter. She felt awful leaving about leaving her sick child at home under the care of someone else whilst she ran some club, but then again this club could get her a scholarship so wasn't an entire waste of time.

Lessons were impossibly slow. Her and Mickey sat watching the clock tick, both waiting for Glee club, it seemed that this past week their life had revolved around Glee club which revolved around tomorrow. It seemed impossible that Nationals were tomorrow! She could not concentrate, luckily the teachers seemed to know and so left her and Mickey their own devices. They passed notes mainly quizzing each other on lyrics and the move to go with it. Lunch was a tense affair until Quinn decided to take the edge off it. She climbed onto the table

"Hey we are Living Chorus and tomorrow we're going to Nationals! So if you don't mind we'd like to pull a quick number to keep us on our feet so we can win!" There was a great deal of cheering then someone shouted

"Can you do some actual pop not like show tuney stuff."

"Sure." She turned around and looked at them giving them a quick nod. They knew the song they were going to do.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?<em>

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
>Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from<br>Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
>You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<em>

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_If my body was on fire  
>Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby<em>

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you never do the same  
>No, no, no, no<em>

The lunch room applauded appreciatively, not rapturous, but good enough. They took a swift bow feeling better and ate their lunch in relative peace.

"Okay so I was thinking I don't want to over work today. We can do two run through and then maybe another song this time a musical I think and then home. I want everyone to relax. No one got homework, or no one should have got homework so just chill out go to bed earlish and get a good amount of rest. Competitions at three in the afternoon this year. We can arrive anytime after one so we eat lunch together at 12 and then we can just relax together get there for oneish run through, if no one else is around maybe we can do a little random number to get used to it then we just have to wait to find out when we are and then. Show time! So any song we've done.""Under the Sea." said Jeremiah

"Got it." said Quinn with a relaxed grin.

_Ariel, listen to me  
>The human world, it's mess<br>Life under the sea  
>Is better then anything they got up there<em>

_The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<br>You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake<br>Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<br>Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more is you lookin' for<em>_?_

_Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Darling it's better  
>Down where it's wetter<br>Take it from me  
>Up on the shore they work all day<br>Out in the sun they slave away  
>While we devotin'<br>Full time to floatin'  
><em>_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy  
>As off through the waves they roll<br>The fish on the land ain't happy  
>They sad 'cause they in their bowl<br>But fish in the bowl is lucky  
>They in for a worser fate<br>One day when the boss get hungry  
>Guess who's gon' be on the plate<em>

_Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Nobody beat us  
>Fry us and eat us<br>In fricassee  
>We what the land folks loves to cook<br>Under the sea we off the hook  
>We got no troubles<br>Life is the bubbles  
>Under the sea<br>__Under the sea  
>Since life is sweet here<br>We got the beat here  
>Naturally<br>__Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
>They get the urge 'n' start to play<br>We got the spiritYou got to hear it  
>Under the sea<em>

_The newt play the flute  
>The carp play the harp<br>The plaice play the bass  
>And they soundin' sharp<br>The bass play the brass  
>The chub play the tub<br>The fluke is the duke of soul  
>(Yeah)<br>The ray he can play  
>The lings on the strings<br>The trout rockin' out  
>The blackfish she sings<br>The smelt and the sprat  
>They know where it's at<br>An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>When the sardine  
>Begin the beguine<br>It's music to me  
>What do they got?<br>A lot of sand  
>We got a hot crustacean band<br>Each little clam here  
>know how to jam here<br>Under the sea  
><em>_Each little slug here  
>Cuttin' a rug here<br>Under the sea  
>Each little snail here<br>Know how to wail here  
>That's why it's hotter<br>Under the water  
>Ya we in luck here<br>Down in the muck here  
>Under the sea<em>

**Friday made Finn's stomach turn over. For a worrying moment he thought he was going to be sick but he just sat up and swallowed his nerves. He had his case packed because they were leaving as soon as they could from school. It was worse than New York, he'd sung Last Kiss to try and gain some closure but it had just complicated things. This year he was missing Quinn and he had absolutely no friends, boy was his duet going to be interesting. He barely acknowledged Kurt when he went down but he did notice the giant suitcase at the bottom of the staircase. Finn knew Kurt made sure that he had spare clothes wherever he went and just lots of general stuff that Finn didn't get the point of like thousands of creams that looked the same. **

**Finn couldn't concentrate. He just couldn't, he noticed he wasn't the only one. In his maths class that he shared with Brittany she was staring at the clock with more attentiveness than Finn had ever seen her show in class like everyone she was counting the hours. As he did whenever he had nothing better to do Finn tried to imagine what Quinn was doing right now. Would she be sitting ram-rod straight in class in a cheerleading outfit or keeping a low profile in normal clothes? Would she be counting the hours? Was she nervous for them? For him? Did she, as Rachel said, have a boyfriend? No guy in their right mind wouldn't think she was beautiful, was she so heart broken that maybe she was still on her own? Or stuck in Finn's situation?**

**Mr Schue came to them all at lunch and told them they were once again going to perform in the courtyard. What was the point? Finn thought as they wondered out there, no one noticed except for Sam and that had been a over a year ago, and Sunshine. Mr Schue said it didn't matter what the reception was it mattered because it would take the edge off the nerves. **

_**Puck**__**: Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>**__**Lauren**__**: I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<strong>_

_**Tina**__**: Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know**_

_**All**__**: I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret**_

_**Artie**__**: Who has to know?  
>When we live such fragile lives<br>It's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>**__**Sam**__**: Just to waste my time with you**_

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know**_

_**All**__**: I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret**_

_**All**__**: Who has to know?  
><strong>__**Boys**__**: The way she feels inside  
>Girls: (Inside)<br>**__**Boys**__**: Those thoughts I can't deny  
>Girls: (Deny)<br>**__**Boys**__**: These sleeping dogs won't lie  
>Girls: (Won't lie)<br>And now I try to lie  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life back**_

_**All**__**: I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret)<br>I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
>My dirty little secret<br>Dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<strong>_

_**Who has to know?  
>Who has to know?<strong>_

**Finn was surprised, along with the rest of the club that the courtyard had actually stopped and watched them perform. Okay they didn't applause and they acted as if it had been an interruption but still they were being noticed, that was definitely progress. Maybe by the time they left McKinley the Glee club would be becoming cool again. That was a strange thought. A lovely thought but a strange one all the same. **

**When they gathered in the choir room for the last time before the left Mr Schue looked resigned to the fact that they weren't going to become friends before they left. **

"**Alright, before we head off I want to say how proud I am of you all, you've had a hell of a year and you've shown your support for Glee club more than anything else. No matter whether we win or lose I think that we can safely say that when you come back from that we'll have learnt something. This is going to be an interesting experience for us. I think we can have a run through and then a practice for our co-ordination and remind us of something important."**

"**What?"  
>"Oh, I had a good idea."<strong>

_**We go together  
>Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong<br>Remembered forever  
>As shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom<br>Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
>That's the way it should be, wha oooh, yeah<strong>_

_**We're one of a kind  
>Like dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo<br>Our names are signed  
>Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop<br>Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
>We'll always be like one, wa wa wa wah<strong>_

_**When we go out at night and stars are shinin' bright  
>Up in the skies above<br>Or at the high school dance where you can find romance  
>Maybe it might be love<strong>_

_**Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
>Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom<br>Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
>Dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo<br>Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop  
>Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom<strong>_

_**Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
>Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom<br>Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
>Dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo<br>Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop  
>Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom<br>Wop baba lumop a wap bam boom**_

_**We're for each other  
>Like wop baba lumop a wap bam boom<br>Just like my brother  
>Is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom<br>Chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
>We'll always be together wha oooh, yeah<strong>_

_**We'll always be together  
>We'll always be together<br>We'll always be together**_


	8. Chapter 8

When Quinn first awoke she was unable to account for the squirming sensation in her stomach until five minutes later when she realised it was 10:30. She leapt out of bed in fright and went to check on Beth. Her chicken pox was still pretty bad but she was so tired that she was fast asleep. Lean wouldn't be coming for another hour for when the glee club had agreed to meet at a restaurant nearby at 12 for lunch. Quinn, Dan, Jeremiah and Ellen had performed here when the entertainment ended up cancelled and the owner had found out about the competition and had asked if they'd like to do a pre-performance. Quinn had quickly said yes and found the perfect song to perform there.

Beth must be really tired because she was still asleep when Leah turned up. Quinn kissed her softly then left with her costume in bag. They had one standard performance outfit and it never changed. The boys wore black trousers, white shirt, grey waist coat and a blue tie. The girls performed in a white dress, black leggings with a blue sash around the middle, blue being the schools colour. They looked very smart and it sort of became uniform to them. They changed in one of the bathrooms of the restaurant and fixed their hair and make up. Everyone seemed very calm, like they'd blown their fuse with all the arguing and they couldn't be nervous anymore. Quinn didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Everyone ready?" There came a round of nods. "Okay lets knock them off their feet, then get some lunch." She walked up to her starting position as she heard the manager finish announcing them

"So ladies, gentlemen and children I give you the Living Chorus." They applauded politely.

_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
><em>_and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
>And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a<br>chair as the dining room proudly presents  
>- your dinner!<em>

Quinn took the manger by the arm and sat her down singing with a smile. On the words 'your dinner' the rest of the club appeared.

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
>Put our service to the test<br>Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
>And we'll provide the rest<br>Soup du jour  
>Hot hors d'oeuvres<br>Why, we only live to serve  
>Try the grey stuff<br>It's delicious  
>Don't believe me? Ask the dishes<br>They can sing, they can dance  
>After all, Miss, this is France<br>And a dinner here is never second best  
>Go on, unfold your menu<br>Take a glance and then you'll  
>Be our guest<br>Oui, our guest  
>Be our guest!<br>Beef ragout  
><em>_Cheese souffle  
>Pie and pudding "en flambe"<br>We'll prepare and serve with flair  
>A culinary cabaret!<br>You're alone  
>And you're scared<br>But the banquet's all prepared  
>No one's gloomy or complaining<br>While the flatware's entertaining  
>We tell jokes! I do tricks<br>With my fellow candlesticks  
>And it's all in perfect taste<br>That you can bet  
>Come on and lift your glass<br>You've won your own free pass  
>To be out guest<br>If you're stressed  
>It's fine dining we suggest<em>

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
>Get your worries off your chest<br>Let us say for your entree  
>We've an array; may we suggest:<br>Try the bread! Try the soup!  
>When the croutons loop de loop<br>It's a treat for any dinner  
>Don't belive me? Ask the china<br>Singing pork! Dancing veal!  
>What an entertaining meal!<br>How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
>We'll make you shout "encore!"<br>And send us out for more  
>So, be our guest!<br>Be our guest!  
>Be our guest!<br>It's a guest! It's a guest!  
>Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!<br>Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
>I've had the napkins freshly pressed<br>With dessert, she'll want tea  
>And my dear that's fine with me<br>While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
>I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing<br>I'll get warm, piping hot  
>Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?<br>Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
>We've got a lot to do!<br>Is it one lump or two?  
>For you, our guest!<br>She's our guest!  
>She's our guest!<br>She's our guest!  
>Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!<br>Life is so unnerving  
>For a servant who's not serving<br>He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
>Ah, those good old days when we were useful...<br>Suddenly those good old days are gone  
>Ten years we've been rusting<br>Needing so much more than dusting  
>Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!<br>Most days we just lay around the castle  
>Flabby, fat and lazy<br>You walked in and oops-a-daisy!  
>Be our guest! Be our guest!<br>Our command is your request  
>It's been years since we've had anybody here<br>And we're obsessed  
>With your meal, with your ease<br>Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
>While the candlelight's still glowing<br>Let us help you, We'll keep going  
>Course by course, one by one<br>'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
>Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest<br>Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
>But for now, let's eat up<br>Be our guest!  
>Be our guest!<br>Be our guest!  
>Please, be our guest!<em>

Quinn was back at the front of the restaurant after wending her way through singing to individuals. They had finished, arms up smiling. The diners burst into applause, in fact they delivered the Living Chorus a standing ovation that swell their confidence. They turned to congratulate each other and the manager led them to a private room so they could eat in peace.

**They had arrived in Mitchell at about 9 in the morning. The journey had been quiet, rifts between the members turning his far too noisy glee club silent. Mr Schue was irritated that they hadn't picked up the message in the song. He had hoped it would inspire them to stand together. Now he had changed the order of the set list to try and get the animosity out of the way at the beginning, he was starting to regret choosing that song but there would be even more problems. It was now 12 and the club were up and hungry. He had sent Finn out to get food and Rachel to find the hall because they were getting the most hate. In fact with them gone the club was nearly back to normal, except Artie wouldn't talk/look at Brittany and Santana and Sam and Mercedes would blank each other, for what reason? Mr Schue couldn't work out.**

**Finn wondered the streets looking for all the food on the list. The guys had been easy, he'd just gone and bought five burgers. Mercedes had been too bothered so he'd bought her one, too. He'd got Santana and Brittany the salads they wanted but he was having problems with Kurt and Rachel. The fact was Rachel had written ready cooked vegan meatballs, you didn't ready cook meatballs, even Finn knew that and the only ready cooked pasta was the pasta salads. Kurt had asked him to buy a load of fruit and vegetables he hadn't heard of like papaya, wasn't that a country? **

**Finn was distracted from his shopping when he heard singing.**

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed_

**Finn broke into a run. He would know that voice anywhere. He tried to follow his ear. He knew the song it was singing with what sounded like vocal accompaniment, no instruments. **

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

**It had to be her, but at the same time there was no way, absolutely no way that it could be. It couldn't be. If it was she would surely know she would have tried to find them, wouldn't she? Don't be an idiot, said the clever part of his brain. She ran away from you do you really think she'd come looking for you after that? **

_And we're obsessed_

**Finn laughed when he heard that line, maybe that was what this was, he was so obsessed he was hearing he voice when it was someone else. However he didn't stop running because it was too much of a coincidence that a choir was performing a **_**musical**_** number today. Maybe it was Living Chorus. Maybe he could get a glimpse of them. From what he could hear they were very good and very loud.**

_Be our guest!  
>Be our guest!<br>__Be our guest!  
><em>_Please, be our guest! _

**The song ended. He applauded as he ran in case they did an encore, but when he reached the restaurant they had been performing he just caught a glimpse of some retreating heads. He looked around, it seemed like a nice enough restaurant he could people ordering stuff pasta, pizza and... vegan meatballs.**

"**Can I help you sir?"  
>"Do you do take away?"<strong>

"**Mr Schue!" Finn yelled when he arrived back 40 minutes later.  
>"Finn where have you been?" <strong>

"**Doesn't matter. Food." He pulled it out and handed it to people, he had found a market when he'd taken a wrong turn and picked up Kurt's fruit. **

"**Good we're starved you took forever."  
>"Yeah but it was worth it." Mercedes quirked her eyebrow <strong>

"**Really?"  
>"Yeah I heard Living Chorus."<br>"What?"  
>"They were performing at a restaurant I didn't see them I just heard them, they were really loud, and I have terrible sense of direction so it took a while to find them but whilst I ordered the pasta I asked his who they were and he said they were the Living Chorus they were hosting Nationals blah blah blah, but he said he was going and so are quite a lot of people they have performed in front of. So it looks like they're going to have a really strong home crowd."<br>"Okay. What about the singing."  
>"Acapella, as far as I could tell and um, well, the lead, the lead is female and she, she sounds like Quinn." There was a pause when everyone forgot they were mad at each other and looked down in sadness, even Rachel went quiet. Mr Schue gripped Finn's shoulder tightly till Finn left the room kicking the door as he went, thoroughly angry.<strong>

Living Chorus stood on stage, back in their normal clothes, breathing a little hard. They had just done their run through. It was twenty past one and Quinn felt like she may be sick again. They were standing on stage. In their finishing positions and Quinn knew that they were waiting for her to say something.

"Do you reckon anyone's coming soon?"

"Don't know why?"  
>"Who want's a last piece of fun?" They all stared at her like she was mad. She grinned and began<p>

_Hakuna Matata  
>What a wonderful phrase<br>Hakuna Matata  
>Ain't no passing craze<em>

Everyone else joined in.

_It means no worries  
>For the rest of our days<br>It's our problem-free philosophy  
>Hakuna Matata<em>

They split, girls as Timon and boys as Pumba

_When he was a young warthog  
>When I was a young warthog<br>Very nice.  
>Thanks.<br>He found his aroma like a certain appeal  
>He could clear the savannah after every meal<br>I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
>And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind<br>And, oh, the shame  
>He was ashamed<br>Thoughta changing my name  
>Oh, what's in a name?<br>And I got downhearted  
>How did you feel?<br>Everytime that I...  
>Hey! Pumbaa, not in front of the kids<br>Oh. Sorry._

They joined back together for the final chorus

_Hakuna Matata  
>What a wonderful phrase<br>Hakuna Matata  
>Ain't no passing craze<br>It means no worries  
>For the rest of our days<br>Yeah, sing it, kid.  
>It's our problem-free philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata...  
>It means no worries<br>For the rest of our days  
>It's our problem-free philosophy<br>__Hakuna Matata_

There was applause from the doorway and a load of boys stepped down from where they had been crowded in the entrance. They straightened their ties and blazers. The black haired boy in front had an expression of complete shock on his face.

"Quinn Fabray." he said in wonder

"Blaine Anderson" she said calmly.

"Fancy seeing you here."  
>"Wish I could say the same back." Then they both grinned and ran and hugged each other.<br>"How are you?"  
>"Okay."<br>"Do they know you're here?"  
>"No.""How's um, you're daughter Bethany."<br>"Beth, not great, chicken pox."  
>"Ouch."<br>"Mmm, yeah."

"Well, it's strange to see you wow. I can't believe it's you."

"I couldn't believe it when I read the letter."

"Oh yeah, that must have been weird."  
>"Are the others here?"<br>"No idea about Vocal Adrenaline are but the New Directions are downstairs. Waiting for us to finish doing our warm up on the stage. That's why we're here, we're not spying."  
>"You only saw Hakuna Matata, right?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Then it's cool we're not performing that, it's just a bit of fun."<p>

"Ah I guess we owe you a song, then. We could do a warm up for the warm up. Take a seat." The Living Chorus sat down in the front row and watched as Blaine took his place in the centre of the boys.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
>All about the girl who came to stay?<br>She's the kind of girl  
>You want so much it makes you sorry<br>Still you don't regret a single day  
>Ah, girl, girl, girl<em>

_When I think of all the times  
>I tried so hard to leave her<br>She will turn to me and start to cry  
>And she promises the earth to me<br>And I believe her  
>After all this time I don't know why<br>Ah, girl, girl, girl_

_She's the kind of girl who puts you down  
>When friends are there<br>You feel a fool  
>When you say she's looking good<br>She acts as if it's understood  
>She's cool, ooo, ooo, ooo<br>__Girl, girl, girl_

_Was she told when she was young  
>That pain would lead to pleasure?<br>Did she understand it when they said  
>That a man must break his back<br>To earn his day of leisure?  
>Will she still believe it when he's dead?<br>Ah, girl, girl, girl  
>Ah, girl, girl, girl<em>

Quinn noticed all her friends looked impressed by the Warblers harmonies, so much neater than their own. They gave them a large round of applause and the Dalton boys looked pleased, especially some of the younger ones.

"Well I'll see you in a bit Blaine, I'd love to say I've given you a taster but I haven't, not at all."  
>"Don't worry Quinn we're doing something different very different."<p>

**Finn paced their green room not looking at anyone. It was nearly time. Just an hour and a half to go! Finn knew that time would fly by, Mr Schue was out of the room getting the program and the order. They were also waiting for the Warblers to finish up on the stage so that they could have a go. He was worried and distracted, had it been Quinn? Should he say sorry , when he couldn't think what he'd done wrong? Why should Finn always have to man up and save the club? Why couldn't anyone else have to guts to go back, or to say sorry. He'd returned to a club that had kept from him a secret that had torn a hole in a his life so they could win. No one, he noticed, had ever repaid that favour. **

**Wes stuck his head around their door, and said 'we're all done up in the hall you can go and rehearse.' They trooped up together and started without Mr Schue. They ran through their three numbers without life, without anything. Well that wasn't true the second number was practically perfect, everything they could have hoped from the soloists, but the back chorus shoved each other and scowled when they sung. Mr Schue came down the aisle doing slow sarcastic clapping. **

"**It's quarter to two. In 45 minutes we change into our costume and take our place in the audience. So it'll give you plenty of time to think about this. We have spent so long saving Glee club from coach Sylvester but we haven't even tried to save it from us." He turned and walked away from the glee club who looked despondent and thoughtful. **

Quinn walked into their green room and froze. She had been gone for ten minutes to collect the program and when they would perform and call Leah to check on Beth. When she had left the club had been sharing a joke now they were fighting, some of them physically, some were having what looked like brake downs and others were just staring in shock. Quinn closed her eyes and prayed this wasn't happening. She opened them and the scene was still raging.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" They all stopped to look at her "What the hell?" she said. None of them could speak Ben, Hannah and Nicola who were having the break downs continued crying. "Leo? Laura? What's happening?"

"Is it true you're going back to New Directions, that they asked you, that that guy you're in love with asked you and you said yes?"  
>"What?"<p>

"Is it true?"  
>"No! God, no! I haven't spoken to them. I think Blaine must understand I don't want to complicate things before we go out there and compete because he's obviously kept mum, or the door would be smashed down. Though you guys are doing a good job of it yourself. What gave you that idea?"<br>"Me." said Laura. "I didn't mean it, I just, I said now that, once they find out about you, you're gonna be gone and then this whole fight erupted."

"Laura on Monday you told me that I didn't really have a choice, for Beth."

"I know but you've been different since then, you've been all angry and stuff."  
>"Well I'm stressed aren't I.""If that's what you tell yourself but you don't know whether you're staying." Quinn collapsed into a chair. "This is why I was leaving it till after we competed. I didn't want to cause this kind of mess but I won't deny I am undecided I have taken everything Laura told me into account and at the moment I am more inclined to staying."<p>

"Really?" asked Hannah, she had stopped crying. "You're not just saying that."  
>"No, I could leave there is a very real possibility that I might but right now I think I'm going to stay 'cause honestly I don't want Beth anywhere near my parents, like nowhere near." Everyone smiled and nodded. "Now order it's alphabetical so we're first, then New Directions, then Vocal Adrenaline and lastly the Warblers."<p>

**"The order is done alphabetically." said Mr Schuster to his Glee club that were all looking at their feet. "This means we go second. Now these Mitchell, Living Chorus lot are first, then Vocal Adrenaline are after us and the Warblers go last. Everyone ready?"**


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn looked at her Glee club. Most of them had scratches from the earlier scuffle but apart from that they looked completely fine, nervous and excited but in a nutshell they were fine. She knew they were waiting for one last pep talk from her. One last piece of inspiration. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Do you guys know something?" she said finally. They shook their heads wondering what she was talking about. "You have achieved more than any of the other clubs here. We're the underdogs but we are just as strong. I mean New Directions they are the reining champions, Vocal Adrenaline won the title at least four times in a row before New Directions knocked them off the top and the Warblers have matched the National champions step for step this year. But us. Last year we, I know I wasn't there but still, didn't make it past invitationals. You were booed off and you have bounced back so far. I know in that crowd there are all those people we sing for regularly cheering us, all those coffee shop costumers and owners. We have done what people have expected and we have done light-years more. So if we don't win know that. Know we are in the league of winners and I'm sure we can learn so much from that but there's more that they can learn from us." She put her hand in. They crowded round into a circle hands on top of each others. "Living Chorus." Quinn said

"LIVING CHORUS!" the club yelled together.  
>"Let's bring this thing."<p>

**Mr Schue looked at the club. They seemed to be still thinking about what he had said and he was half regretting it because he was pretty sure some of them would be playing the blame game inside their heads.**

"**Okay New Directions, this is where my normal pep talk comes about standing together but not today, we're going to go sit in the audience now."  
>"Wait what?" asked Puck<strong>

"**I said I'm not giving you the let's all try and stand together talk. I tried. I tried talking to you, I tried through song. It's clear that some of you don't listen to me anymore so we're going to go and sit in the audience now." The club looked a little panicked but followed him. He stopped at the door and turned around "Good luck."**

Quinn squared her shoulders where she stood behind the central door. This hall was designed with three aisles not two but that suited Quinn just fine. She had nicked the entrance from the New Directions but hey! Others were bound to think of it. This was such a big moment. Her secret was out for good and there was nothing she could do.

The chorus started, their acapella harmony ringing out in the hall. The spotlight fell on the door. The New Directions all looked at each other, someone else using their entrance?

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

Quinn opened the door and looked straight at the New Directions. All their faces bore looks of complete shock she gave them a small smile.

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
>People would say they're the lucky onesI used to know my spot was next to you<em>

Quinn spun and perched on a random persons arm rest

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

She got up and danced off to another, all the while the New Directions gaped at her

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
>Oh, a simple complication<br>Miscommunications lead to fallout  
>So many things that I wish you knew<br>So many walls up, I can't break through_

She mimed pressing then smashing through a wall

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speakingAnd I'm dying to know, is it killing you<br>Like it's killing meI don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

All through the chorus she gazed at her old glee club

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me_

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speakingAnd I'm dying to know, is it killing you<br>Like it's killing meI don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

In the 'musical' interlude the curtain went up and the rest of the club started dancing. At the end Quinn ran up and on to the stage.

_This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side  
>The battle's in your hands now<em>

Dan joined her and she rested her hands on his, smiling at him. Finn stiffened.

_But I would lay my armor down_

They swapped their hands over

_If you'd say you'd rather love then fight_

Dan stopped singing but spun her close then they jumped away

_So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me<em>

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke downAnd the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>__Now, now_

Quinn had joined in the dance routine by now.

_And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?_

Quinn 'stabbed' herself in the heart and fell back for Dan to catch her causing Finn to bite down hard on the inside of his mouth

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>'Cause we're going down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The end_

There was lots of applause the Warblers had leapt to their feet and Blain gave her the thumbs up. The New Directions still looked shell shocked and had just begun applauding when they moved on to the next song.

_**Dan: **__Remember that time?  
>When you wouldn't talk to me?<br>No you wouldn't talk to me  
>yesterday<em>

_We were gettin' along!  
>We had that little dance-y thing!<br>Well here's a song I sing  
>my way,<em>

_**Quinn: **__It was gonna be fine.  
>But you didn't wanna be,<br>be the man who'd be with me-  
>no way<em>

_But now you sayin' it's time-  
>Why you gotta be like that?<br>I don't like the way you act  
>round me.<em>

_**Dan: **__So baby come on, come on..._

When Dan beckoned Quinn forward she through him a flirty grin that made Finn clench is fists.

_**Both: **__Oh don't you tell me to go,_

The chorus had an impressive routine to go with it.

_and say "I'm the one,"d-d-do you think I'm dumb?  
>Sorry- did I just stutter?<br>Won't tell you what you know,  
>but this is the end...<br>You were never my friend,  
>you were never my-<br>you were never my lover!_

In the interlude a line of Fiona, Hannah, Nicola, Ellen and Mickey came forward in a line, two girls either side of Mickey , and did a more complicated version of the routine.

_**Dan: **__Remember that night?  
>When I saw you tremblin' there?<br>I remembered, "I don't care,"  
>'bout you.<em>

_I'm rememberin' how  
>you thought you were at the top,<br>well I think we're better off  
>without you!<em>

_**Quinn: **__And I got your number-  
>and I don't mean in my phone;<br>would've already just thrown it out, if I'd known about  
>the way you'd bitch and moan,<em>

_remember that way-  
><em>_how you were way outta line?  
>Well now you're way outta time!<br>So tell me what you want on your tombstone!_

_**Quinn: **__Come on, come on..._

_**Both: **__Oh don't you tell me to go,  
>and say "I'm the one,"we're dur-dur-dur done!<br>'Scuse me, did I just stutter?  
>Won't tell you what you know,<br>but this is the end...  
>You were never my friend,<br>you were never my-  
>you were never my lover!<em>

_**Dan: **__It's too bad you a loser._

Quinn shrugged, grinning at that line

_**Quinn: **__Too bad you waste my time._

She tapped her wrist to indicate a watch, Dan showed the crowd his watch less wrist

_**Both: **__Good thing that I'm around  
>to keep your ass in line!... <em>

_You were never my-  
>you were never my lover!<em>

This song received more applause than Story of Us mainly because it had been a funny love song even if the bulk of the audience hadn't watched the show.

_**Quinn: **__My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster.  
>I'm in control, commander and master.<br>Lady Fate, creating disaster-  
>but she ain't the boss of me!<em>

_A head-on collision with a catastrophic setback  
>makes you either wanna get lost, or get back.<br>I choose the latter; let's not forget that  
>we hold the cards this time,<br>so there's no need to bitch or whine!_

_There's no way_

All of the crowd that recognised the song jumped to their feet with a cheer and clapped in time.

_I'm gonna take another option,  
>no way I am gonna settle with a loss!<br>No way I'm gonna sit around and watch,  
>there's no, no way...<em>

_There's no way  
>you're gonna find me in the background,<br>no damn way you gonna see me satisfied!  
>No way they're ever gonna make me back down,<br>no, no way...  
><em>_There's no way!  
><em>_**Dan: **__Home field advantage,  
>the upper hand is ours,<br>so the game is on!  
><em>_**Mickey&Laura: **__The clock ticks,  
>but we've got our tricks<br>to fuss with and fix what wrong!_

_**Quinn: **__Let's wake up and go, guys,  
>take out the bad guys,<br>break out your mad eyes-_

_**All: **__YEAH!_

_We'll take it on together,_

The four put their arms around each other.

_we're stronger and we're better_

_and if there's a problem-  
><em>_**Quinn: **__[spoken] "Ha!"  
><em>_**All: **__-Whatever!_

_There's no way  
>we're gonna leave it up to chance,<br>there's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight!  
>No way you gonna see us on on our ass,<br>There's no, no way..._

_There's no way  
>we're gonna settle with sorrow,<br>leave right now if you think this ain't real  
>!Today, not waitin' for tomorrow!<em>

_No, no way there's no way,_

The 12 of them backed out into a tight semi-circle clicking

_no, no way there's no way,no, no way there's no way,there's_

Quinn put her hand out.

_no_

The rest covered hers with theirs.

_way!_

They finished in the semi circle hands behind backs. Everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering. Blaine was giving her the thumbs up and grinning. Once she hugged everyone in the group she looked at the New Directions they nodded at her and she nodded back, they would worry about it all later.

Quinn sat next to Blaine in there allocated seats with the Warblers. Some idiot had put the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline together but they seemed fine. Blaine whispered that there had been some big rows that were unresolved.

_**Rachel: **__Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle..._

Quinn burst out laughing. Rachel as Glinda! She had not seen that coming, she had only seen Rachel singing Elphaba. Rachel didn't look particularly happy about the whole thing.

**Mercedes: **_My dear father..._

Quinn raised her eyebrows. She had expected Kurt or something, not Mercedes. She glanced at Blaine who seemed to be thinking the same thing

_**Both: **__There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. _

There was definite animosity there, not just acting. When had they fallen out?

**Mercedes: **_But of course I'll care for Nessa_

Quinn went into hysterics when she gestured to Artie who had wheeled out then in from behind the curtain_._

_**Rachel: **__But of course, I'll rise above it.  
><em>_**Both: **__For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is...  
><em>_**Rachel: **__Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..._

"I wouldn't go that far." she whispered to Blaine who snorted

_**Mercedes: **__Blonde._

Once again Quinn went into hysterics, this time at the idea of a blonde Rachel.

_**Rachel: **__What is this feeling, so sudden,and new?  
><em>_**Mercedes: **__I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
><em>_**Rachel: **__My pulse is rushing.  
><em>_**Mercedes: **__My head is reeling  
><em>_**Rachel: **__My face is flushing.  
><em>_**Both: **__What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? _

_Yes...Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
><em>_**Rachel: **__For your face,  
><em>_**Mercedes: **__your voice,  
><em>_**Rachel: **__your clothing!_

"Mercedes' clothes are better than yours." muttered Quinn causing Blaine to snort again

_**Both: **__Let's just say- I loath it all! Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loahing, loathing you my whole life long._

The anger and tension was building, she glanced at Mr Schue, he was completely calm and then Quinn remembered. Rachel and Mercedes had had that diva off last year and part way through they had stopped hating and started laughing, he was waiting for that moment.

_**New Directions: **__Dear Galinda, you are just too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could. She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias but Galinda, you're a martyr!  
><em>_**Rachel: **__Well, these things are sent to try us...  
><em>_**New Directions: **__Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusting, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!_

_**Both: **__What is this feeling, so sudden and new? _

It had happened they'd had their moment and they'd forgiven each other and now singing with play hate. She smiled. Mr Schue was very clever. The rest of the New Directions looked much more peaceful, too.

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling. Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have name? Yes, ahhhhh... loathing! There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing for forever, loathing, truly deeply loathing you, my whole life long!_

At the end of the song Mercedes and Rachel, didn't exactly hug because they were walking but the gesture was supposed to be the same. Quinn, Blaine and the rest of the their clubs were on their feet clapping and cheering. That had been one hell of a duet, once you out aside the drama.

When the music started Quinn sat forward wondering who was singing this duet. The pair made her mouth drop open in shock.

_**Santana: **__There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

Quinn watched her step out from the group and smiled, Santana had a beautiful voice.

_When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away  
><em>_**Brittany: **__An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

When Brittany stepped out from the group she was shocked but very happy at the same time.

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_**Both: **__And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we areIt's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer<br>That we got this far  
>And can you feel the love tonight<br>How it's laid to rest  
>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<br>Believe the very best_

They were standing in front of each other, having moved towards each other during the chorus. Quinn watched with a smile.

_**Santana: **__There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
>That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn<em>

Santana took one of Britt's hands and twisted there fingers together

_**Brittany: **__There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
>When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours<em>

On the word heart they pressed their hands to each others hearts.

_**Both: **And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we areIt's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer<br>That we got this far  
>And can you feel the love tonight<br>How it's laid to rest  
>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<br>Believe the very best_

Quinn was pretty sure she clapped the hardest after that. She had known that Santana was gay, there had been signs for ages, but she had got the impression that she didn't want to come out of the closet or even discuss the matter with anyone. It's one reason she never brought it up. She knew the two of them must be dating after that, and she was more than happy for them, the song had been so beautiful.

Quinn let out another smile when she heard the music start up. She knew that song, it was a favourite of hers.

_**Kurt: **I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

Quinn smirked as Kurt sang the tune. She laughed at his actions.

_**Finn: **Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair._

Quinn smiled at seeing Finn but quickly stopped when she saw the look he was giving Kurt, they'd had a big row.

_**Kurt: **I'm gonna be the maine event, like no king was before.  
>I'm brushing up on looking down.<br>I'm working on my roar!  
><strong>Finn: <strong>Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing._

The coolness in his voice was so unusual and Quinn didn't like it.

_**Kurt: **Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
><strong>Finn: <strong>You've rather a long way to go, young Master! If you think..._

_**Kurt: **No one saying "do this,"  
><strong>Finn: <strong>Now when I said that I...  
><strong>Kurt: <strong>No one saying "be there,"  
><strong>Finn: <strong>What I meant was that the...  
><strong>Kurt: <strong>No one saying "stop that,"  
><strong>Finn: <strong>But what you don't realize...  
><strong>Kurt: <strong>No one saying "see here."  
><strong>Finn: <strong>Now see here!  
><em>_**Kurt: **Free to run around all day,  
><strong>Finn: <strong>Well, that's definitely out  
><em>_**Kurt: **Free to do it all my way!_

_**Finn: **I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart  
><strong>Kurt: <strong>Kings don't need advice from little horn-bills, for a start_

_**Finn: **If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!  
>Out of service, out of Africa. I wouldn't hang about<em>

The vehemence in his voice shocked Quinn beyond everything. _._

_This child is getting wildly out of wing!_

_**Kurt: **Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left,_

They basically threw Finn to the left.

_Everybody look right._

The same to the right. She caught a glimpse of Burt and Carole's worried faces.

_Everywhere you look, I'm  
>Standing spotlight.<em>

_**Finn: **Not yet_

Finn slid in and blocked Kurt completely from view

_**Chorus: **"Let every creature go for broke and sing._

Finn was once more man-handled out of the way.

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the 's gonna be King Simba's finest fling."_

**Finn saw Quinn's confused face shocked face and he forgave Kurt on the spot. **

_**All: **Oh I just can't wait to be king._

**Then he was struck with an idea.**

_Oh I just can't wait to be king._

Quinn watched Finn whisper something to Kurt, who smirked when he sung.

_Oh I just can't wait..._

She laughed and jumped to her feet clapping when Kurt took a run up and jumped up into a piggy-back position. On 'king' he punched the air with both fists.

_To be king!_

Quinn and Blaine clapped so hard their hands were going sore. Finn gave Kurt a hug and they all looked at Mr Schuster who looked immensely proud.

Sunshine took her position in centre stage and began to sing

_Daylight  
>See the dew on the sunflower<br>And a rose that is fading  
>Roses whither away<br>Like the sunflower  
>I yearn to turn my face to the dawn<br>I am waiting for the day . . . _

_Midnight  
>Not a sound from the pavement<br>Has the moon lost her memory?  
>She is smiling aloneIn the lamplight<br>The withered leaves collect at my feet  
>And the wind begins to moan <em>

_Memory  
>All alone in the moonlight<br>I can smile at the old days  
>I was beautiful then<br>I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
>Let the memory live again <em>

_Every streetlamp  
>Seems to beat a fatalistic warning<br>Someone mutters  
>And the streetlamp gutters<br>And soon it will be morning _

_Daylight  
>I must wait for the sunrise<br>I must think of a new life  
>And I musn't give in<br>When the dawn comes  
>Tonight will be a memory too<br>And a new day will begin _

_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
>The stale cold smell of morning<br>The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
>Another day is dawning <em>

_Touch me  
>It's so easy to leave me<br>All alone with the memory  
>Of my days in the sun<br>If you touch me  
>You'll understand what happiness is <em>

_Look  
>A new day has begun<em>

Quinn applauded politely at the end, of course Sunshine's voice was really lovely but she didn't think it had been brilliant.

_Hey there, Teenage Baltimore!  
>Don't change that channel!<br>'Cause it's time for the Corny  
>Collins Show! Brought to you by<br>Ultra Clutch Hairspray!_

_Ev'ry afternoon  
>When the clock strikes four<br>(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_A crazy bunch of kids  
>Crash through that door yeah<br>(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Well they throw off their coats  
>And leave the squares behind<br>And then they shake it, shake it, shake it  
>Like they're losing their mind<br>You'll never see them frown  
>'Cause they're the nicest kids in town<em>

_So every afternoon  
>You turn your T.V. on<br>(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)_

_And we know you turn the sound up  
>When your parents are gone, yeah<br>(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)_

_And then you twist and shout  
>For your favorite star<br>And when you've practiced every step  
>That's in your repertoire<br>You better come on down  
>And meet the nicest kids in town<em>

_Nice white kids  
>Who like to lead the way<br>And once a month  
>We have our "negro day!"<br>And i'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round  
>Mr. Corny Collins<br>With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!_

_So every afternoon  
>Drop everything woo!<br>(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Who needs to read and write  
>When you can dance and sing?<br>(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Forget about your algebra  
>And calculus<br>You can always do your homework  
>On the morning bus<br>Can't tell a verb from a noun  
>They're the nicest kids in town<em>

_Roll Call!  
>I'm Amber!<br>Brad!  
>Tammy!<br>Fender!  
>Brenda!<br>Sketch!  
>Shelley!<br>I.Q!  
>Lou Ann!<br>Joey!  
>Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jessie, Darla, Paulie!<br>Noreen!  
>Doreen!<br>And I'm...LINK!_

_So, if every night you're shaking  
>As you lie in bed<br>(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony)_

_Shake it baby!  
>And the bass and drums<br>Are pounding in your head  
>(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)<br>Who cares about sleep  
>When you can snooze in<br>School?_

_They'll never get to college  
>But they sure look cool<br>Don't need a cap and a gown  
>When you're the nicest<br>Kids in town  
>Nicest kids in...<br>Kids in town!  
>Woo!<em>

Quinn clapped hard at the end, the performance had been great, the dancing the main feature, of course. Quinn was quite surprised they'd found out that you could have two performers.

"Is Memory a love song?" asked Quinn

"No idea." said Blaine. "Wish me luck."

"Oh, good luck you'll be brilliant." He smiled then left.

The Warblers took up their places on the stage and was surprised when Wes and David started singing

_**Wes&David: **__beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

_**Blaine: **__not not not nothin' on you babe_

Quinn blinked. Was Blaine rapping?

_not not nothin' on you_

Yep he was definitely rapping. That's when she and the New Directions burst into laughter, except for Kurt who buried his head in his hands out of embarrassment.

_i know you feel where i'm coming from  
>regardless of the things in my past that i've done<br>most of it really was for the heck of the fun  
>on the carousel so around i spun (spun)<br>with no directions just tryna get some (some)  
>tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)<br>this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)  
>and honestly i ended up with none<em>

_there's no much nonsense  
>it's on my conscience<br>i'm thinking baby i should get it out  
>and i don't wanna sound redundant<br>but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
>(that you wanna know)<br>but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)  
>cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)<br>and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)_

_**Wes&David: **__beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothing on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

_**Blaine: **__not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<em>

_hands down there will never be another one  
>i been around and i never seen another one<br>look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
>and you wild when you ain't got nothing on<br>baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
>and you keep it real while them other stay plastic<br>you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
>stop.. now think about it<em>

_i've been to london, i've been to paris  
>even way out there in tokyo<br>back home down in georgia to new orleans  
>but you always steal the show (steal the show)<br>and just like that girl you like a nintendo 64 (64)  
>if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)<em>

_**Wes&David: **__beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

_**Blaine: **__not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<em>

_everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
>and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)<br>whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
>no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame<em>

_**Wes&David: **__beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

_**Blaine: **__not not not nothin' on you babe  
><em>_not not nothin' on you  
>yeah and that's just how we do it<br>and i'ma let this ride  
>Blaine and Wes n David!<em>

Still laughing Quinn got to her feet and applauded hard. When Blaine glanced her way she gave him the thumbs up. He nodded and grinned. The harmonies for the next song started as Quinn sat back down.

_**Blaine: **__Do you hear the people sing?  
>Singing a song of angry men?<br>It is the music of a people  
>Who will not be slaves again!<br>When the beating of your heart  
>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>There is a life about to start  
>When tomorrow comes!<em>

_**Wes: **__Will you join in our crusade?  
>Who will be strong and stand with me?<br>Beyond the barricade  
>Is there a world you long to see?<br>Then join in the fight  
>That will give you the right to be free!<em>

_**All: **__Do you hear the people sing?  
>Singing a song of angry men?<br>It is the music of a people  
>Who will not be slaves again!<br>When the beating of your heart  
>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>There is a life about to start  
>When tomorrow comes!<em>

_**David: **__Will you give all you can give  
>So that our banner may advance<br>Some will fall and some will live  
>Will you stand up and take your chance?<br>The blood of the martyrs  
>Will water the meadows of France!<em>

_**All: **__Do you hear the people sing?  
>Singing a song of angry men?<br>It is the music of a people  
>Who will not be slaves again!<br>When the beating of your heart  
>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>There is a life about to start  
>When tomorrow comes!<em>

The Warblers received a loud cheer as they were the final performance. Once they'd taken there last bow and left the stage and the people began to leave, Quinn let out a sigh. It was over. They'd done it. They'd performed at Nationals.


	10. Chapter 10

As the audience filed from the hall an awkward tension began to fill it. Mr Schue had the Glee club crowded round him and they were all listening intently. Carole and Burt wondered over to their sons to congratulate them. Blaine clapped Quinn on the shoulder and wondered over there too. The rest of the Warblers had left the hall. Mickey, Dan and Laura were the only people from Living Chorus that had stayed with her. The rest had gone. Quinn had nothing to say. She bit her lip and glanced over at the New Directions. How to approach them?

Burt and Carole came over to her.

"Hello Quinn." said Carole with a smile.

"Hello." she said awkwardly. God this had to be worse than talking to them.

"How are you?"  
>"I'm good, thank you. How about you two?"<p>

"We're both well.  
>""Can't say the same for our sons though." Burt muttered. He hadn't meant for Quinn to hear but she had<p>

"What? What's wrong with them?"  
>"You" he said<br>"Burt" Carole said complacently

"It's true." he said "When she left they start rowing."  
>"Yes but then they got better, now they talk."<br>"What about Friday that argument was their worst argument ever."

"Yes but she fixed it."

"How?" he said disbelievingly.

"Before Finn went to Kurt I saw him looking right at Quinn." Burt was stumped, then he looked at her

"I don't want to be mean." Dan snorted. Burt gave him a look that silenced him "But it was hard around our place when you left. You may have left for all the right reasons for yourself but you didn't think how it would effect everyone else and it hurt them all." He walked away and Quinn looked back at her friends, more worried than before.

"Come on." Mickey jumped up onto the stage and the others followed him. They flopped down, Laura 'accidentally' falling against Mickey. Quinn would have rolled her eyes had she not been so worried.

"Quinn." said Laura after a short pause "They're all staring you, don't you think you should go over there."

"And say what? Hi it's good to see you all after I ran away just over a year ago and severed all contact from you. I mean what if they all react like Burt."

"Oh Quinn." said Dan. "Surely you of all people see where he's coming from. How would you feel if it were Beth in the place of Finn and Kurt. Wouldn't you be pissed that their close friend and boyfriend had just run off, with just a letter saying goodbye. No clue of where they're were going. No contact since then except for pictures they send to their baby daddy that are carefully selected to have no image of them. Wouldn't you be angry that they just tried to wipe themselves from your daughters life after being such an integral part of it?" Quinn nodded slowly, hating herself now that Dan put it that way.

"I know but I still can't just wonder over there I don't know what to say?"  
>"Just say hi and see where the conversation leads you." Quinn looked critically at Laura who had 'fallen' into Mickey's lap.<p>

"You should take your own advice."  
>"What's that supposed to me?" Quinn just winked mysteriously and look back over at the New Directions.<p>

**As people began to file out of the hall the Glee club crowded around Mr Schue. **

"**I am so proud of you guys." he said. "Even if you don't win I think you've learnt a very important lesson."  
>"Did you know we would do that?" asked Mercedes.<br>"I thought you might. I had seen you and Rachel do it before in 'Take Me or Leave Me' I took a gamble and it paid off well. By the way Finn loved the alternate ending to the Finale. Good one." Finn put an arm round his brother.  
>"Thanks Mr Schue."<br>"Finn, Kurt, you were amazing!" Burt and Carole had come over to congratulate them, they were the only parents who came to the events and they only came to Nationals. "And the rest of you, too, it was brilliant."  
>"Yeah it was." said Burt, though the music hadn't quite been to his taste. "Say, is that really, Quinn?"<br>"Yes." It was Blaine. He'd appeared at Carole's shoulder. Kurt flew over and gave him a hug. **

"**I never knew you could rap!" **

"**Yeah seriously Blaine what was with that?" asked Finn**

"**Well we decided; Wes, David and I, that we should do something really different and we thought never have we done a rap song so there we go."**

"**It was good." said Puck "But not as good as Artie." the boy in the wheelchair grinned. **

"**What should we do about Quinn?"  
>"Just go talk to her." said Blaine. <strong>

"**We'll go." said Burt and off he and Carole went. **

**They couldn't hear what they said but Quinn looked even worse then before. **

"**I shouldn't of let that happen." said Finn**

"**Yeah he probably unleashed one of his rants." added Kurt, as they watched Quinn and three other people climb onto the stage. They recognised them as the leads and Finn glared at the red haired boy as the sat down and started talking, again. **

"**Blaine you met Quinn didn't you?"  
>"What?"<br>"Before the show, didn't you, I saw the way you two interacted during the performances. You weren't that friendly before." everyone looked away from Quinn and her friends and at Blaine when Sam posed his question. Blaine shifted on his feet.**

"**Yeah, I walked in when they were singing Hakuna Matata."  
>"They didn't perform that." said Mr Schue.<strong>

"**Yeah it was for fun, we sang her and the rest of Living Chorus Girl."**

"**But you didn't perform that." said Mr Schue**

"**I know that was the point but Mr Schue you're missing the point they're making." **

"**Oh."**

"**How come you didn't tell!" Kurt said in a quiet hiss.**

"**Because I knew from talking to her that she nervous about Nationals and meeting you, I mean she didn't say anything but it was sort of obvious. I didn't want to give her an extra burden. So unless one of you walked into her she wouldn't have to talk to you until after her performance, then that wait would be lifted. I was just being kind." Everyone looked a good deal less angry at Blaine and Kurt gave him another hug. They glanced back at Quinn and for a moment their eyes met. They all looked away. **

"Oh that's it." said Dan. Quinn looked up.

**They all looked over at him, he was glaring between them and Quinn and at the other boy and girl.**

"Dan?" asked Quinn, really confused and slightly embarrassed. "What are you doing?"

"Killing two birds with one stone."

**The boy Dan looked over at them and said "Can I borrow a guitar?" They all glanced at each other.**

"**Sure." said Mr Schue "Can we ask what we're doing?"  
>"I said."<br>"Yeah but we didn't understand."  
>"Well the only one concerns you and that is breaking the tension." All of the glee club looked at each other, completely confused.<strong>

Quinn buried her head in her hands when he slung the guitar over his head and onto his shoulders, Laura and Mickey were looking curiously up at him, wondering what part they were going to play.

_**Dan: **__Oh, oh, ohOh, oh, oh  
>You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables<br>Left a small town and never looked back_

Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up, realising that he wanted her to sing.

_**Quinn: **__I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts<em>

Laura and Mickey got to their feet and joined the other two in the middle of the stage.

_**Mickey: **__I say, "Can you believe it?"  
>As we're lyin' on the couch<br>__**Laura: **__The moment, I can see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

_**All: **__Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the fist time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_**Mickey: **__Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
><em>_**Mickey, Quinn&Dan: **__And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

They pointed to Laura when they sang that line

_**Quinn: **__You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_

Quinn shot the New Directions a half glance when she sung that.

_**Dan: **__You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_**Quinn: **__But we got bills to pay_

Quinn put her hand up there.

_**Laura: **__We got nothin' figured out  
>When it was hard to take<br>Yes, yes_

_**All: **__This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the fist time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Quinn and Dan moved to the side of the stage, Quinn understanding the second 'bird'.

_**Laura: **__And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_

She took one step towards him

_**Mickey: **__You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

He stepped forward gazing at her.

_**Laura: **__I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

She looked sad and apprehensive as she remembered their real argument

_**Mickey: **__Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

Mickey took the final step to be right in front of her.

_**Laura: **__Then, you took me by surprise_

She was barely breathing, hardly believing what she thought was coming next.

_**Mickey: **__I said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

He took her hand, smiling as he changed the lyrics.

_**Laura: **__I said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

Laura followed his suite of changing the lyrics, intertwining her fingers with his

_**Mickey: **I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

His voice hitched slightly on the word love and she rested her hand on his cheek

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

On the long 'mine' he rested his forehead on hers. Quinn high-fived Dan's head as he was busy strumming the guitar both grinning.

_**Laura&Mickey: **__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Quinn and Dan came back to join them for the end.

_**All: **__Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>And I can see it  
>I can see it now<em>

When they finished they burst out laughing. The New Directions gave them a large round of applause as Mickey and Laura shared their first kiss. Dan went and returned the guitar to it's old spot and when he returned he was greeted with a whack on the head from Mickey. He looked to see Laura chasing Quinn round he stage. The New Directions and Blaine were looking highly amused by this.

"Dan, save me!" she shouted as she came back round. Dan considered it for a moment then caught her round the waist for Laura to hit her. "Traitor!" she yelled and tickled him. He collapsed into Mickey and Laura and the four teenagers fell to the floor in a heap.

After a couple of moments they had gained control of themselves, they disentangled themselves and got their feet breathless and red. They straightened their performance outfits and quickly checked for any rips.

"Well that was interesting." said Kurt after a pause.

"I think we'll take that as a compliment." Quinn said with a smile. They were all standing there smiling at each other. Puck opened his mouth when Ellen came running in from the side of the stage.

"Ellen, you ok?" asked Dan.

"Quinn your phone."

"Oh." she reached out for it casually.

"It's your home number." Quinn turned pale and grabbed it.

"Hello. Leah?"  
>"Quinn." There was relief in her voice.<p>

"What's happened? Is everything ok? Have you hurt yourself? Do you-"  
>"No Quinn I'm fine, so is Beth." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"Then what is it?"  
>"I was worried about you."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you didn't call when you said you would."<br>"Oh, oh." Quinn was smiling now. "It's fine, I forgot, got really distracted with everything."  
>"Oh good, good. Well I'll see you later."<br>"Bye, bye Leah." she hung up and took a deep breath.

"Is everything all right?" All her friends were looking concerned.

"Yeah."  
>"Cool, I'll tell the others. When we saw it was we all sort of had heart attacks."<p>

"Yeah, thanks."

When Ellen left Quinn sunk down onto the stage, breathing hard. She put her head in one of her hands and tried to control herself."Quinn what is going on, you said you were okay?" Laura was looking more worried then when she received the call. All the New Directions shared looks, trying to work out what was going on.

"I am, everything is fine. Turns out she was worried about me 'cause I didn't ring when I said I would, it's just. So scary, for that second, when I thought." she trailed off looking up. "It doesn't matter though."  
>"You're talking about Beth." she looked up at Puck.<p>

"Yeah." Puck nodded.

"And how is she?"  
>"At the moment... not great." Puck's face contorted. "It's just chicken pox." Puck visibly relaxed at that.<p>

"Who's Leah?"  
>"Mickey's older sister."<p>

"And does she often watch Beth?"  
>"No."<br>"No!"  
>"She's normally watched by Mrs Turner, who is my land lord, but Mrs Turner is very old so I didn't think it was a good idea to let her near Beth or Mrs Bremmer who is Laura's mum, who has never chicken pox, and seeing as chicken pox is much worse for adults to get it I thought it would be prudent to keep her away too. But Leah's best friend Nadia, they're three years older than us, has a daughter Beth's age named Lola and from what I've heard Leah is practically a second mum to Lola so she has plenty of experience."<p>

**Puck backed down but he had a sour look on his face that matched what he was feeling inside. These people knew his daughter better than he did, he'd heard what that girl had said 'we all sort of had heart attacks' and he'd seen the looks of panic. It wasn't fair. They knew her better than he did, they had known instantly known and he'd been left out of the loop. Quinn had become one of them, he saw it instantly. **

**He glanced at the rest of New Directions and knew that they had seen it too. They all knew she wasn't really one of them anymore. Finn felt a little sick. He'd always fantasised about meeting Quinn again, this wasn't really how he'd pictured it. She was ready to jump to the defence of her new friends. Also he was pretty sure Quinn and Dan were going out, they had to be. Not to mention the fact that Rachel had decided to forgive him now that they had met Quinn again, she was now holding one of his hands in both of his.**

Quinn noticed Rachel and Finn holding hands and tried not to feel a swooping disappointment. What had she been expecting? This is why she had left. She tore her eyes from Finn and Rachel and onto Mr Schue who was speaking

"So who runs your glee club because I saw your last years invitationals tape and whoever it is deserves a medal." Quinn blushed and smiled

"I do."

"Oh." Mr Schue looked surprised but impressed. A great deal of muttering ensued from New Directions but they all looked impressed "You did an amazing job."  
>"I had the best teacher." Quinn said sincerely. Mr Schue went red and looked at his feet but the New Directions nodded in agreement.<p>

"Thank you, Quinn.""I mean it."

Before their conversation could go any further the doors opened and the audience returned. Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers and the rest of Living Chorus appeared on stage. They stood in their groups waiting for everyone to take their seats before the judges arrived to announce their verdict. A fat man in a suit and tie who was announced as the most successful business man from Mitchell. They applauded and he opened the last place envelope quickly

"Vocal Adrenaline." The group looked each other and then walked off. They shuffled up to fill the gap, she looked at Blaine and Mr Schue they all wished each other luck silently. The man opened the envelope.

"Draw. New Directions and Living Chorus"

"What?" It was Rachel "Again!" Kurt shot her a look as they applauded the Warblers who took their second place trophy. "It says here that you must now perform a solo number and group number each for the judges." Quinn nodded, she had read the rule book. She stepped forward

"I'll be doing the solo for Living Chorus."

"Right, someone fetch Vocal Adrenaline's band. New Directions have you chosen?"  
>"Give us a minute."<p>

"**I'll do it." said Rachel, immediately "This is what I'm good for, I've got loads of songs that I could sing."  
>"Yeah but are they up to the right kind of level?" asked Mercedes "I personally have an excellent song that I have been working on for several months."<br>"No I think I have a better one." said Kurt instantly **

"**Guys keep it down we need to make the right choice here."  
>"Mr Schue I think I have the perfect song." It was Finn. He'd been very quiet since they'd found Quinn again. "Seeing as we're going against Quinn, I think it would be good. Your songs are all going to be brilliant but I can guarantee they won't have the emotion of mine." They looked at each other.<br>"Alright Finn." said Mr Schue. "I'll take you up on this." he nodded and walked over to where Quinn was standing next to the judge. She seemed to pale slightly seeing that she was going against Finn but then gave him a small smile he barely returned. **

"**This is in alphabetical order so you Finn are first." Finn nodded and walked over to the band and told them the song he wanted. They nodded and as they started to play he looked straight at Quinn.**

As the music of an all too familiar song started Finn looked her right in the eye and she knew this song was for her.

_**Finn: **__An empty room can be so deafening,  
>The silence makes you wanna scream,<br>It drives you crazy._

Quinn felt the music drawing her in, she got up and took over the tune

_**Quinn: **__I chased away the shadows of your name,_

Finn looked up shocked. The two Glee clubs shared a surprised look and one of the judges leafed through the rule book to find that it was allowed

_And burned the picture in the frame,  
>But it couldn't save me<em>

_And how could we quit something we never even tried,  
><em>_**Finn: **__Well you still can't tell me why._

They began to walk towards each other.

_**Both: **__We built it up,  
>To watch it we meant nothing at all.<br>I gave and gave the best of me,  
>But couldn't give you what you walked away,<br>You stole my life,  
>Just to find what your looking no matter how I try,<br>I can't hate you anymore  
>...I can't hate you anymore.<em>

They were right in front of each other oblivious to the audience.

_**Finn: **__Your not the person who you used to be,  
><em>_The one I want who wanted me,  
>And that's a shame but,<em>

Finn shrugged as if to say he didn't mind the difference he saw in her

_**Quinn: **__There's only so many tears that you can cry.  
>Before it drains the light right from your eyes,<br>And I can't go on that way._

Quinn stressed these lines, they meant a lot, she had to make him see there was a good reason.

_**Finn: **__And so I'm letting go of everything we were,  
><em>_**Quinn: **__It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt._

_**Both: **__We built it up,  
>To watch it we meant nothing at all.<br>I gave and gave the best of me,  
>But couldn't give you what you walked away,<em>

They walked away from each other arms outstretched

_You stole my life,  
>Just to find what your looking no matter how I try,<br>I can't hate you anymore._

They ran back towards each other and spun on the spot, reminiscing Don't Stop Belivein, laughing.

_**Quinn: **__Sometimes you hold so tight,  
>It slips right through your hands.<br>__**Finn: **__Will I ever understand?_

Finn shrugged and half smiled

_**Both: **__We built it up,  
>To watch it we meant nothing at all.<br>I gave and gave the best of me,  
>But couldn't give you what you walked away,<br>You stole my life,  
>Just to find what your looking no matter how I try,<br>I can't hate you anymore _

_I can't hate you anymore _

At the end the audience gave them the biggest round of applause that night. They grinned at each other. They had only done one duet and that hadn't exactly been friendly, it was nice to sing with each other.

"Alright, now I think it would only be fair to ask you to go first,miss, for the chorus number."

Quinn nodded, thought for a moment then wondered over to the band. She spoke for a second then came back with a smile.

_**Quinn: **__You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill  
>You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will<br>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I just cannot stand still! _

Quinn started doing the routine she had seen Mickey doing and hoped she could pull it off

_'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and rounds  
>And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound<br>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, and I found my way  
>'Cause you can't stop the beat<em>

Finn leapt back up from his chair to join in

_**Quinn and Finn: **__Ever since this whole world began  
>A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man<br>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today  
>'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky<br>You can wonder if you wanna, but I'll never ask why  
>And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<br>That You Can't Stop the Beat! _

In the musical bit she tried to help Finn with his dancing but it was a disaster in the end they shared a laugh and a hug. Annoyed Rachel jumped up to sing the next part grabbing the boy they thought was Quinn's boyfriend on the way

_**Rachel: **__You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea  
><em>_**Dan: **__You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!  
><em>_**Rachel: **__And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, __**Both: **__I'll call the N double A C P_

_**Rachel: **__Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round  
><em>_**Dan: **__(round and round)  
><em>_**Rachel: **__And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound  
><em>_**Dan: **__(speed of sound, yeah)  
><em>_**Rachel: **__I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
><em>_**Both: **__Cause you can't stop the beat! _

Dan began to lead Rachel in the dance routine.

_Ever since we first saw the ligh  
>tA man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night<br>So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
>Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above<br>You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin' of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat! _

In the next musical gap Quinn and Finn ran forward to join Rachel and Dan and they had a mini dance competition. Then Laura leapt on stage

_**Laura: **__You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am_

Everyone laughed at the voice she was putting on.

_And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham! And if you don't like the way I look, well, I just don't give a damn! _

The rest of their clubs joined them on the stage copying the five in front

_**Laura&Chorus: **__Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
>And my hearts keepin time to the speed of sound<br>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
>Cause you can't stop the beat...<em>

_Ever since this whole world began  
>A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man<br>So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today!  
>Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky<br>You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why  
>And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<br>That you can't stop the beat! _

Mike and Mickey danced together like they had for their whole life, their moves getting more and more impressive. Then Mercedes strutted forward

_**Mercedes [Chorus]: **__Oh, Oh, Oh  
>You can't stop today [No!<br>]As it comes speeding 'round the track [oooh, child yes! ]  
>Yesterday is hist'ry [be gone! ]<br>And it's never comin' back! [Look ahead, cause...]  
>Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black [Yeah! ]<em>

At that point they interspersed themselves Living Chorus, New Directions

_**Mercedes&Chorus: **__'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
>And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound<br>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
>'Cause you can't stop the beat!<em>

_Ever since we first saw the light,  
>A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night<br>So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today!  
>Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above<br>And you can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat! _

_**All: **__Aah, aah, aah,_

The Warblers came on to the stage to join the fun

_Ahh, ahh, ahh_

Vocal Adrenaline ran on to the stage, too

_Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh_

Finn, Quinn, Blaine and Sunshine ran to the front

_Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman like to shake it on a saturday night<br>__But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!  
>Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above<br>You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!<br>Cause you can't stop the beat!  
>You can't stop the beat<br>You can't stop the beat  
>You can't stop the beat!<em>

They danced together till the last beat when their heads dropped down.

The audience went wild, it was by far the best performance of the evening. They all hugged each other and laughed. Mr Schue looked very happy but Dustin looked a little surly. An interviewer came on stage and up to the four in front. Rachel made to go forward but Kurt caught her and shook his head.

"So that's definitely the first time all four choirs went and performed a number together on stage and you obviously enjoyed that. Now I hear that, despite being their closest rivals, the Warblers and the New Directions are good friends because you.." he pointed his mike at Blaine.

"Blaine"  
>"Because you Blaine date one of their members and he was briefly in your choir."<br>"True."

"And that person is your sibling…."  
>"Finn, yeah."<p>

"So you can sing together but I heard there was some hard feelings between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline."  
>"There was but Jesse isn't with them anymore and it's entirely one person in our clubs fault that Sunshine left. Oh and I don't even know the name of the new soloist."<br>"So you're turning over a new leaf."  
>"You could say that."<p>

"Okay so what about you two. 'cause that duet between you Finn and"

"Quinn."  
>"Quinn, that was something different."<br>"Well I was at McKinley till two weeks before Nationals last year, I was in glee club with them."  
>"So Long Live was for you."<br>"Yeah."

"I see." The interviewer couldn't talk anymore however because the judges had reached their decision.

"Living Chorus." said the business man in a monotone. Quinn stared at him. There was silence in the hall then Finn pushed her forwards. Suddenly the crowd seemed to have got that that bored name was actually the winner because they got to their feet to applaud. Blaine and the Warblers were jumping up and down cheering and the New Directions were screaming for her, even Rachel had forgotten, for a moment that they were enemies, and was cheering her on. She took the trophy with awe and lifted it up, grinning at her friends. They'd won Nationals!


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn sat opposite New Directions in one of the quieter cafes, sipping coffee and savouring her victory. She had convinced them that she could celebrate with her friends tomorrow, she only had this day to talk to them. No one seemed sure how to start the conversation though. There was so much to say but no one seemed to have the words.

Eventually Kurt set down his cup and looked her straight in the eye.

"Just tell us why?"  
>"I thought I made it clear in my letter. I couldn't take McKinley anymore." She cast a side long glance at Finn who had Rachel draped over him.<p>

"Plenty of people get heart broken Quinn, they don't run away."  
>"Kurt, my life was on loop. I date Finn he pines after Rachel. I cheat we break. He dates Rachel. They break. I date Finn, he pines after Rachel, again. Couldn't you see it was just happening all over again minus Beth. I just needed a new start."<br>"What about us? Why didn't you keep in touch?"  
>"Because you would've known where I was."<br>"Quinn." said Kurt very seriously "You don't understand what's like for us, every time you send pictures we scour them for you, just a trace of you. Anything."  
>"Why didn't you just move on?"<br>"We couldn't Quinn." said Santana "You're one of us. Sure you didn't say much and most of the time what you did say wasn't very nice, but we all care about you. We couldn't just let you go." Quinn rubbed her forehead

"I thought you might have moved on."  
>"What like you did." Quinn looked at Rachel<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't care about us anymore."  
>"What, of course I care about you guys."<p>

"Really then why did you get all angry at Puck?"

"Because he was insinuating that I didn't leave my daughter in the best care available."

"Fine if you're still one of us come back to McKinley, now."

"I can't do that Rachel, this isn't about me anymore."

"See it's about your new boyfriend."

"I'm not even going to pretend I know what you're talking about." said Quinn in a tired voice "This about Living Chorus, the cheerleaders and Beth."

"Oh so it is you!" exclaimed Santana. "You're our biggest competition at Nationals, you're the coach/head cheerleader."

"Yeah, are you back on the squad?"

"Yep, me and Britt, co-head cheerleaders."

"Awesome, girl." they high-fived over the table

"So that's why you won't come back, because you rule the school."  
>"I don't rule the school. No one is too bothered about the glee club and the sports clubs, I mean next year maybe if we win everything, but right now me, Mickey, Dan and Laura are just like everyone else."<br>"What are Mickey, Laura and Dan?"  
>"Mickey is captain of the hockey and baseball team, Laura is like sort of head cheerleader and Dan is captain of the basketball team and quarterback of the football team." Everyone dropped their cups. Finn choked on his drink, and Puck thumped him on the back. "What?"<p>

"How long did it take for you two to get together?" asked Rachel. This time it was Quinn who choked on her drink. She coughed and spluttered. Then burst out laughing. Everyone waited for her to calm down. She took several deep breaths before saying

"Dan's not my boyfriend!" she then went very serious "Dan had a girlfriend before we met, in our first year at high school.. Her name was Amy. They were childhood friends and he loved her and then she died, freak car accident. He's never got over, from what I've heard, he hasn't dated anyone since then. I haven't dated anyone since then, I haven't wanted to."

"No one's asked you out?" asked Sam incredulously. "No, I have Mickey to thank for that."  
>"How?""He tried to chat me up on my first and I freaked at him, I don't really remember what I said but I started crying and I slapped him, several times."<br>"Whoa." said Sam.

"Yeah, so then Mickey warned everyone off, told them not to ask me out, told them I was severely heart broken."

"And they actually listened to that?" asked Tina disbelieving

"No I think he said don't ask the new girl out if you like your face the way it is, look what she did to me. Then I think he added she was heart broken."  
>"Wow. He sounds like a good friend."<br>"He is." Quinn drunk some of her coffee trying to alleviate the awkwardness

"If he's not your boyfriend how come you were flirting with him?" Finn spoke to Quinn for the first time. Quinn raised her eyebrow at him.

"Do you really thing you're in a position to talk about that."

"What?" Quinn slammed down her cup

"All those songs you sung with Rachel when you weren't dating when you were dating _me_. I'd keep your moth shut on this topic Finn." Finn clamped his mouth shut instantly and sat back looking wary.

"So we will see you again then, at cheerleading Nationals."

"Yeah, if you get, I'll have to meet up with all of you."  
>"Yeah and maybe we could fly here." said Kurt "If you host it."<p>

"You might not get plane tickets but the train service isn't bad, I heard."

"We'll see." Quinn sighed and smiled wistfully

"This isn't going like I'd imagined. I don't know what I expected, I guess I expected us all to still be the best of friends and just talk about what happened whilst we lead different lives, not all these hanging silences." They all nodded. Meeting Quinn again was so much harder that they had first guessed it might be.

"I guess we've all done a lot of growing in this last year." said Puck.

"Will you come home?" everyone looked at Finn. He put a hand over his mouth as if he hadn't meant to say it out loud. Rachel was sitting up and giving Finn a very hard stare. Quinn flushed red as they all turned to look at her.

"I don't know."

"Why?"  
>"Like I said before. It's Beth."<br>"You don't want Beth in Lima?" said Mercedes curiously.

"Sort of."

"But I'm in Lima!" said Puck angrily.  
>"I know, I know. It's just I'm not going to find what I have here in Lima. Mrs Turner would never evict me. She'd probably pay the rent for me if I couldn't make it, I'm never going to find anywhere like that. The chances of finding somewhere like that, someone like that, they're so small. I've got a good job. I'm up for scholarships to college. We're secure here. I can't move."<p>

Puck bit his lip. He knew where Quinn had to stay but that didn't mean he wanted her to. He had to choose between seeing his daughter and her being secure and stable. He nodded at Quinn and then reached across and took her hand. Quinn jumped at the physical contact.

"I promise you I'll get a job and I'll help you with anything. Anything at all. You or Beth need something you call me Quinn, I don't care where you are I will come." Quinn felt her eyes fill with tears. She looked Puck right in the eyes and nodded. They smiled at each other and Quinn retrieved her hand to wipe away the tears. Puck looked satisfied and put his arm around Lauren.

Finn watched this unsure. Quinn may have said in her letter that she didn't love Puck but they both loved Beth. Would that eclipse every other kind of love she felt? Would it eclipse his for her? He also didn't know whether he should get back with Quinn. She had dumped him. Should he really chase around after him when she had clearly moved on. But had she moved on? She'd said she hadn't dated anyone and Finn believed her. Finn just didn't get why Quinn was so angry with him. She didn't have any right to be. She had left him heart broken! God it was such a mess!

"So Quinn what was with the song selections?" asked Blaine, trying to find common ground that they could talk about.

"Yeah they were… unusual." said Kurt

"I know but I'd sung a Taylor Swift song from that album earlier in the week and I was listening to the rest and I realised Story of Us sort of fitted with our situation." she said this with an awkward smile. The rest nodded when she said that.

"So that was why you were staring at us." said Sam

"Yeah I was singing to you."

"And the others?"

"Similar situation really, Laura sang Not Alone to me on Monday I think and I- What?" Finn and Kurt had both spat out their mouthfuls of coffee and were gaping at her in shock. The rest of the club were looking curiously at them, too. Finn stared at Kurt some sort of weird panic going through him. He didn't know why he was panicking, it wasn't that big a deal. Or as it?

"Er guys." said Puck after a pause. Kurt was the first to snap out of it.

"Well you see I sang Not Alone to Finn on Monday." There was an awkward pause

"Well that's weird." said Puck eventually.

"What Taylor Swift song did you sing?" asked Blaine

"Er…Last Kiss." This time they all froze staring at each "Oh don't tell me you sang that too." Mercedes nodded.

"Finn sang it on Wednesday."

"I sang it on Wednesday. That's just, that is just plain weird." There was more silence. "What about your song choices? I'm guessing What is This Feeling has something to do with a row." Mr Schue nodded.

"I thought, maybe, just maybe they'd do another take me or leave me."

"That's what I thought." she said nodding and smiling. "And was that the same idea for I Just Can't Wait to Be King?"

"Er… no. I didn't see that coming." Quinn frowned, then understood.

"You fell out this week, after the songs were dished out." Kurt nodded and Finn grimaced but Quinn smiled "Hasn't changed much then."

"No we haven't but we managed perfectly fine without you." snapped Rachel aggressively. Quinn didn't bother to roll her eyes, she had hoped she had solved things with her apology but it seemed Rachel was determined to hold a grudge. "Well anyway, it's was really good Kurt, Finn but honestly Can You Feel The Love Tonight was so beautiful. I loved it."

"Thanks Quinn." said Santana, she held Brittany's hand "Coming from you that is very extravagant praise."

"Well I think it deserved it. Blaine, Les Mis was really good but the rapping?"

"Why is everyone so shocked that I can rap?"  
>"Not quite what we expect from you." said Quinn and the rest nodded "Can I ask why?"<br>"Just something different. Me, Wes and David have all got beautiful boyfriend/girlfriends so it seemed appropriate." Kurt flushed red at that. "And the Les Mis, I saw it with Kurt and I liked it. Though we're not quite good enough to beat you."

"Yeah but you beat Vocal Adrenaline that's something, although I didn't think they were as good as they were last year." Quinn covered her mouth when she said that. Shocked by her carelessness.

"You saw last year." asked Finn hoarsely

"I saw it live, we went to New York."

"Beth, you took Beth." said Puck in just as hoarse a voice. Quinn nodded.

"I nearly walked into you; Blaine and your parents Finn and Kurt but I hid in time."

"You hid from me?"

"Of course. You weren't really supposed to know I was there." They nodded

"And you didn't come back." said Finn in a hoarse whisper

"I wanted to, after, Long Live and what Mr Schue said I had to leave. It took every ounce of self composure to not break down in front of everyone. I nearly went back. But my friends here helped me.""Move on, forget us." said Kurt affronted

"No, live with out you." There was a silence.  
>"You missed us then."<br>"I miss you." They still sat there with the coffee unable to ask all the questions. Puck drained his cup and squeezed Lauren's hand.

"Can I meet Beth?" Quinn looked at him. She took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't say no.

"Of course, have had chicken pox?"  
>"I think so."<p>

"Puck, seriously. It's much worse for anyone who isn't a child to get it."

"Okay, okay I've had it." Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Noah Puckerman I know a lie when I hear one."  
>"Please Quinn. I really want to see Beth."<p>

"Fine."  
>"Yes!"<p>

"But first text your mum and check 'cause you probably have." Puck pulled out his phone instantly.

"We're coming too, Quinn." said Kurt. Everyone else nodded. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"And have you all had chicken pox." They looked at each other. "Text your parents, now."

All the kids got out there phones whilst Quinn got the bill. By the time she had paid the bill they'd all got a reply.

"Are you all good." There was a round of nods. Quinn smiled

"Okay then, do you guys have coats because it might come on to rain." At this everyone smirked and sniggered apart from Rachel "What?"

"When did you turn into such a mother hen?" asked Kurt

"I am a mother."

"I know but to us."

"Well I do look after the glee club and cheerleading squad and they come to me with all their problems, I'm like the unofficial student guidance counsellor." They laughed and set off. Quinn pulled out her phone and checked her texts. She rolled her eyes again.

"My friends are there already. They decided that, because we're celebrating tomorrow, they'd go entertain Beth."

"Does Beth like them?" asked Puck  
>"Puck she loves them, she sees them like every day and somehow she never fails to get excited about it, though it might just be her age." Puck nodded.<p>

"I really wish I had something for her." Quinn looked at Puck

"It doesn't matter. You being there, will mean the world to her. She asks about you a lot." Puck smiled

"Does she talk a lot?"  
>"Yeah and she's teaching herself to sing little bits of what I sing."<p>

"Our daughter's a singer then.""How could she not be! I mean you as her father, me as her mum and all my singing friends." He laughed.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe I'm finally going to meet her again."

"I'm sorry I took her away." Quinn said quietly looking at the pavement.

"Hey it's ok, I mean at first I was pissed. Like really pissed but Lauren really helped me get over it. Realise that she wasn't in my life anyway, really. It wasn't like I saw her. But she had one parent and as long as she knew that I didn't choose to be away from her, I was happy. Besides I saw the videos and pictures, she's really happy." Quinn smiled at him and for the first time felt like they might actually have a friendship that worked.

Finn had managed to detach Rachel from him and was walking in between Kurt and Blaine. Neither of them could think of anything to say to him. Finn was trying to work out whether Quinn liked him or not. There were times when she was sending him these sad looks and Finn was 100% sure Quinn still loved him but then when she had snapped at him when he'd mentioned flirting. The problem was he knew she was right. Finn also knew that telling Quinn that he loved her wouldn't be enough, she wouldn't believe him. He had hurt her far to much for that. He also had Rachel hanging all over him, maybe that was why Quinn was so cold? He could always ask Kurt but there were too many people around. Next week, when the cheerleading competition happened he would have to sort it all out. Finn also wasn't overly keen on Puck and Quinn getting friendly. They'd never been friends before and it worried him, would they fall in love with each other. No she loved him and he would win her back.

Quinn opened up the door to her home and instructed everyone to take their shoes off. There were smirks and murmurs of mother hen. Quinn rolled her eyes and proceeded through to where Mickey, Dan and Laura were playing with Beth. Beth's spots seemed to be clearing up quite well and she looked a lot better than before. Obviously the sleep had done her good. She came running up to Quinn and hugged her leg. Quinn lifted her daughter up and held her tightly. She loved Beth more than anyone. She had to get this right, for her. Dan, Laura and Mickey came over and gave her one armed hugs.

"So how is it going?" Quinn shrugged

"I dunno, sometimes we can talk like old friends. Other times there these large silences. But I'm getting along with Puck."  
>"That's good, what about Finn?"<br>"What about him?"  
>"You know what I mean."<p>

"It's like I thought, him and Rachel. She's draped all over him. I want to be sick just looking at her."

The New Directions and Blaine came up to the doorway and watched the four friends talk. They couldn't hear what they were saying because they were whispering. The quiet murmuring was broken by

"Mama look!" Beth had peeked over Quinn's shoulder and was pointing right at Puck. Quinn turned and watched as the glee club stared at Beth.

Beth looked like Quinn, they could see it already. She had pale skin and blonde hair. Her face was the same shape and they reckoned, from what they had seen from photo's she was the same size as Quinn had been. However had Puck's eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were opened wide in shock but they were the same shape, the same shade. She may be covered in red spots but she was still a very beautiful baby. She was going to be as beautiful as her mother when she grew up.

Puck felt faint. He actually had to grasp onto Lauren for support. He couldn't believe that it was his little girl. His baby. She was beautiful. She was so innocent, so pure. Puck was so deeply moved, he couldn't explain why. Seeing her there staring at him like she knew him but didn't he felt so in love with her. Also the way Quinn held her, like she weighed nothing but was the most important artefact in the world. The ease at which she held her daughter, the gentle love. Puck knew Beth had a good home here. He would never again doubt her ability to look after Beth.

"Mummy why they stare?" asked Beth after all the New Directions gazed at her.

"Well Bethie they haven't seen you since you were born. You're much much bigger now!" Beth stared back at them and then buried her head in Quinn's shoulder.

"Mummy me no liking their stare." she said.

"Hey it's okay baby." She looked up at the Glee club "Could you look elsewhere?" But they just stared at Beth, transfixed. Beth started to wail, not liking all the staring. Puck freaked out when he heard Beth cry but Quinn seemed to have the whole situation under control. She sat down on the sofa and began to sing

_Hush little baby don't say a word  
><em>_Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
><em>_And if that mocking bird don't sing  
><em>_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
><em>_And if that diamond ring turns brass  
><em>_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass  
><em>_And if that looking glass gets broke  
><em>_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat  
><em>_And if that billy goat won't pull  
><em>_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
><em>_And if that cart and bull turn over  
><em>_Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
><em>_And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
><em>_Mama's gonna buy you a horse and car  
><em>_And if that horse and cart fall down  
><em>_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

Beth calmed down and rested her head contentedly against her mother's shoulder. She wasn't asleep, though, she was gazing at Puck with her large eyes. Everyone else was smiling at the song. It had been so simple, yet beautiful. Her soft voice instantly calming Beth. The New Directions smiled at the way she had changed the lyrics and felt a rush of affection towards them both. Quinn was a good mother, far better than any of them could have guessed. Finn gazed at Quinn. He could honestly say she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She was so natural with Beth, everything about her was so radiant. She had a contented smile he had never seen before on her face, like she was truly happy. Rachel didn't like the way Finn was gazing at Quinn, she didn't like it at all.

"Everybody meet Beth Fabray. Hopefully soon to be Beth Fabray-Puckerman." It took awhile for those words to sink in

"Wait what?" said Puck in shock.

"I wanted her to have both our names but I couldn't give her yours because you weren't there so I couldn't but now you're here, if you'd like." Puck laughed and rolled his eyes

"Of course I want that." He crossed the room and crouched down next to Beth

"Hey little one I'm your-"  
>"Daddy!" Beth's eyes had sparked with recognition. She knew him! Beth threw her tiny arms around Puck's neck, much to his shock. He stayed there, crouched in shock and then slowly began to hug her back. He reached out with one arm and looped it round Quinn's shoulders. For a moment the family sat there, reunited at last, completely oblivious to everyone else. Kurt felt Finn stiffen next to him, he put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head very slightly from side to side, telling Finn he had no need to be worried at all. Finn relaxed but watched them closely, not trusting Puck.<p>

"Mummy they still staring." Puck backed away to see that the rest of his glee club was still staring at them with small happy smiles.

"I'm sorry." said Kurt approaching her with Mercedes. "We didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey Bethie." said Quinn "You know who this is don't you?" Beth considered them and said

"Mercky! Kur-t!" pointing to them respectively. Both of them smiled and shook her hand.

"That's right and, if they want, they'll be your god mummy and daddy."

"Oh Quinn!" said Kurt shocked

"Hey sister you sure."

"Of course. I wouldn't ask for anyone else." Both their eyes filled with tears. "You'll do it right."  
>"Yes!" they both cried and hugged Beth and Quinn.<p>

"Okay Bethie why don't you say hello to everyone else." Quinn set Beth on her feet and she stood there for a moment before toddling of towards Santana and Brittney

"Sannana." she said pointing at the Latina who gave the mini-Quinn a high five "Briney" Brittney looked around her.

"B she means you." said Quinn.

"What?"

"She said Briney, she can't say your name yet so your Briney for now."

"Oh so we're taking the 't's out of everyone's names so is she Beh."  
>"No she's Beth." said Quinn looking at Santana for advice.<p>

"Brittney only Beth is allowed to take the t's out of your name ok." Brittney nodded. Beth had got bored and had wondered over and into Mike.

"Mick! Mick!" she said "Tin! Tin!" this caused a lot people who knew the cartoon to go into hysterics.

"Artie!" she screamed loudly. She could say his name properly and it greatly excited her. Artie put her on his lap and wheeled her over to Lauren, which she found to be great fun.

"Lawen" she said smiling. Lauren nodded nervously down at her, unsure what to do with a little kid. Beth moved on to Sam

"Sam!"

"Hey Beth!" he said lifting her up. Sam had plenty of experience with little children. Quinn knew this so she didn't mind Sam playing with Beth. Also Beth liked him because she could say his name.

"How are Stevie and Stacey, Sam?" Quinn asked as Sam tossed Beth in the air

"Okay, their pretty used to living in a motel by now."  
>"Your luck hasn't gone up?"<br>"It did, we nearly got out and everything but Stacey got appendicitis really badly it cost loads to have the operation and everything and someone had to stay at home and watch her recover and everything. They miss you. They were very sad when you left."  
>"I'll go visit."<br>"Would you?" asked Sam as he set Beth down on the floor. "They're not having it good, at all. They have nothing to look forward to. Anything nice would mean a lot to them."  
>"I'll take them out for the day, it's a promise." Sam smiled at Quinn.<p>

"Thanks." Their conversation was interrupted by Beth pointing at Mr Schue and saying

"Shoe! Shoe!" Everyone laughed, even Rachel and Will.  
>"Really Quinn, you told her to call me shoe."<p>

"No I told her that's Mr Schue but she never got her head round it so I let it be shoe."

"Well actually Beth my name is Will." Beth looked very confused for a moment then said

"Shill." and ran off. "Bane!" was the next excited name they heard being called.

"Hello kiddo," said Blaine "I wondered if you were going to know my name."

"Of course she knows your name. It just took ages to find a picture of you."

For the first time the New Directions looked around Quinn's living room. There were photos everywhere. Every surface was covered in them. On the table there were ones of Beth and on the mantle place there were pictures of her new friends, glee club and cheerios but their eyes were drawn to window sill at the back. It was crammed of pictures of them. There were the year book photos from their first two years, sectionals and regionals she had performed with them. There was one of Quinn, Santana and Brittney in a hallway in cheerleading uniform. There were quite a few when Quinn was pretty far along with Mercedes and Kurt. Then some with Sam and Puck. There was even one of Kurt and Blaine's duet of Candles. Most were of Quinn and Finn. Finn was everywhere. The photo that took centre however was different. It had all the glee club minus Finn in it. It had been taken at prom. Kurt and Blaine were dancing and they were the main focus of the photo, in the background you could see Quinn dancing with Santana and Mercedes whilst they sang into their mikes. Rachel danced with Sam, Mike and Tina, Puck and Lauren and Artie and Brittney looked like they were having the time of their lives. Underneath in Quinn's loopy handwriting was inscribed _'Courage'. _

Kurt looked at the photo and read the inscription and then glanced at Blaine. Blaine looked slightly amused. Kurt, however, burst out laughing. He clutched onto Blaine and doubled up in hysterics. Everyone else read the quote and failed to see what was so funny, though they noticed Blaine's lips were quirking upwards as if he too found it amusing.

"What?" asked Quinn when Kurt seemed to have regained himself

"Sorry, it's just when I met Blaine he told me to have courage and I made this collage of 'courage' around this picture of him." Blaine nodded

"Wait what?"  
>"I made a collage of courage around your school photo."<br>"I have to admit I find that slightly creepy but I also now understand why this is 10 times funnier to you. I mean I found it mildly amusing because I used to send Kurt texts saying courage and now someone is using a photo of the two of us to depict courage."

"Well I thought it was courage, both of you. Kurt coming back out there after that, I wouldn't have been able to do it and then Blaine asking him to dance in front of our entire prejudice school." The rest nodded. The two boys just smiled and held hands. Beth had got tired of being ignored and walked over to Rachel.

"Rwacel." Rachel was about to correct her and point out that mispronunciation was a terrible habit when she caught Quinn's eye. Quinn was giving her a look that clearly said 'correct my daughter and you will die' so Rachel merely smiled forcefully and patted Beth's head. Finn was standing uncomfortably in a corner. He knew his turn was coming. He didn't think he could handle meeting the baby that was almost his. She was so sweet. So beautiful. Finn remembered all the love and heart ache that she had caused him. He didn't hate her he just couldn't deal with her. What's more she was a very enthusiastic baby what is she wanted to hug him or something. What would he do?

He watched Beth scan the room in a manner that reminded him so much of her mother with the eyes of her father. He watched her sort out the people she had seen. He watched as her eyes passed onto him. They fixed on him and just stayed there, staring. Then Beth began to make her way towards Finn. No one in the room was moving, no one was talking. Finn was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who wasn't breathing. She stopped in front of him. He looked down and saw the women who broke his heart and the man who had betrayed his trust, but he didn't hate the little one.

"Finn!" she shouted excitedly. Her high voice cut through his thoughts, leaving them in ruins. She hugged his leg and Finn froze. The room exploded.

Quinn and Rachel both rushed forward. Rachel was held back by Lauren and Puck much to her annoyance. Everyone was talking loudly. Quinn quickly detached a very confused looking Beth from Finn's leg.

"I'm sorry, she can say your name, which means she likes you way more than anyone else, like with Artie and Sam." Finn nodded stupefied.  
>"Sorry." the word was spoken so softly yet with such sincerity it made him look down. Beth was gazing at the floor, looking very sorry. Finn squatted down.<p>

"Hey." he said lifting her chin "It's okay, I was just a little shocked. I still think of you as tiny baby Drizzle." Beth's face brightened.  
>"Mama calls me Drizzle." she said with a huge smile on her face.<p>

There was a moment of complete silence. Everyone digested what Beth had just said. Quinn felt her face burning. Finn straightened up, he suddenly couldn't breathe in here. His eyes met Quinn's for half a second and that was all it took to send him bolting out of the flat.


	12. Chapter 12

Beth burst into tears. If Quinn hadn't hated it when her daughter cried she would have been grateful for such an effective alleviant of the tension that had been building in the room. She scooped up her daughter and started to hum to her and rock her. When Beth continued to cry Quinn left the room closely followed by Puck, Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn was so occupied with Beth that she didn't notice the others having silent conversations with the rest of the people left in the room. They mainly said keep Rachel in the room at all costs.

Finn heard Beth burst into tears and felt a little bad but he had to get out of their. He could not believe that. Quinn called her daughter Drizzle! What the hell! Finn was so confused. He opened the front door and went and sat on the wall outside. He ran his hands over face. He had freaked out in there and made Beth cry and that was bound to make Quinn hate him. Why should he care though? After everything she'd done to him. But the truth was Finn knew he'd hurt too, not so bad but quite bad, so he could still want her. He also knew, from what Kurt kept telling, the heart was irrational, whatever that meant, it didn't listen to reason. He looked up when he saw the front door open.

Everyone sat quietly after they'd all left. There was a pause then Mr Schue said

"Erm what is Drizzle?" They all looked at him.  
>"You don't know?" asked Tina in surprise<br>"Of course he doesn't." said Santana "He's a teacher. He only knows Beth would be called Beth because Puck sang Beth."  
>"Wait so Drizzle was her name?"<br>"Drizzle was Finn's name for Beth when he thought Beth was his." said Mike "He came up with it in one of your Spanish tests, he thought it was a brilliant name, Quinn, not so much."  
>"Oh."<br>"I'm going to talk to him." said Rachel standing. There was a panic from all the Ohio kids  
>"No!"<br>"Why?" she asked suspiciously  
>"Well you…" Blaine struggled to come up with a good explanation<br>"You don't understand why." Rachel turned to Dan."  
>"Why what?"<br>"Why Quinn would call Beth Drizzle, I understand how she feels, I'll go. I can help him." No one could fault him there so they let him leave. Mickey and Laura nodded along to what he had said so the travellers knew it must be true.

Quinn settled Beth down in her bed, she had been pretty tired after she had cried. Quinn covered her up with her blankets and watched her with a smile. Quinn knew it was best for people who were ill to sleep, it gave the body a chance to repair itself and fight the infection. Quinn made to leave the room but was surprised to find it barred by Puck, Mercedes and Kurt.

"Guys what are you doing?"

"Sit down, we want to talk." Quinn sighed, she'd been expecting a full blown interrogation, though the choice of Puck was interesting. She sat down in the comfortable rocker that Shelby had given her. She leant back and sighed in a pensive way. She pushed back on the balls of her feet and allowed the rocker perform its duty. Mercedes, Kurt and Puck watched her interestedly but also slightly concerned. She looked older, much older than them. Was this to do with raising a baby or was this what Quinn looked like when she stopped hiding her emotions?

"So what do you want?" she asked them bluntly, opening her eyes and staring at them.  
>"We want all the answers Quinn." said Kurt "We want to know the things you won't say on front of the others." Quinn sighed. The rocking chair moved slowly backwards and forwards<p>

"Come one Quinn you owe us that much." said Puck "Think of what we are to Beth, what we must mean to you by default. You owe us Quinn, we never hurt you." Quinn arched one of her eyebrows at Puck

"Okay okay I may have hurt you but we both agree it's worth it now isn't it, look at her Quinn, she's worth it." Quinn looked at them. Three completely different looking people all standing there asking after her. Quinn closed her eyes. And thought of the best way to explain.

Finn looked up and was surprised to see who had followed him out, it was Quinn's friends Dan. He still didn't harbour friendly feelings towards Dan because of the way he and Quinn had performed that duet. Dan didn't say a word but sat down next to Finn on the wall and stared into the street.

As the minutes ticked by Finn began to find the other boys presence annoying.

"What do you want?" he snapped at Dan. The ginger haired boy looked up very seriously  
>"To help you understand Quinn." There was a very weighted pause in which Finn's brain went from 'What the hell I did not see that coming!' to 'maybe he'll help me with Quinn.'<br>"Er, understand what?" Dan rolled his eyes.  
>"Finn I am going to be brutally blunt with you."<br>"Okay."  
>"I hate you."<br>"What?"  
>"I. Hate. You."<br>"Why?" Dan paused, he really ought to think instead of just talking, and started considering the best way of explaining it to Finn, from what he'd heard Finn was a bit slow.

All of Quinn's old friends looked at her new ones, who seemed to be communicating telepathically. Mickey was looking surprised and Laura had her head tilted to one side, as if trying to comprehend something, they were gazing at each other.

"Erm hem." coughed Mr Schue. They broke eye contact and looked over at the other teenagers. "What was that about?"

"Er well." said Mickey, not at all prepared to spill his best friends secrets. "He's said goodbye to someone forever but he hasn't let go and it's the same with Quinn, at least she thought it was." They all frowned at each other whilst Laura felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Wait, wait do you mean Amelia his girlfriend?" asked Rachel.  
>"It's Amy." Laura snapped so ferociously that Rachel recoiled a little, she certainly looked very shocked.<br>"You knew her?" asked Tina  
>"Of course we knew her, we've been childhood friends, the four of us, till Amy died." Mickey looked down and blinked back the tears. "So Quinn told you about it."<br>"Yeah but only because we thought they were dating." said Santana  
>"You what?" cried Mickey in horror, he couldn't think of two people least likely to date!<br>"Okay." said Laura in a sort of forced calm voice "Let's set this straight, they are like….brother and sister."  
>"Brother and sister?"<br>"Dan is the one who really understands what Quinn went through, what Finn put Quinn through."  
>"Finn didn't put Quinn through anything! She broke his heart! She has no right-" Rachel's anger was building<br>"Shut up, Berry." snapped Laura "How on earth would know how she was feeling? You think you know everything! Well you may have known her for longer but I know her better! We all know her better than any of you!"  
>"Well maybe not Kurt, Mercedes and Finn." said Mickey quietly<br>"If they knew her so well, we couldn't they see what was happening to her, why couldn't he see, Mickey! God knows I'd like to think I'd notice if I was doing that to someone. And I've tried so hard to hate him for what he did to her but I just can't!"  
>"You think I don't feel that way? You seem to have forgotten what happened on her first day! You didn't see her face Laura! You didn't see it, all that pain."<br>"Wait, of course, you're the one who tried to chat her up." said Mike, stemming the what could turn into the newly formed couple's first row.  
>"Yeah, I am."<br>"Why?" asked Sam  
>"You're seriously asking me why Sam, you dated her for crying out loud. She's beautiful but once she'd, had her little fit I realised she was so…" He trailed off looking at all the expectant faces. He really wanted Quinn to be friends to be with them again, they both did, but they didn't want her hurt again.<p>

Quinn got up and walked across to the CD player that stood on Beth's chest of drawers.

"Quinn?" she held up a hand to stop the questions. She rifled through the collection of tapes till she found the one she wanted. She put it into the tape player and turned back around to face them, her finger hovering over the play button like a wasp over a flower.

"Okay this is something I want you to listen to, and then I'll talk, it always helps."

Dan pulled out his phone. He flicked through until he found something. He then handed it over to Finn. Finn took the phone, which came with headphones. He glanced at it and then back at Dan.

"What?"  
>"Listen to the song, and then I'll talk to you. I'll explain why I hate you, but the song kind of does a good job of that. I'll even help you with Quinn because… well just listen to the song." Finn's thumb hung indecisively over the play button. Dan sighed and used the ultimatum he knew would make Finn listen to the song "We play it to Quinn all the time."<p>

Mickey glanced over at Laura and then fished inside his pocket for his ipod as she retrieved hers from her bag. They didn't have speakers so they beckoned everyone to gather round and placed the headphones facing up on the floor. They then adjusted the ipod settings so they were to the maximum.

"What are you doing?" asked Brittney confused "I thought you were talking about the way Quinn looked."  
>"I'd rather you listened to the song and you might understand why we tried to hate Finn and most of you."<p>

Four different fingers pressed the play buttons and the same song began to play.

_Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
>And then it starts to rain<br>My defenses hit the ground and they shatter all around  
>So open and exposed<em>

_I found strength in the struggle  
>Face to face with my trouble<em>

_When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>And you're tryin', but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken<em>

_Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're goin' through  
>Don't let it beat you up<br>Heaven knows that getting scars only makes you who you are  
>Only makes you who you are<em>

_No matter how much your heart is aching  
>There is beauty in the breaking, yeah<em>

_When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken<em>

_Better days are gonna find you once again  
>Every piece will find its place<br>When you're broken, when you're broken_

_When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken<em>

_Oh, when you're broken  
>When you're broken, when you're broken<em>

There was general silence after the song finished playing.

Puck, Kurt and Mercedes all watched Quinn, who was leaning back in the rocker, with a new found gentleness. During the course of the song she had started to cry quite freely, completely unashamed of what she was doing.

"Quinn?" asked Kurt, kneeling down so he was below her, his hand resting on her knee. Mercedes had an arm resting on Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn we…"  
>"It doesn't matter." Quinn said sharply.<br>"Doesn't matter." said Kurt "Quinn you're crying about this."  
>"Kurt the song is beautiful and it's not your fault so if try saying sorry I will up stakes and move."<br>"But Quinn you don't cry over music."  
>"Kurt that song saved me, I can't listen to it without crying."<br>"How did it save you?" asked Puck from where he was perched on Beth's bed.  
>"Remember I told you about Mickey asking me out and I freaked at him."<br>"Yep, definitely an interesting way to start your friendship with someone."  
>"Mmm, well obviously I was…sad but also he reminded me so much of you Puck and it scared me, like I'd run away from you and run right into you. He has the same attitude as you, he's been in juvie once and he was untameable until he fell in love." She smiled and laughed. "Of course I didn't know all of that but he reminded me so much of you and everything I'd taken off you."<br>"Oh Quinn."

"Being asked out by Mickey was like being shattered, I felt awful. It was like some cruel joke." All three of her friends gazed at the floor. "I knew Mickey hadn't fallen for me, he just wanted to chat me up and sleep with me because I was pretty and then dump me when he was bored. He wouldn't give a damn if caused anyone any pain and that, it opened all my wounds." Mercedes wrapped her arms round her in a tight bear hug and Kurt crossed his arms with a frown.

"I'm not sure this is the best person for you to be friends with."

"Oh but that's the point." said Quinn. "He saw everything, for the first time someone saw me with all me defences down and they cared about that."  
>"I don't understand." said Puck.<br>"Look, the only time I really cried back in Lima in front of you was when Finn broke up with me. But at both those times there was so much other stuff going on that no one really cared about that, I mean that was the least important thing."  
>"Quinn that's-" Quinn waved away the rest of Kurt's sentence.<br>"Not the point, Mickey realised he'd hurt me badly. Then when I met Dan. I didn't think I could be friends with him."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because he reminds you of Finn doesn't he?" asked Kurt

"Yeah, he smiles in the same way, not to mention the whole club combo that's the same as Finn's. I ran away from him when I first met, but I went back." She bit her lip, tears still in her eyes. "He noticed what Mickey did so they asked me to come to the auditorium after school. They sang that to me, just the three of them." Puck, Kurt and Mercedes mouths fell open in understanding. "They told they didn't know what had happened to me where I'd come from but I didn't have to be alone, that I needed to believe. Then Laura gave me the tape, Dan blue toothed it to my phone and Mickey had found my email on face book and had sent me a download link. They told me to listen to it whenever I felt alone, whenever I felt like the world was too much and so I told them about Beth."

"You did, you barely knew them."

"I know but they had been so kind to me, the school had nearly suffocated me in a day and they'd come in a saved me, I trusted them." She looked at her friends. "They didn't judge me, they just said no wonder you look tired. Then Laura told me that her mum would, no doubt, be willing to help with Beth. I brought them round and they loved and she loved them."

"Wow they're perfect." muttered Puck, irritated.  
>"No they're not, they're just very understanding. Laura's a bit lazy, Mickey's too laid back and Dan's temper is nasty."<br>"Violent?" said Puck, alert.  
>"To the walls, he's broken his wrists twice since I've met him. Laura and Mickey have known him their whole lives and he's only got into fights you know he'd never hit Beth. I'd probably send him out of the house if he was mad anyway just to be safe, but you know it's never come up."<p>

"But Quinn you were like that weren't you? Like in the song?" Kurt looked a bit sick as he said it. Quinn nodded.

"It's one reason my friends were so good to me, it actually took me six months to tell them whole story, the truth about Beth, but the message of the song wasn't just carry on. It was that was how I was."

"Finn did that to you."

"Yeah, I was broken." the tears were creeping back into her eyes and Quinn didn't try to stop them. "And they fixed me, it's why it's so hard to look at him, to see him there with Rachel, like I never happened. He doesn't know how much he's hurt me but at the same time how much I still love him! It's not fair!" Quinn slammed her fist down on the arm of the rocker the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Quinn don't let Rachel fool you." said Kurt, Quinn looked up.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"They were on the verge of breaking up." said Puck. "Finn was sort of.." He looked at Mercedes and Kurt  
>"Finn and Rachel were never the same, Finn got back with her because it was….it was like your last request, Quinn, believe me you don't know how many nights sleep I lost because we talked about it."<br>"Finn was heart broken when you left Quinn." added Mercedes. "He didn't jump back with Rachel, you know, it took till the beginning of Senior year, when it was clear you weren't coming back."  
>"Well it's good, it is what I wanted."<br>"Quinn you want him, just go fight for him."  
>"I did Kurt and it broke me. You guys don't understand."<br>"Then tell us."

"Fine! The whole thing with Sam. No one believed my side of the story, everyone believed Rachel. Finn believed her, what does that say about who he trusts." The other three looked between themselves, unable to fault her."Love doesn't equal trust."  
>"True but you wouldn't date someone you didn't trust."<br>"I guess unless I really wanted to be with them."

"Look Kurt, Finn never really wanted to be with me, he kept trying to put off when we would tell everyone about us being together because it would hurt Rachel, or something like that." Quinn said scathingly.  
>"Well maybe he just cares about her."<br>"Yes that just what every girlfriend wants to hear, that they care more about their ex than you."  
>"I meant as a friend."<br>"Besides, Kurt, Puck how would you like it if Lauren and Blaine insisted on keeping your relationship secret like they didn't really want anyone to know they were in it."  
>"Okay that's gotta hurt."<br>"Believe me it does." The four friends sat in silence for a moment.

"Quinn." said Puck, almost tentatively "Do want to be with Finn?"  
>"Yes and no." There was a pause where they waited for her to continue. "On one hand I love him so much and I would give anything to be with him. On the other I don't want to be hurt like I was before again, it's just too painful, I don't want to go through that again."<br>"But if you could trust him." pressed Mercedes "Would you be with him?"  
>"Yes, but what's the point he doesn't love me."<br>"Quinn you trust me, right?" asked Kurt  
>"'Course."<br>"Finn wants to be with you as badly as you want to be with him because he loves you."

Finn handed the phone back to Dan feeling just a little confused. He didn't understand why he had just listened to that, or what that had to do with Dan hating him or why they played it to Quinn. He saw Dan looking at him with faint exasperation on his face.

"I don't get it." he said "How does explain why you hate me and why do you play it to Quinn?"  
>"The answers the same for both the questions but are you seriously saying you can't work it out?" Finn shook his head.<p>

"Can't you just tell me?"  
>"I think you ought to figure this out for yourself." Finn stared into his hands thinking, really thinking. In Glee the sung to people if they had something they really needed to tell them, something they had no other way of saying. Finn straightened up, frowning in concentration. The message of the song was really, as far as he could tell, was to keep fighting, keep holding on. When they had sung Keep Holding On Quinn had been so badly hurt by Coach Sylvester. So Quinn must have been really badly hurt….broken…by him.<p>

"Oh." he said as he reached his conclusion, he scooted a couple of feet away from Dan in case he got angry. Dan smiled wryly, glad Finn had reached the right conclusion.

"Are you saying I broke her into a thousand pieces."  
>"I think it's a million but yeah and that's why I hate you Finn. The others have tried but they hear the way Quinn goes on about you they can't. But you don't understand Finn she covered it all up at your school and she did a tiny bit at the beginning but we saw it me and Mickey, when Mickey asked her out and when I smiled at her. She said, later, I smiled like you. Finn I know what she's going through best."<br>"Yeah she said your girlfriend died." Dan nodded and bent his head, covering the tears. Finn, though he still disliked Dan, reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He figured if he could reach out to Coach Sylvester then he could to this other teenager.  
>"Sorry."<br>"Yeah, I know about your dad."  
>"Quinn said?"<br>"Not exactly, she actually has a photo of the wedding between your and Kurt's parents in her collection we asked about it and she told us."  
>"Oh."<br>"She's very loyal to you."  
>"Ok."<p>

"Anyway." Dan shrugged off Finn's hand and assumed his 'hating' persona. "She's like a sister to me and to see someone I care about going through all of that because you were to wrapped up in your little to notice it makes my blood boil."  
>"Hey that's unfair. Quinn wasn't the same around us, you said it yourself, she was so guarded. If she'd just said that she was unhappy."<br>"But she shouldn't have to, Finn, she always knew when you were sad."  
>"Well if she just showed her emotions then I might have been able to see."<p>

"Finn did you trust Quinn?"  
>"What, of course I did."<br>"Really cause it didn't sound like that to me." It took Finn a while to figure out what he was talking about.  
>"Look she'd cheated on me once how was I to know she wouldn't do it again."<br>"Erm that means you didn't trust her."  
>"Well."<br>"And you wonder why she wasn't open with you, doesn't sound very fair." Dan left the thought hanging, whilst Finn tried to get his head around where the conversation was going.

"I thought you were trying to help me get Quinn back?"  
>"I will but only when I am 100% sure you love and you won't hurt her again because she's like a sister to me and Mickey, if you dare harm her we will have something to say about it. I won't let Quinn put herself through all of that all over again to come out with nothing. I'm not gonna lie it's going to be hard to win her back, she doesn't trust you."<br>"So why does she call Beth Drizzle?"  
>"Well I'm not entirely sure because I didn't know that till just now, I'm guessing it's a sort of private pet name Quinn uses for her."<br>"And?"  
>"Well, she missed you the most, despite everything Finn, despite the fact you were probably making out with Rachel and celebrating over the fact that your life was less complicated."<br>"I didn't do that, I only got back with Rachel at the beginning of the year because Quinn wanted me to."  
>"Yeah but she didn't know that. I know what it's like to lose someone forever Finn, Quinn thought it was forever, of course it turns out forever isn't always that forever it's actually only a year but she thought she was never going to see you again so she filled the house with pictures and called Beth Drizzle when they were alone to remind herself of you, the you she wanted to remember."<br>"But why?"  
>"Oh jeez, because she loves you."<p>

The majority of New Directions, Blaine and most of Quinn's new friends stretched from their cramp position around the ipods. Mickey and Laura picked there's up and put them away before joining the visitors who were sitting in silence.

"Is that." began Santana "Is that how Quinn was when she came here?" Laura nodded. Santana wiped her eyes quickly trying not to think of her best friend being hurt like that.

"Was she like that in Lima?" asked Mr Schue.  
>"I believe so." said Mickey<br>"How long?" asked Mike.  
>"A week or two maybe around the time of-"<br>"Her helping me."  
>"Yeah, I think her rocky relationship with Finn had really crashed then." Sam nodded. "She doesn't regret helping, she loves your brother and sister, they're over there." said Laura, waving towards the window sill. Sam got up and crossed to the sill. He found them at the back. There were three pictures. One of Sam asleep with Stevie and Stacey in his arms. The other two had Quinn and his siblings smiling into the camera he remembered taking them to entertain to cheer them up and another when Quinn was curled up at the end of the bed an arm around Stevie and Stacey and she was singing to them and his brother and sister were laughing, he didn't remember taking that so he guessed Kurt had. He sat back down with a smile.<p>

"Rachel that is what Finn put Quinn through. He broke her, shattered her, just because he was so selfish, because he couldn't choose."  
>"He did choose, he picked me." Mickey and Laura looked at the rest of the New Directions confusedly, they just rolled their eyes."He didn't pick you Rachel because there wasn't a choice. Quinn was gone, he couldn't have her." Rachel gapped like a fish.<br>"What is going on?"  
>"Rachel, have you rowed with Finn recently?" asked Mickey<br>"No."  
>"Yes." said everyone else.<br>"Ok so you rowed recently what about." There was no answer. "Was it about Quinn?"  
>"Yes" Rachel had several other things she wanted to add after that but she didn't say them.<br>"Well you see the thing is he may still be dating you and he may have broken her heart but they love each other."


	13. Chapter 13

There was a reunion in the sitting room that was caused by Rachel's shouting.

"HE DOES NOT HER LOVES ME! I'M TELLING YOU! AND SHE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE BUT HERSELF! SHE SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO RAISE THAT CHILD!"

Quinn, followed closely by Puck, Mercedes and Kurt sprinted into the room. Finn and Dan hurtled into to see a very red faced Rachel being advanced on by everyone except Mr Schue who looked very awkward.

"Er Rachel?" asked Finn. She turned to see him and then to see Quinn standing in the other doorway. She opened her mouth to say something but became aware of the fact Quinn and Finn were staring at each other. Quinn had gone very red and Finn was examining his feet. They both opened their mouths to speak

"Quinn I-"  
>"Finn, so-" Both of them trailed off when they spoke together and looked away. Finn looked at Rachel and then looked at Dan, Dan gave him a pointed look.<br>"Rachel I don't think I want to be with you anymore." Quinn's head shot up. "I'm just really. I need time to think." He looked back at Dan who gave him a tiny nod.  
>"You can't break up with me."<br>"I'm sorry but I've never really wanted to be in this relationship." Rachel looked like she wanted to start crying.  
>"Are you saying you never loved me."<br>"No, no. I'm so confused Rachel, I need you to respect that." His eyes flickered to Quinn, who met his gaze with unwavering green eyes. Rachel looked between them.  
>"You want her, she left you."<br>"Because she didn't understand Rachel, I don't understand. I need to go home and think. Look, when is the cheerleading nationals?"  
>"Friday."<br>"Can you give me a week on my own, please?" Quinn nodded instantly. Rachel bit her lip and then realised something, she would still see him everyday. She nodded.

"Well" said Mr Schue "This has been great fun and all and we certainly want to spend some more catching up but we have to go, sorry."  
>"Ah it's ok." said Quinn, a smile on her face. "I'll definitely be seeing Santana and Brittney on Friday and hopefully the rest of you too."<br>"Yes well, it's clear you're very happy and safe here, aren't you."  
>"Yes."<br>"Excellent. Should we mention this to your parents?" Quinn bit her lip.  
>"Well I was not really in contact with my dad so he's irrelevant."<br>"And your mother?"  
>"I don't know, can you leave it. My father has some very poisonous views that I would very much like to keep Beth away from and I don't know how much of that my mum actually agrees with." Mr Schue nodded. He stepped forward and hugged his ex-pupil. She gripped his back for a second, and when he stepped back he felt better. The dark cloud that had hung over his glee club was gone. The storm had passed. The rest of the glee club minus Rachel stepped forward to hug her goodbye. When they'd all embraced apart from Finn she said<p>

"Puck has both my phone numbers and my email so I guess we'll be in touch." They all smiled at that. Finn stepped forward and Rachel watched his moves carefully.

"How's Beth?"  
>"Fine, asleep."<br>"Sorry I upset her."  
>"She'll be ok, I'd be more worried about Puck." Finn looked over at Puck was looking 'menacing'. He laughed. "About that I just."<br>"It's cool, Dan explained it to me."  
>"Oh ok, right. I'll see you next week, hopefully."<br>"Yeah see you." Finn gave Quinn a quick hug that was so fast most people weren't actually sure it had happened. Quinn smiled very broadly after that. They all trooped out to the hallway where Quinn asked Mr Schue whether he knew where he was going and he said he'd texted the driver and he was picking them up from here. The bus arrived and Quinn and her friends waved from the steps as the bus drove away.

When they reached Quinn's sitting room they all collapsed down onto the sofa or the floor.

"So all in all how was that as a reunion?" asked Dan  
>"I dunno. I mean I'm friends with everyone I was friends with before, probably closer with Kurt and Mercedes, and then the whole PuckBeth thing went better than I could have hoped. It's just I wish…"  
>"You wish what?"<br>"When I wrote the letter I apologised to Rachel, I told her I was sorry and she hasn't forgiven me, I'd hoped we could move on but it seems as long as Finn's in our lives we're stuck fighting."  
>"Why do you want to be friends with her?"<br>"Because she's in Glee club I guess I want it to be like us in Living Chorus."  
>"Yeah how did we end up with that?"<br>"Simple none of you have anything to argue about, the arguments in glee revolve around one thing generally; love. None of the us in glee are dating, oops I mean were dating each other so we're cool."

"Did they speak to you about going back?"  
>"Twice."<br>"And you said."  
>"What I said to you, I think I'm staying, what with my parents, this flat, the friends I have, the scholarships and the jobs." They nodded.<br>"Good, I can't stand the idea of you moving away." Quinn smiled.

"What did you talk to Finn about?"  
>"Oh I told him that I hated him."<br>"WHAT?"  
>"Oh, he took pretty well." Quinn frowned even more. "I told him what he did to you, I explained why you called Beth Drizzle, at least why I thought you did because I had never known you did that."<br>"What were your theories?"  
>"That because you thought he was gone forever you wanted to remind yourself of Finn, the Finn you wanted to remember, I'm guessing it's the side of Finn you saw the most in your pregnancy."<br>"Well done Sherlock." Dan did a mock bow.

"Did you know they thought you two were dating?" said Mickey.  
>"What?" sputtered Dan whilst Quinn just nodded.<br>"Yeah I think it was Stutter that did it. It's how know about Amy."  
>"Ah, I didn't ask."<br>"You didn't think I'd just told them?" Dan shrugged and Quinn looked vaguely hurt.

"He loves you."  
>"You think so?" asked Quinn, in a semi reluctant voice. "That's what Kurt's been telling me."<br>"Definitely. Why what's wrong?" All her friends looked at her concerned, they thought she'd be jumping for joy.  
>"I don't know if I want to get dragged into this again. Rachel doesn't let go. She won't give up on Finn. You saw that she nodded, she knows that she'll see Finn everyday and I won't see him at all. Besides I don't want to heart broken again. I love Finn but I don't think he's worth getting depressed and broken over again." She got up and crossed up to her window sill. "Why do you think I keep so many pictures of him here? He broke my heart after all." All her friends looked at each other wondering how they could have failed to ask that.<p>

"Because it so much better to look at it all as a memory." She turned to face them holding a picture. "Do you know what this is?" They nodded, it was obvious. Quinn was in a blue dress and had a green corsage and Finn had a suit and blue tie, it was prom. "Worst night of my life but I have loads of pictures of it on my window sill. You know why?" They shook their heads. "Because I look back at my past with rose tinted glasses, nothing hurts as it did, everything is bittersweet. More to point I understand why Finn would go over there and do that. You can all sit there and say Finn loves me but you can't deny he loves Rachel and I don't want to be with some guy who doesn't love me completely, who loves someone else. Is it really too much to ask, that he loves me completely?" she said in an exasperated voice. Dan, Mickey and Laura looked at each other once more and suddenly realised that the situation was a whole lot more complicated then they thought.

"Hey Quinn do you have your friends numbers?" asked Laura.  
>"Yeah why?"<br>"Because I need to ask Kurt where he buys his clothes, he is a fashion god, or he's rolling money."  
>"I think he'll prefer the first, er they're on the top." Laura got up and walked into the kitchen to get the number that belonged to Kurt, whilst Mickey and Dan shot each other curious looks.<p>

"Well I think we should go out for our first date shouldn't we Mickey." said Laura pointedly.  
>"What? Oh yeah, first date." he said jumping to his feet.<br>"Can you guys give me a lift home?" asked Dan  
>"Sure thing. We'll see you tomorrow Quinn, get some sleep."<br>"Yeah tomorrow."

When her friends left the house the boys turned on Laura.

"Okay what's going on?"  
>"Just get in the car." she said. "I'll explain." She had her phone out and was about to start texting.<br>"Basically we want Quinn back with Finn but we're not going to be able to do that on our own so I'm enlisting the help of some people."  
>"What?" asked Dan as Mickey drove to nowhere in particular "Are you sure that's a good idea?"<br>"No but it's the best I've got."

_Hey Kurt, do you want Finn and Quinn to date?-Laura_

**Laura, how did you get my number?-Kurt**

_Quinn, I told her I wanted fashion advise. Now answer the question-L_

**Of course I want them together. I don't think you need fashion advise-K**

_I know. Anyway we need your guys help to get them together, you in?-L_

**I dunno isn't this something they should do on their own?-K**

_Kurt I talk from experience that sometimes interference is the only way, you saw that, sure we weren't to happy but we really needed that push-L_

**Okay but it'll need to be more than just me, I'll need all my friends in-K**

_Fine.-L_

**Oh this is so cool. We should call this Operation Fuinn-K**

_Operation What?-L_

**In joke, doesn't matter-K**

_I see, is that what you call Finn and Quinn when they're together?-L_

**Yep, everyone gets one. Me and Blaine are Klaine, Mike and Tina are Tike, Rachel and Puck were Puckelberry. We even gave Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury one Wemma-K**

_You guys are weird, but I like you-L_

**Completely natural reaction-K**

_Do you have any idea who he'll pick after the week?-L_

**I expect Q, F spent a whole year telling me he was in love with her, why wouldn't he pick her?-K**

_Okay, is there anything you can think of that might make Q trust F more?-L_

**No, that's really something she'll need to do on her own, just talk to her-K**

_We need to focus on cheerleading so after Nationals we'll put Operation Fuinn into action-L_

**Excellent that will give us a week to plan-K**

_See you soon-L_

**Bye-K**

Quinn spent the next week of her life doing extensive cheerleading training. She had cut glee club because half of glee was in cheerios and it was impossible to run the lengthy sessions that she was and glee club at the same time. Not that it mattered, the auditorium was always opened up so if the boys wanted to they could go perform and they were kept relatively busy with their sports, besides Nationals was over. It didn't matter anymore. That wasn't true it did matter, it just wasn't important.

On Wednesday Quinn had received a letter that had nearly made her faint. It was the letter confirming the competitors at Nationals and the host. She opened it and was glad to find they were not the host town. Hosting cheerleading wasn't like hosting Nationals for show choir, the competition actually had to take place at your school and you were responsible for everything. She really hadn't wanted that responsibility. However when she saw the name of the school she really wanted to have it here.

**Host: William McKinley High School **

Quinn swallowed, it looked like she would be going back to Lima, back to McKinley a lot sooner then she'd planned. Sure seeing her friends again was great and she was finding it hard to believe she had survived a year without them, but going back to McKinley was something she didn't think she was ready for. She reckoned she could handle Lima, Quinn didn't have much against the city itself, but the school. The place where all the memories jumped out at her. Could she really go and perform on the grass in front all those people when she had once performed there in a fit of jealousy over Finn when she had been pregnant with Beth? Where she had ditched cheerios for glee and done Thriller/Heads Will Roll?

Quinn could only think of one comfort. At least New Directions would be on her side this time. They'd support her, they'd understand how hard it would be to come back. The good thing was that it was on the Friday. She could spend the weekend with her friends, whether they won or not. Quinn had been pleasantly surprised by how well her friends were getting on. Well she knew Laura was spending a lot of time texting Kurt and Mercedes and seeing as she was often laughing, or looking serious, she guessed they were getting along well. Dan seemed to be in touch with Finn and she was also under the impression that Mickey had started a 'Beth Watch' on face book. Santana had told her that Coach Sylvester didn't know about Quinn being on the other team and Santana was planning on keeping that way, as long as Brittney didn't accidentally say something.

The second Quinn had left cheerios her phone had started ringing like crazy. She had received texts from everyone, Quinn's definition of everyone replaced Rachel with Blaine. They all told her they were looking forward to seeing her and that they insisted that she stayed the weekend. Blaine and Kurt both told her that coming back to the places that have hurt you is hard but that she would be fine. They told her she was strong and resilient and she was well loved and supported by them. Mercedes had also offered her home to her and Beth for the duration of the stay which caused Quinn to ponder, did she want to bring Beth along with her? She declined Mercedes' offer saying it would be better to stay with the team. She was received an order that her team of 20 cheerleaders, Quinn didn't bother asking how Mercedes knew how big her squad was, was to stay in the homes of Kurt, Mercedes, Lauren, Tina and Rachel. San and Britt had been left out in case Coach Sylvester found out. Quinn quickly pointed out not many people would want to stay with Kurt, he was a boy and he had a brother. Mercedes said Quinn would stay with him. Quinn also was surprised at Rachel letting her friends stay but she wasn't naïve enough to think it was a truce she was trying to curry favour with Finn. After deciding Beth would be better off with Mrs Bremmer for the weekend, she could meet Lola, and being assured for the 50th time her friends didn't mind four strangers staying in their homes, she drew up a list:

**Kurt/Finn: Quinn, Laura, Anna, Riana  
><strong>**Mercedes: Ellen, Julia, Ruby, Sylvia  
><strong>**Lauren: Hannah, Louise, Alison, Cressy  
><strong>**Tina: Fiona, Kristen, Emelia, Amy  
><strong>**Rachel: Nicola, Mary, Rebecca, Megan**

She had decided to put one member of glee club in each house because they would have met the others before but she kept Laura with herself for moral support as she was going to be house sharing with Finn. She had a feeling that wasn't entirely coincidental as her Laura hadn't been at all surprised that Mercedes had wanted Quinn and her squad to stay with them. Quinn did get the feeling that there was some sort of conspiracy going on between her friends. It was obvious to see with her friends in Mitchell because they got shifty and, in Laura's case, giggly. With her friends in Lima she only got the indication from the amount of time they spent texting her friends here and the text she had accidentally got from Kurt.

**Get targets alone 4 at least 5 mins a day. D+C should b no prblm.-K**

Her reply had of course been.

_What r u up 2-Q_

Kurt's reply had been very shifty indeed.

**Oops wrong person. Ignore that txt Q, ignore it!-K**

Quinn had was quite worried about what might happen if she met either of her parents. She had no excuse for leaving and contacted them in the same way she did for the glee club, well she did for her dad, but not her mum. Quinn found that thinking about this for any period of time seriously impaired her ability to do anything so instead tried to focus on the plusses of the trip. For one she would see Stevie and Stacey, Sam was bringing them to the competition and for another she was going to drop in on Shelby. Shelby alone knew where Quinn had gone. Shelby was one of the few adults Quinn trusted. Shelby had taken care of her daughter and kept her secret. Quinn exchanged long emails with her every four days. Shelby was probably the only person who really understood Quinn and what she'd been through, after all there would be no Rachel Berry if she didn't, though Quinn mused that wasn't wouldn't be too much of a downer. Shelby didn't judge and she genuinely tried to do what was best for people, like giving Rachel up and giving Beth back to her. Quinn knew, no matter what Shelby might say, that Shelby had loved Beth dearly and missed her greatly. She just knew it.

Quinn settled into her seat and checked the texts from her friends. It turned out Riana's brother worked at the airport and had got them tickets, cheap ones, at very short notice. The flight was short and they would be in their friends homes for 11, if all went well. Quinn had a sneaking suspicion that Mickey and Dan were planning some sort of surprise that Laura was not in on because they had practically run from the auditorium when the girls had walked in on them. To be honest the scheming didn't bother her that much, she actually found it quite funny. Her friends thought they were very subtle and clever.

Quinn pulled up suitcase behind her and squinted around the arrivals area for her friends. They should be here. "QUINN!" she heard about four people yell. She looked left and found herself being knocked over her suitcase by Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Lauren. Luckily Quinn was caught by Laura who then decided that it might be fun to make a Quinn sandwich so her and the other girls piled on the other. Even Rachel decided it couldn't hurt to join in.

"Okay." said Quinn once she'd been released and was able to breath anyway. "Are you sure that Coach Sylvester doesn't know about me?" They all laughed and giggled and moved off towards the exited ignoring the looks they were getting from the business men in suits.

"So everyone knows where they will be staying and everyone except Laura and I are flying back on Friday anyway so it's all a waste of time. If there are any problems call me or call Kurt's house 'cause that's where I am." All her girls nodded. "Right we meet at the field at half 10, can guys drop them off. We'll warm up and avoid **all **contact with Coach Sylvester. Remember what I told you about her." More nods. "Alright then lets go."

She smiled as she got into the front next to Kurt and watched the cars that contained her friends go their different ways. She hoped that her time in Lima would finally get better.


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn woke up early the next morning. She rolled over and rolled right into something solid. She let out a yell rolled the other way and fell out of the bed. Standing up and turning on her phone she realised that the something was Kurt. Her heart was pounding way too fast but she remembered everything now. For a moment she'd had a mind blank and thought back to the time she'd woken up hung over and naked next to Puck. Kurt rolled over and mumbled something that sounded like something to do with Wicked and kept on sleeping. Deciding she'd never get back to sleep and noticing it was 6 in the morning she decided to head downstairs.

When she got down stairs she heard someone moving around in the kitchen, poking her head in she saw Carole, up and getting out things for breakfast. Quinn smiled as she watched Mrs Hudson get things out of the fridge and mutter about children and the amount of food they consumed. How often had she done that? Quinn really liked Mrs Hudson, she was the sort of mother that Quinn wished she had had. She was the sort of mother that would have made her whole pregnancy fiasco alright. Mrs Hudson was kind, caring and believed that love was the most important thing. She also had extraordinary powers of forgiveness and understanding. She had told Quinn that she didn't hate Quinn for what she had done but she understood that but she didn't like the way she had made her son feel. She had hurt her son terribly and that was the worst crime you could commit in her household. Then less than a year later to allow that girl to sing and dance, to even be present at your wedding takes incredible forgiveness.

Carole turned around and almost dropped the frying pan when she saw Quinn standing in the doorway. She had a glazed look in her eyes that made Carole sure she was thinking of the past but she also had this admiring look in her eyes.

"Are you alright Quinn?"  
>"What oh yes I'm fine."<br>"You're up early."  
>"Yeah I have trouble sleeping before these kind of things. At least I'm not being sick though." There was a pause in which Carole frowned. "I mean, I was sick with nerves before Nationals."<br>"Oh god really."  
>"Yeah but I think that might have had something to do with seeing everyone."<br>"Yes I can imagine. It must have been quite intimidating."  
>"I didn't want to do it but my friends convinced me that I didn't have a choice."<br>"I don't think you did, did you?"  
>"No I didn't and I'm glad I performed."<br>"Your duet with Finn was beautiful, very emotional, very true."  
>"I think, sometimes, we spend too much time in glee, you know. Sometimes, I think we've forgotten how to communicate with words I think we can only do it with song."<br>"Yes, I was quite surprised to find you singing that song."  
>"Mrs Hudson, Hummel. I'm really confused."<br>"Carole will do."  
>"Err, okay Carole. Look I know I've wronged your son so many times. In fact I am very surprised you let me stay in your house."<br>"Of course I did, Finn forgave you and so did I."  
>"I know but if someone did that to Beth I don't think I could forgive them, I think I'd hate them for hurting her."<br>"It's not easy Quinn but it's something you learn with time. You can't hold onto your grudges, life's too short."  
>"Yeah. I guess it is."<br>"You were going somewhere with your statement."  
>"Mmm. Well, I don't want to sound ungrateful but your son has sort of wronged me too." There was a pause then Carole said.<br>"Oh Quinn I know that."  
>"You do? Then why did you say you were surprised to find me singing that song?"<br>"Because I got the impression you never hated him."  
>"Probably not, it was more about the forgiveness."<br>"I guess."

"Morning Quinn. Mrs Hummel." Their conversation was interrupted by her three friends coming in from the sitting room.  
>"Hey guys, sleep well?"<br>"Yes mother Coach." they responded with eye rolls. Quinn sighed and shook her head.  
>"I'm just checking I don't want any of my cheerleaders fainting on the field, who would?"<br>"Touché my friend." said Laura.  
>"Well girls breakfast won't be ready for a while, Kurt'll be down quite soon can't say when my husband or Finn will be though. You can put the telly on or entertain yourselves, I don't mind."<br>"Okay. Thanks for letting us stay."  
>"Don't mention it." she said and waved them out of the kitchen.<p>

The four girls sat down in the living room and knew there was no point turning on the television. There was simply nothing good on this early in the morning. Anna and Riana looked a little uncomfortable about being in a strangers home, especially one that had three boys in it, even if one was gay. Laura was quite relaxed, she could relax anywhere and Quinn had been here enough times to feel very comfortable.

"So what should we do?" asked Anna.  
>"Why don't you guys warm up?" suggested Riana after a short pause.<p>

"You know that's not a bad suggestion but I feel like playing a game." said Laura  
>"I know." Quinn cut in. Laura rolled her eyes knowing one of Quinn's emotion games were coming. "Laura and I have to pick a song that expresses an emotion we once felt that has changed recently. We have to guess what it is. We also give marks out of 10 about how good the match is. You can go first Laura."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because it was my idea and I'm in charge." Laura rolled her eyes and thought for a moment<p>

"Okay but this is really easy."

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<em>

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favourite songs and<em>

_I could tell you his favourite colours green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the trut<br>hShouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?<em>

_He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favourite colours green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

_He stands there then walks away  
>My God, if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything but my heart<br>First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
>So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle<em>

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

There was a round of applause when Lauren finished and she took a miniature bow.

"Wow, that's a way better way to be woken up in the mornings." said Kurt. Who had been standing in the doorway. Quinn let out a squeal and hugged him. Laura also hugged him when he joined them on the sofa.

"What are you guys doing?" Anna opened her mouth but Quinn sent her a warning look that made it snap close.  
>"We're playing a game in which Laura and I sing about an emotion we felt that recently changed, we guess the change then give marks out of 10 for how good of a match the song was."<br>"I see, that's not a bad game."  
>"I know, that's why we're playing it."<br>"I don't think we need to even bother saying what the change was." said Riana  
>"Yep that was beyond obvious."<br>"I did say so."  
>"Yeah but the match was like perfect." said Quinn. "I mean 'his sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes', how often do you get someone singing that in a song when that is actually the case?" They nodded. "And then the coincidence like Mickey's favourite colour is green and boy does he love arguing. I'd give it a 10, nah actually if I'm being really nit picky, which I am 9.5 because he can't play guitar, you don't fake smile at his jokes and he's not born on the 17th."<br>"I'm with Quinn 9.5."  
>"Me too."<br>"And me because I am joining in this game."  
>"Okay so you got a 9.5 from all of us but we all knew what it was from the start so we're going to have to give you a one. 9.5+1=10.52=5.25. Not a bad score, just over half."  
>"Hmm. Quinn your go."<br>"Okay I may need some time to think of a song."

Quinn eventually stood up and took her place to sing the song.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
>What you win or lose, you can't have everything<br>Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain  
>Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free<br>I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by  
>So unhappy, but safe as could be<em>

_So what if it hurts me?  
>So what if I break down?<br>So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground?<em>

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
>Don't care about all the pain in front of me<br>'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ya  
>Just wanna be happy, ya<em>

_Holding on tightly, just can't let it go  
>Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, oh<br>But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
>Just different faces, different names, get me out of here<br>But I can't stand by your side, oh no  
>And watch this life pass me by, pass me by<em>

_So what if it hurts me?  
>So what if I break down?<br>So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground?<em>

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
>Don't care about all the pain in front of me<br>'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, oh, happy, oh_

_So any turns that I can't see  
>Like I'm a stranger on this road<br>But don't say victim, don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me?  
>So what if I break down?<br>So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground?<em>

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
>Don't care about all the pain in front of me<br>I just wanna be happy, oh, yeah, happy, oh, happy  
>I just wanna be, oh, I just wanna be happy<br>Oh, happy_

Quinn finished the song and blinked the tears away from her eyes. She turned away, unaware that Kurt had captured the whole emotion filled song.

"What is going on?" came the voices of two males. As Quinn turned around. She noticed, too her horror, that Carole and Burt had been listening but so too had Finn. Carole seemed to have over heard their explanation of what was going on but Finn and Burt had no idea. Quinn had gone very red at the sight of Finn, she had been singing about him and seemed unable to speak so Kurt came to her rescue.

"We were playing a game dad." he said scathingly.  
>"Oh."<br>"We didn't wake you did we?" asked Laura concernedly.  
>"No, no, we always get up at this time because Kurt here can't walk around the house quietly."<br>"Yeah it's just unusual to have Quinn Fabray singing when you do." Finn added. If he had hoped that this would break the tension that was mounting in the room he was gravely mistaken. Anna quickly cut in before Quinn said anything stupid.

"Well it was lovely song but I didn't get it."  
>"Yeah me either." admitted Riana.<br>"I think I got it." said Laura. She got up and whispered something to Quinn who smiled and nodded. "Well in that case I think I'll give it a 7 because I wasn't sure at first and a 10."  
>"Well seeing as we didn't get it at all we're going to have to give you a 10 for the first one and go with Laura on the last one."<br>"Me too." added Anna.  
>"Kurt?"<br>"Er, 6 and 10. So how does the maths work?"  
>"I'll do it." said Quinn. "My accuracy score is 10 because you all agree and my guessing is 7+6=132=6.5. Which means 10+6.5 is 16.5 divided by 2 is 8.25. Ha I win by 3!" Quinn got up and started doing some sort of victory dance. Carole laughed and walked off to the kitchen followed by her son and Burt who were both very hungry in the mornings. The girls had formed a little huddle and seemed to be discussing cheerleading plans so Kurt pulled out his phone and texted the video to all his friends and Dan and Mickey. He was pleased with it, it meant that Quinn was going to fight for Finn and damn the consequences, he wondered what had changed her mind? Maybe it was coming back here? Or maybe she had finally realised that when she'd been here there had only been two things that had made her happy, glee and Finn, when he wasn't being an idiot. Either way Kurt wanted them back together because he wanted them both happy. It's why he'd agreed to get involved. His only qualms were about Rachel. He didn't hate her, no matter how much of an uncaring bitch she had been lately. He knew that she really cared about Finn. God damn love triangles, one person always gets hurt.

Quinn was very quiet at breakfast. She was constantly checking her phone and when Finn asked her she had said simply said Beth and gone back to her texting. She was very tense and worried and Finn didn't like the fact she didn't seem to be able to meet his eyes. Maybe it had been walking in on the song. It had been…well personal and highly emotional. He wondered what it had been about. He made a mental note to ask Kurt because, from what he understood of the game, Kurt had understood it fastest. Finn stretched and shovelled down his breakfast knowing he would need the strength to get through the day. Not only did he know there would be trouble at Nationals but he would make his choice final, not that he really needed to. He knew however there was going to be one seriously pissed off girl gunning for his blood.

The girls piled into the car with Kurt and fun singing along to whatever came onto radio. Finn, Burt and Carole followed in the other car behind them. Quinn twisted around and looked and her three friends.

"Are you guys ready?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"No." said Laura. She looked pale and not at all like herself.  
>"What's wrong?" asked Quinn. Laura mumbled something that was unintelligible so Quinn took a guess.<br>"Is it Mickey?" Laura looked up and nodded.  
>"It's not that I miss him, it's just I've never sung without him being there, even if he's just in the wings or the audience. Mickey's always there. I don't know if I can do this." Laura looked like she was about to cry which was something that had Quinn very worried. Laura had only cried once since they'd met and that was on the day Amy had died. Quinn was not accustomed to seeing her like this. Laura was her strength, like Mercedes had been, saying the right thing at the right time. Now Quinn realised it was her time. But what could she do?<p>

Kurt pulled up next to all the other cars of the New Direction girls. Quinn walked over and thanked them all, even Rachel for letting them stay over for the night. They were wished luck and they also promised that they would cheer them on and then to go to get good seats. It was half 10 so they went to the field the competition was at 11. She didn't care that they had turned up so late they could warm up and have a run through and then they would perform. They wandered over to the pitch to see a sight that made their hearts drop, the other rival team, from San Francisco or something were going through a complicated routine. Quinn's jaw dropped as she saw them perform things that Coach Sylvester what not have dreamed of. To make matters wore she saw that Santana and Brittney had decided to go and join in with a couple of freshman cheerios. They had never done the routine before but somehow they were keeping up just fine. Impossible! Her team slumped to the ground, the competition looked over and done with. And thought Quinn in a panic they haven't even seen the tapes that I have. Laura is all but in tears because Mickey can't be here. She thought wildly, she needed to inspire them. She looked around and was vividly reminded of the game she'd come to the week she'd first found out she was pregnant. Similar circumstances, underdog and all that. Then her eyes fell on the sound control thingy and she had an idea.

Finn watched as Quinn left her dejected looking team and ran across the pitch. Towards Jack the guy who manned the sound. This whole thing was really stupid, what was the point of seeing them warm up? He guessed they were going to do different routines but still, and why were Santana and Brittney and some freshman's doing the opposing teams routine. He noticed Coach Sylvester nod as she watched San and Britt and he realised she didn't know Quinn was here. That would be funny. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He trailed his eyes back on Quinn. Even from a far she was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was mainly loose, with the front plaited back so it didn't get in the way. He always liked it when she did her hair like that. He thought it made her even more beautiful. He suddenly realised he'd never told her that. There had been a lot of things he'd never said. He guessed that was why he sort of felt guilty when he got those feelings of jealousy, just like. Despite the distance he could see that Quinn was flirting with Jack. She kept tossing back her hair in an unnatural way, she had a small seductive smile on her lips and her green eyes sparkled coyly. He knew Quinn was trying to get Jack to do something but it still really annoyed him.

Success! Thought Quinn as she ran back towards her friends, she dodged quickly behind somebody so that Coach Sylvester wouldn't see her. Men were very easy to manipulate, not that Quinn did it very often in fact that was the first time Quinn had ever flirted to try and gain her way but she knew that Jack liked her and that Jack had had a total of two unsuccessful dates in the three years she had known him so it hadn't been hard. She did feel bad about it but she really needed that song. She really needed her friends, her cheerleaders back. It wasn't long before the competition and they hadn't stretched or anything. She waved to Stevie and Stacey in the stands who were sitting with Sam their faces alight with anticipation. Quinn stopped as she reached her friends and turned to face Jack, she gave him the thumbs up signal and he hit the play button.

_Life can be hard sometimes  
>Too many things on your mind<br>And when the storm is closing in  
>You have no shelter from the wind and then<em>

_You can be scared sometimes  
>And even lose your will to fight<br>When you can't face the world alone  
>You've lost the faith within your soul and<br>When you're down and feeling hurt  
>You just have to say the word<br>When the walls begin to break_

_I'll be your strength  
>The one you can lean on<br>I'll be the ground  
>That you can build your world upon<br>I'll be your friend  
>When you just can't go on<br>When it's more than you can take  
>I'll be your strength<em>

_I will stand by your side  
>Whether you are wrong or right<br>I'll see you through all your mistakes  
>And all the choices that you make<br>When you are caught up in the rain  
>You just have to call my name<br>When the walls begin to break_

_I'll be your strength  
>The one you can lean on<br>I'll be the ground  
>That you can build your world upon<br>I'll be your friend  
>When you just can't go on<br>When it's more than you can take_

_I will be there all the way  
>when the day comes<br>When I am in need  
>I hope that you will be there for me<em>

_I'll be your strength  
>The one you can lean on<br>I'll be the ground  
>That you can build your world upon<br>I'll be your friend  
>When you just can't go on<br>When it's more than you can take  
>I'll be your strength<em>

She looked at her friends and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a tidal wave of cheering and applause. She smiled and took a bow. The crowd continued to applaud for some time and in that time she had got her whole team started on their warm up exercises. There was no need for words anymore.

"Well Q I think you're in the wrong uniform." Quinn whipped around to see Coach Sylvester standing over her. On her right were Britt and Santana and on her left was Becky.  
>"Hello Becky. How are you?"<br>"I'm good Q. You?"  
>"I'm very well thank you."<br>"I liked your song."  
>"Thanks Becky. Sue I'm going to put this simply; bugger off." There was total silence. Santana and Brittney looked like they'd been clobbered. Coach Sylvester stared her down and Quinn gazed right back at her. "I'm not your pupil, I'm your equal." Coach Sylvester's mouth actually hung open. "That's right I'm the Coach and I don't think you heard me; bugger off." Sue turned and stalked off followed by Becky. Santana and Brittney stood there then Santana went into hysterics. She doubled up and hung onto Britt.<p>

"That… was… brilliant." she said in gasps.  
>"Thanks San." she said. "Good luck." They hugged and then they left.<p>

It was the start of the performances and they were sitting on the touchline as the San Francisco team got up to perform first. They were a huge team but they were incredibly co-ordinated. They didn't perform to a song just a weird type of beat thing which Quinn found disconcerting because her cheerleading squad was a sort of weird extension of glee club as a third of them were in Glee, practically.

Next up was McKinley and Quinn sat forward because unlike her friends she had watched the performance tapes of Sectionals and Regionals. She knew that they had quite a few talented cheerleaders but the rest…. Quinn felt sorry for Britt and Santana as they took their places in the centre, they were so far unaware, but it had been close. If they found out it would hurt them so badly. The music started and Quinn sat back to wait for the inevitable.

_**Santana: **__Boys call you sexy  
>And you don't care what they say<br>See every time you turn around  
>They screaming your name<em>

_**Brittney: **__Boys call you sexy  
>And you don't care what they say<br>See every time you turn around  
>They screaming your name<em>

_**Santana: **__Now I've got a confession  
>When I was young I wanted attention<br>And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
>Anything at all for them to notice me<em>

_**Brittney: **__But I ain't complaining  
>We all wanna be famous<br>So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_**Both: **__You don't know what its like to be nameless  
>Want them to know what your name is<br>Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up  
>I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be a star  
>I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna see the world<br>Drive nice cars  
>I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up  
>Be on TV<br>People know me  
>Be on magazine<br>When I grow up  
>Fresh and clean<br>Number one chick  
>When I step out on the scene<em>

_**Santana: **__Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<em>

_**Brittney: **__Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<em>

_**Santana: **__They used to tell me I was silly  
>Until I popped up on the TV<br>I always wanted to be a superstar  
>And knew that singing songs would get me this far<em>

_**Brittney: **__But I ain't complaining  
><em>_We all wanna be famous  
>So go ahead and say what you wanna say<em>

_**Both: **__You don't know what its like to be nameless  
>Want them to know what your name is<br>__Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up  
>I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be a star  
>I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna see the world<br>Drive nice cars  
>I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up  
>Be on TV<br>People know me  
>Be in magazines<br>When I grow up  
>Fresh and clean<br>Number one chick  
>When I step out on the scene<em>

They had finished the second chorus when it happened. It was a weird domino effect that knocked over the entire squad. San and Britt stopped singing and lay there in shock, not quite sure how they got there. The whole crowd which had been cheering along went silent. The music petered out into nothing. No one applauded when they got to their feet. Until Quinn stepped up and started to clap along with the others in New Directions. The applause was still luke warm but it was better than nothing. Quinn couldn't say she was surprised.

Laura looked positively green when she took her place in the block of cheerleaders. Quinn reached across and laid a hand on her shoulder and mouthed to her 'I'll be your strength'. Laura gave her a weak smile and a nod.

_**Cheerleaders: **__I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>good girls go bad  
>good girls go bad<em>

_**Quinn: **__I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>You're daddy's little girl  
>Just take a bite<br>(One bite)  
>Let me shake up your world<br>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>I'm gonna make you lose control<em>

_She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<em>

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<em>

_You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
>But you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>bad<br>bad  
>Good girls go<br>bad  
>bad<br>bad  
>Good girls go <em>

_**Laura: **__I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>Boy, you're dangerous  
>Yeah, you're that guy<br>(That guy)  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<em>

_**Quinn: **__She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<em>

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<em>

_**Laura: **__I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I heard that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>__**Quinn: **__I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>bad<br>bad  
>Good girls go bad<br>bad  
>bad<br>Good girls go bad_

_**Quinn: **__Oh, she got a way with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>__**Laura: **__And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<br>__**Quinn: **__Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>__**Laura: **__And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<em>

_**Quinn: **__I make them good girls go bad  
>(They don't stand a chance)<br>I make them good girls go  
>The good girls go bad, yeah<br>Good girls go_

_**Laura: **__I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I heard that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>__**Quinn: **__I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go  
>Good girls go bad<br>bad  
>bad<br>Good girls go bad  
>bad<br>bad  
>Good girls go<em>

They got a lot of applause from the crowd, more so than for than the San Francisco school, because, Quinn suspected, of their vocals. Their routine was less sophisticated and complicated but it still looked good and it was slick. Quinn looked at her celebrating team mates and felt a little pang of guilt, should she tell them that there was no chance they would win out there? She couldn't do that to them.

"Erm hem." said one of the judges. "Normally we take a long time over this but we came to a unanimous decision quickly. The winner is William McKinley High School." There was silence. No one cheered. Then she saw Stevie and Stacey both clap but Sam quickly shushed them. Sue snatched up the trophy and held it up to the home crowd who were all looking at it in horror, like it wasn't happening.

"What do you people want?" yelled Sue. "Last year it was all 'she didn't win the trophy, she didn't even place'. Now I got the freakin' trophy, what more do you want?"

"They want you to earn it." Quinn didn't know what made her say it. She guessed she hated the fact that some people had slaved away all year and had been cheated. "A trophy doesn't mean anything. Winning does, Sue, there's a difference. You can't buy the sense of achievement you get when you know you're better than other people, you can't buy that sense of pride. You can't buy a feeling like that. A trophy, you can buy ones down at the supermarket if they make you feel so special." Sue paused.  
>"Quinn." she turned to face her team. "You knew about this?"<br>"Of course I did, I watched the videos. It's not hard to see."  
>"Why didn't you say?"<br>"For the same reason. We're not here for some lousy trophy, okay. We won. We climbed from the bottom right to the top, you know we won, because we finished second look." She took the card from the mans hand. "Now if they hadn't have been… well I won't say anything but if it was fair we would have won. So we don't get the trophy!" she said her voice rising. "We still win and everyone here knows that!" she smiled at the looks of comprehension "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel like your work had gone to waste."  
>"Screw this!" shouted Santana pulling her hair band out of her hair. "I'm not on this squad anymore! After all the hard work I did, this is…!" Santana looked liked she might start crying. Brittney tore out her hair band and the two of them crossed to Quinn. The others looked between them but were unwilling to leave. They shrugged and left with Coach Sylvester.<p>

"All my work." said Santana her voice filled with tears. "If you have any left I could really use some of that strength." Quinn pulled her two friends in and hugged them.


	15. Chapter 15

They sat in the bleachers. New Directions, Blaine, Quinn, Laura and to their surprise Dan and Mickey. It turned out they had bunked school for the day, they were 'ill', to come watch. It was supposed to be a surprise, Mickey had had no idea that Laura couldn't sing when he wasn't there. In the end they had been unlucky not to see them. Quinn guessed this must have been what their secret had been. Her friends had left to go home. None of them felt like celebrating their win especially with Santana and Brittney there. The girls had gone home and changed and come back in their own clothes swearing they would never again do anything like that. Both Brittney and Santana had been surprised that they had missed the first two accidents, even if they had happened behind them. However they both agreed it explained why Coach Sylvester never let them look over the performance and why their win had been so unenthusiastically greeted.

"So." said Dan as he pushed back his ginger hair that was flying around in the breeze. "You got anything going on next week?"  
>"Yeah." said Mercedes "It's our Prom."<br>"Oh ours too." said Quinn "What day?"  
>"Wednesday."<br>"Wednesday? He expects you to go into school, ours is on Friday."  
>"Yeah that's what we thought, Junior Prom was last Wednesday. It's something about getting us to bed at the right time so it starts and ends earlier."<br>"That's pointless."  
>"Tell us about it we're going."<p>

"So how are you all dating up?" she asked as she shifted Stevie and Stacey who were both sitting on her lap.  
>"Well." said Kurt "I'm going with-"<br>"Blaine." said everyone else.  
>"Well yes, congratulations, the only two openly gay people you know are going together."<br>"Actually Britt and San are openly gay." said Puck.  
>"Yeah but if they went with us it would undermine the point of us being openly gay Puck."<br>"I know I'm just pointing out you're not the only openly gay people we know."  
>"Yeah and we know like 10." said Laura. Kurt paused and then he smiled.<br>"Your school good on gays."  
>"Yeah especially since Quinn came along and just lost it at this guy was bullying this kid for being gay."<br>"Yeah it was like the time when she went nuts on me for asking her out only 10x more aggressive and half the school saw it." Quinn went red when Kurt looked at her.  
>"Well I just saw it and I thought of you and everything you went through and how we did nothing, well not nothing but, you know what I mean I did nothing and I felt so guilty about it and suddenly the kid was you and the bully was Karofsky and I lost it big time." All the New Directions shared a look of concern, this was not the Quinn they knew.<p>

"Quinn I know you were…upset when you went but you never said you were so…unstable." said Mercedes in a concerned voice.  
>"Unstable." muttered Dan "She was freakin' mad, it's exactly why we love her though isn't it." Quinn glared at Dan then turned to Mercedes<br>"I'm fine I just changed in those months when I let my emotions get the better of me." Mercedes nodded and realised that this was what Finn had done.

"So back to Prom." Laura knew Quinn didn't want to talk about this subject "Quinn wants to hear all and I myself am pathetically interested in who you are taking." As the subject began to move away from the danger area Quinn took Laura's hand and gave it a grateful squeeze.  
>"So Blaine and Kurt, Brittney and Santana who else?"<br>"Me and Tina are going together, obviously." said Mike.  
>"Same with Lauren and I." said Puck.<br>"Sam?" Quinn asked and Stevie and Stacey cheered at the mention of their brother. Then Quinn noticed Mercedes was going slightly red  
>"He asked you." Mercedes nodded.<br>"We're doing like last time except this year it's a proper date!" Mercedes looked so excited and Sam too was grinning cautiously, as if waiting to see Quinn's reaction. Quinn smile couldn't have got wider. She was so happy, they completely deserved each.  
>"Oh that is good, you two deserve each other."<br>"Yeah and about time too." said Kurt  
>"What?" asked Quinn<br>"They've been eyeing each other all year, then Mercedes throws a fit when he gets a new girlfriend, he gets comfort from Mercedes when he gets dumped, they come _this _close to dating and then Sammy boy gets another girlfriend. Oh you won't believe how close we came to locking them in a room together." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh the drama and they were _soo_ blind." Quinn laughed  
>"I know that story."<br>"Yes too well." added Dan with a groan.

"Artie who are you going with?"  
>"Oh I asked Becky, you know on the cheerios." Quinn raised her eyebrows.<br>"Can I ask why?"  
>"Because I found her crying because her boyfriend had dumped her and now she didn't have a date. I am in a wheelchair so I really understand how she feels and for someone who spends a lot of her time with Coach Sylvester she's incredibly nice and sweet." Quinn nodded and smiled. It was a really kind thing to do. "Also I didn't fancy singing for a whole evening."<br>"Really that's what we're doing." said Quinn indicating at herself and Dan.  
>"Why?" asked Tina "Surely someone asked you."<br>"I said no to anyone that did."  
>"Why?"<br>"'Cause my last Prom sucked, hello it's why I left. It's gonna be different this year, might actually have fun."  
>"As long as we can pick the songs."<br>"And he doesn't make us do too many duets, because they get really awkward after a while."  
>"I didn't think it was awkward, just really funny."<br>"You found that funny. Whoa your sense of humour is really screwed up."  
>"What are you two talking about?" asked Lauren.<p>

"Valentines day." said Dan "Neither of us had dates and so we both really bored when Amber calls us, she's the owner of the restaurant we did our first gig in, and asks if we'll sing. 'Cause we have nothing better to do we say yes and go along."  
>"We ended up taking all sorts of songs on demand and nearly all of them were duets. God I thought that hour and a half would never end." Quinn collapsed backwards still holding onto Stevie and Stacey who both giggled and laughed as they rolled on the bleachers.<br>"I have to admit that does sound awkward and funny."  
>"HA." Quinn and Dan said at the same time and stuck their tongues out at each other.<p>

"So..um…Finn who are you going with?" asked Laura. All the New Directions turned to look at him, wondering how they could have not asked him that.  
>"Well I don't know I guess I could just sing for the evening."<br>"But you're going with me." said Rachel.  
>"Rachel we aren't dating, how can we go to Prom, that's like the most pointless thing I've ever heard." said Finn<br>"But you said you hadn't made your final choice you said.."  
>"Moving on." said Blaine before a full scale row broke out. "Who's up for King and Queen at your school?" The four looked between each other.<p>

"It'll be Mickey and Laura." said Quinn  
>"Like last year." added Dan<br>"What about you two?" asked Lauren  
>"Well no one would vote for me, that would be cruel." said Dan<br>"Cruel?"  
>"What happened with Amy isn't exactly a secret, our school is smaller and, if you don't mind me saying, kinder." Everyone just shrugged they knew their school was mean. "They know how…" he trailed off. "It would just be cruel and they aren't."<br>"What about you Quinn?" Quinn shrugged "I don't think they will, it wouldn't be fair. I mean some people campaigned and I didn't I was very preoccupied. I mean they might because they know who I am and they don't know what happened here but I don't think they will. What about you?"

"Santana, Brittney and some other cheerleaders are up for Queen."  
>"And Karofsky." Quinn pulled a face. "Sam and Puck."<br>"Wait what about me and Finn?" asked Rachel  
>"We're not together so we're really going to campaign together and I'd like you to see you win it on your own." said Finn. Rachel opened her mouth to argue so Blaine once again diverted the conversation.<p>

"Why doesn't everyone tell Quinn what we're up to after graduation." Quinn's attention, which had been focused on Rachel and Finn was diverted onto Blaine.  
>"Oh Blaine you genius." said Kurt "Oh I'm so excited about ours." Everyone rolled their eyes except Quinn, Rachel, Mickey, Laura and Dan.<br>"What are you two doing?"  
>"Us two, and Rachel are going to New York." Quinn's eyes went wide.<br>"You're going to New York. Oh that is amazing! What are you doing, I'd imagine that you and Rachel would be pursuing your Broadway dreams." They both nodded. "Oh that's gonna be incredible. What about you Blaine?"  
>"I'm going to follow Kurt."<br>"Are you going to college?"  
>"Yeah I'm planning on doing Politics." Quinn smiled and nodded.<br>"That's great."  
>"Thanks."<p>

"What about the rest of you then?"  
>"Santana and I are trying to get a contract, we've nearly succeeded."<br>"Together?"  
>"Yes we found that are voices go well together and I think we seriously need to have a really big Asian pop star."<br>"So you guys are moving too?"  
>"Yep to L.A."<br>"L.A.!" Quinn was speechless. "When you said you nearly had a contract I thought you meant somewhere small and insignificant. Not L.A. What about your…" Quinn trailed off.

"Mike and I are setting up a school."  
>"A school?" said Quinn, really confused.<br>"A dance school." added in Mike. "In L.A. we're going too. We wouldn't exactly leave them."  
>"How did you get property and stuff."<br>"My uncle knew someone up there, and as for customers we'll just have to see how we do."  
>"Well I'm pleased for you."<p>

"The rest of us are staying here." said Artie.  
>"Are you all going to college?"<br>"I might be." said Sam "I also got a job offer at a modelling agency."  
>"That's not surprising." said Quinn with a wink<br>"Hey, eyes off my man, you had your shot." They both laughed but Finn found himself balling his hands into fists. It was light hearted, good natured flirting of no consequence but he couldn't help it.

"So do you have a scholarship offer?" Quinn asked.  
>"Yeah, Finn got me the football one."<br>"What?"  
>"Well I was offered it first being starting quarterback but I told them that I didn't need it but there was someone who was just as good as me that needed it. It took some persuasion but they offered it to Sam." Sam smiled as Finn slapped him on the back. They were obviously good friends.<br>"So after much argument I took the scholarship."  
>"The rest of you what are you doing in college?"<br>"Well I am studying medicine, I want to go into research and find away to cure paraplegia, truly." Quinn smiled and nodded.  
>"I've got my wrestling but that's a side thing until I finish college. I'm taking English." said Lauren<br>"And I'm doing business studies." said Mercedes.  
>"I'm taking something dull." said Puck. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I'm taking the same as Mercedes."<br>"And Finn?"  
>"I'm doing Sport seeing as I'm bad at everything else." Quinn smiled at him<br>"You're not bad at everything else.""Don't bother I know I'm bad. So what are you lot up to?"

"We're all staying in Mitchell. Going to the same college, well if Quinn stays that is."  
>"Okay." Everyone looked at Quinn who motioned at Dan to keep talking about what he was going to do.<br>"I'm studying Law." continued Dan  
>"I'm studying Maths." Laura<br>"And I am doing Economics."  
>"And Quinn?" asked Finn.<br>"Well this is another reason I want to stay. I've got full scholarship to college and I've been offered a job. I'll be taking show choir and I've been offered jobs."  
>"What?"<br>"The ones I have now for pay."  
>"So you'll be the Coaches."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay I can see why you may not want to move." Finn looked down sad, she wasn't coming back?<br>"Yeah. I'm thinking of teaching as a career, you know." she trailed off gazing across at McKinley "I can't imagine leaving. It feels like all I know." The others nodded, understanding the melancholy way in which Quinn was thinking of high school.

"I can't believe we graduate in two weeks." admitted Mercedes. "We'll never come back."

"We will see each other though." said Tina, tiny hint of desperation in her voice. "We have to."  
>"Of course we will." said Kurt, he reached out and laid a hand on Tina's "We'll never say goodbye. We'll meet up and email and face book. Most of us are going to be together, it won't be hard."<br>"Yeah." said Brit "We'll be there at each others weddings and we'll see each others kids. We're a family, we don't say goodbye."

Quinn stood up very suddenly. She felt sick. All this talk 'we're a family we don't say goodbye', made her feel so guilty.

"Quinn you okay?" asked Finn, half rising. Her eyes were filling with tears.  
>"I am so sorry for what I did, I never meant to hurt any of you." She was shaking her head, crying and Finn was vividly reminded of the time he'd found out about the baby daddy. He cleared the images from his mind. He hated that day, and each time he relived it he had to go through all that pain. Quinn turned and ran off along the bleachers and towards the school.<p>

"Quinn wait!" Finn called after her, but she didn't stop. He made to go after her but Puck and Mercedes got to their feet.  
>"Let us handle this." The two of them ran off and Finn watched with a frown before turning and walking off, confused. Dan and Kurt followed him, because they knew now was the time that Finn was going to make his choice.<p>

Quinn sat in the auditorium in crying. She had her legs hanging over the edge of the stage and she just cried. In honest she wasn't 100% sure why she was crying. She knew she was crying because she felt guilty about abandoning glee club and she felt sure that now Finn knew that she wasn't coming back that he'd pick Rachel over her. They could easily maintain a long distance relationship, Rachel would make that effort. Even though this morning she'd decided to fight to be happy no matter what the costs she was having doubts. She didn't think she could face all the pain all over again. Quinn wanted what was best and Finn. But what if Finn wasn't what was best? There were plenty of people in Mitchell she could date, plenty of nice people who wouldn't stand her up if she'd given them half a chance but all she could think was Finn, if they weren't like Finn they weren't what she was looking for.

"Quinn." she looked up and saw Mercedes and Puck they sat down either side of her, both looking very concerned about her. "What's wrong?" Quinn drew a long shuddering breath and then decided if she couldn't trust these two she couldn't trust anyone.

"I feel so guilty for leaving. All that stuff you were saying about staying together and never saying goodbye, it's all right. I feel so bad about it. I forced you to say goodbye to me and I…I just regret it so much and I never thought it would have this kind of effect and I just…" she started to cry and Mercedes pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

"Q no one blames you. No one. We get it. It's just like Kurt, no one hated Kurt for leaving."  
>"Kurt had a good reason."<br>"So did you Quinn." said Puck. "Quinn, we're worried about you, what Finn did to you. It's more clear now than ever. You loosing it at random people like that, even if they are bullies is just not you. Finn clearly made you pretty emotionally unstable."  
>"Are you saying he made me mad?"<br>"No I'm saying that it really messed you up all the deceit and the lies and the desire and the fact you loved him, the fact you still do."  
>"So you are saying I went mad."<br>"No I'm doing a really bad job of explaining this. You just had lots of pent up emotions that you felt for Finn, or about the situation and they all came bursting out of you." Quinn paused and thought.

"How do you know this?"  
>"'cause I've 'been there done that'." Quinn frowned at him. "When everyone thought the baby was Finns. I just got so jealous and angry and eugh I don't even know that I sort of yelled the truth at Mercedes." Quinn raised an eyebrow<br>"Oh yes I remember Mercedes telling me that, but what exactly were you jealous of?"  
>"The sympathy, attention and all the time he got to spend with you, don't forget back then I had a crush on you."<br>"And I had one on you, one that made me act crazy whenever I was around you."  
>"Yep that sounds right."<br>"Egghead." Quinn giggled and Puck laughed out loud. Mercedes frowned at her friends, there was always an in joke you never understood in glee.

"So what else were the tears about?"  
>"What?"<br>"Quinn you weren't just crying about that, I know you."  
>"Finn isn't going to choose me because I'm not coming here, I saw him look really disappointed. He's going to pick Rachel."<br>"You don't know that."  
>"I do and I just wish I could tell him properly how I felt, I just wish I could….but I can't." Puck looked around the auditorium a sly grin beginning to creep onto his face.<br>"Can't you?"

Finn paced back and forth behind the bleachers. Quinn or Rachel? Three years and the question was still the same. He thought he'd sorted out his answer but now he was not so sure. Being apart of that conversation had made him see something, made him see her in a new light and it had confused him no end. Why could this never be simple? Why couldn't his love story play out like Kurt's, sure he understood Kurt had had a bit of trouble getting Blaine but now they were together there seemed like nothing that could tear them apart. That row about Nationals was the closest and they had sorted it out quickly. Blaine was prepared to follow Kurt to New York to watch him chase a dream. That was love. Finn wasn't prepared to leave Lima for anything, it was his town.

"Finn!" Kurt and Dan were running towards him. He turned to them, he needed their opinion. They came to a halt and looked him right in the eye. "And?"  
>"What would you do?" he asked. They glanced between each other, not expecting that question.<br>"Finn." started Dan. He said the tone of voice that meant he wasn't going to give Finn an answer anytime soon. He turned to Kurt.  
>"Follow your heart." his 'little' brother from another mother said. He frowned. "I can't tell you who to choose so follow your heart Finn. It can't lead you wrong." He looked over Kurt's shoulder to see Rachel running down the steps in tears. He swallowed, time to do it.<p>

Everyone sat there for a moment after Finn had run off followed by Dan and Kurt. No one exactly knew what to do or say. No one was too sure why Quinn was crying or why Finn had left. Stevie and Stacey had walked over to Sam and he had reassured them both that Finn and Quinn were both fine, but they all knew they weren't. Rachel broke the silence in the end.

"Sam."  
>"Yes?"<br>"You were close to Finn."  
>"Quite, why?"<br>"Did he talk to you about Quinn?" Sam paused.  
>"We discussed her." Everyone looked at him. "I never got over her, I never made a move when she was with Finn because I know how bad that felt but I still really loved her at that point and so did he. We just talked about her."<p>

"What do you mean 'so did he'?" There was silence everyone, apart from Mickey and Laura knew what was coming next and they wondered whether he was going to tell her.

"He still loves her, never stopped talking about her, even when you got back together." Rachel stood up. Her eyes were filled with tears. They spilled over and everyone else looked away. "Rachel I'm sorry." Rachel took off down the stairs not wanting to listen any of them anymore.

"Rachel!" she turned and saw Finn. Dan and Kurt were standing there watching him but she couldn't tell their expressions. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, least of all Finn, so she kept running.

"Rachel wait!" Finn caught her by the arm and turned her around. "What's the matter?" Rachel looked at him and considered slapping him, she'd done it before.  
>"You! You didn't love me, you always loved her and all that time I was so happy because I finally had you back and we were together and it was all a lie to you! Have you any idea how much that hurts?" Finn gaped at her. "I'm not a monster. I have feelings! Just because I didn't cry when Quinn left doesn't mean I don't have feelings! Did you expect to be upset I was never friends with her! I was mildly upset but I thought you loved me Finn! All those lies Finn! I can't take it! I get why she left! She couldn't take you! You with your empty words! Words you said so often they've lost all meaning!" Rachel was practically screaming into his face and Finn just held her forearms and let her cry. He knew that was the best thing. His heart was aching. Had he done this to her? How could he have done this? All that time he'd spent pining after Quinn he'd forgotten about Rachel, forgotten that she did love him, probably. Finn's choice was becoming less and less clear.<p>

"And now you're going to choose her because she's turned up and fed you that sob story about being all broken! I'm glad graduation is here! I'm leaving for New York and I am never looking back Finn!" Finn's mouth was dry he wanted to go to Quinn, he had a feeling he knew where she was. He wanted to run to her and tell her everything that he had kept bottled up for the past year, everything that would explode out at Kurt at sporadic intervals. But he couldn't leave Rachel, he couldn't break her like this. He looked at Kurt. 'Follow you heart'. What the hell was in his heart? He pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." Rachel froze completely unprepared. "I'm sorry I neglected you, I'm sorry I treated you badly, I'm sorry that all I thought of was Quinn, I'm sorry that I broke up with you last week." Rachel drew back slowly, confused.  
>"Finn why are doing this?"<br>"Kurt told me to follow what was in my heart. I'm doing that." He smiled and Rachel laughed. "I'm sorry, too."  
>"Great!" he said enthusiastically, "Well Rachel Berry will you go to Prom with me?" Rachel's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Excellent." They embraced again and when they pulled apart Finn made a move towards the main building.<br>"Aren't you going back to the stands? I mean I was going to wash off my make up but don't you want to go back there?" Finn turned back to Rachel.  
>"I need to talk to Quinn."<br>"Why?"  
>"We need to sort ourselves out, because we have done a lot of things but one of them is never talk. We need to get everything out in the open and move on if we want to be friends, which I do." Rachel considered but noticed the determined glint in his eyes, she wouldn't be able to persuade him otherwise and she wasn't going to let her relationship be ruined by Quinn Fabray, again. "Okay." Finn nodded and they headed off together. Once inside Rachel made her way to the nearest bathroom and Finn began to walk towards the choir room. Then he heard the faint strains of a song he semi recognised coming from the auditorium. He took off in the direction, following his ear.<p>

Quinn stood on the stage, somehow the entire band had been only a minute away so Quinn had absolutely no excuse not to sing. Mercedes and Puck had taken their seats and were smiling encouragingly at her. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the microphone.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<em>

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<em>

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking  
><em>_Probably mindless dreaming  
>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<em>

_This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time, all the time_

Finn stood and listened as Quinn sung and he knew who she was singing to. Finn felt bad. Finn felt really bad. By the end of the song Quinn was in tears and he had a lump in his throat. He tried to back out of the room quietly but being discreet was not one of his fortes so he walked straight into something. Cursing and rubbing the back of his foot, he looked up to see Quinn gazing at him in horror, very much like this morning.  
>"Err." he said. Finn suddenly knew now that talking would not be a good thing to do. Quinn looked at him and her tears seemed to stop, which relieved Finn.<p>

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you Finn." Quinn said it with the sincerity that Finn believed her, of course he did. Finn looked from the wet cheeked Quinn out of the door to Rachel who was walking towards him a smile on her face. He knew he couldn't do this again, couldn't mess them up again, his decision had to be final.

"I'm sorry, too." he said and left.

Quinn stared at him for one second. Took a look at the retreating form of the super tall, stupid, quarter back that had taken her heart and had smashed it and ran for it. She ignored Mercedes and Pucks calls for her to wait. She ran until she found the bathroom. Slamming the door, she crouched down on the seat and broke down.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday morning normally saw the members of New Directions curled beneath their blankets not bothering to get up but not today. Quinn had left very early in the morning, at 5:30 or something, to go see someone she hadn't said who but she had said she had to see them. When Kurt had discovered this he realised this was a perfect opportunity to interrogate Finn on the bizarre events of yesterday. Kurt hadn't had a preference, well that wasn't true he had wanted Finn to pick Quinn, but he did have expectations. He had expected Finn to pick Quinn. Everyone had, they'd all seen the way he had been when she'd left, now that she was back and Finn had picked Rachel? Kurt shook his head it made no sense. Quinn hadn't spoken at all but it had taken a long time to get her out of that toilet. In fact Mercedes and Puck only got her out because she'd cried herself to sleep. In many ways Kurt felt bad, Quinn hadn't been setting herself up for this when they'd met her but then they'd had that talk and they'd convinced her that Finn wanted to be with her and she needed to fight to be with him. God knows Quinn didn't seem like the same person who had sung Happy in the morning. Still Kurt knew they need to move on from that and figure out what the hell had gone through Finn's head when he'd picked Rachel, so he'd called over all the members of New Directions and Mickey, Dan and Blaine to interrogate him.

Finn rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was tired. Him and Rachel had stayed up late talking about, well Rachel had talked he'd listened; actually he'd tuned out most of it but the part he had listened to had all been about the emotions he had put her through this year. She had at one point asked him how his talk with Quinn had gone and Finn had gone all shifty he didn't want to tell Rachel what he'd heard her singing. Rachel's mind and mouth, which didn't do anything in halves, jumped to the conclusion that he was already cheating on her with Quinn. It had been going down hill pretty fast so he'd quickly told her their very brief conversation and how Puck and Mercedes had brought her back hours later fast asleep. All in all he thought his new relationship was getting off on completely the right foot. He could hear voices in the kitchen and guessed it was Mum, Burt, Kurt, Quinn and Laura. He hoped that they were cheering Quinn up, she'd seemed very upset.

If Finn had been holding something when he'd entered the kitchen he would have dropped it in shock, and if it were breakable it would have shattered on the floor and Kurt would have groaned and tutted about his clumsiness. Luckily Finn wasn't holding anything because he got a severe shock, and quite a fright when he found the entire New Directions, minus Rachel, plus Blaine and Quinn's three friends sitting in his kitchen. He gaped at them for a second whilst they all gave him cold hard stares in return and he had a funny feeling he wasn't going to like this breakfast one bit. "Good morning Finn. Take a seat." said Kurt. Finn sank into a chair opposite his step brother immediately put on edge by the tone of his voice. It was stiff and cold.

"Morning. What's going on?"  
>"We want to have a little chat with you Finn."<br>"Cool can I have some toast?" he asked, missing condescending and scathing tone. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine stood up and put some on. When Finn had finished his toast he asked.

"Where's mum, Burt, Quinn and Rachel?"  
>"Dad and Carole kindly vacated the house for the duration of the talk, they went out for a romantic breakfast. Quinn has gone to visit someone and Rachel wasn't invited."<br>"Guys that's mean." Kurt rolled his eyes  
>"Yesterday morning you'd have been the first to suggest not to invite Rachel."<br>"Yes but it's not yesterday morning is it." Finn didn't say this in a sarcastic way more a sort of I hope I'm right because I'm trying to be clever way.  
>"I'm well aware it's not yesterday Finn." Kurt said this with a voice that suggested that his patience was wearing thin. "However that is not the point."<br>"Okay what is the point?"  
>"We didn't invite Rachel because we didn't like her. No we didn't invite Rachel because of what we're going to talk about. Just as, if Quinn hadn't gone out she wouldn't have invited. It's nothing personal.<br>"Alright." said Finn, not entirely convinced. "What do you want to talk about?""

I want to know why you picked Rachel." Finn frowned.  
>"I thought you said it was up to me."<br>"It is and you've made your choice I just want to understand why you picked someone you spent a year complaining about over someone you spent a year wishing you could see just once more, if only to say how sorry you were and how much you still love her." Finn paused. He looked at all the faces and realised that they were all curious. His choice made sense."I just followed your advice, Kurt." said Finn in a confused voice. "You told me to follow my heart so I did. I wanted to run to Quinn and tell her everything I'd told you but Rachel was there pouring her heart out to me. I hurt them both in the same way except Rachel stuck around."  
>"Not for much longer." pointed out Blaine. Finn scowled at him.<p>

"But that means you love Quinn."  
>"Yeah but I didn't have the <em>heart <em>to break Rachel again." There was silence. Finn looked at them all, confused. He'd expected lots of 'ohhs' and 'oh right yeah'. Not the horror mingling with shock his was getting from most people. In the end Mercedes, in a faint voice said

"Lauren can you pinch me because Finn cannot have just said that." Lauren just shook her head her mouth agape. Kurt took a deep breath, dealing with Finn more often than the others meant he was the first to get his head round that statement.  
>"You do know that 'follow your heart' and 'don't have the heart' mean two <em>very<em> different things." Finn blinked. What? "Finn, you must know what follow your heart means."  
>"Yeah do what your heart tells you." he heard quite a few palms colliding with their owners foreheads at that.<br>"Oh jeez it meant pick the one you love." Finns eyes went wide. "And do you want to know what don't have the heart means?" Finn nodded "Really? It means don't have the guts, don't have the courage." Finns mouth formed a perfect 'o' of shock, it would have been comical but everyone was so serious that nothing could be funny to them now.  
>"Are you serious. I thought it meant I couldn't break up with Rachel so I shouldn't." Everyone shook their heads. "Oh god what have I done."<br>"I'll tell you what you've done. You've just made one of the biggest mistakes of your life." said Kurt. Finn swallowed, completely spooked out by Kurt's ominous tidings. He couldn't mean that.  
>"You can't mean that." Finn stuttered<br>"Oh I do Finn." said Kurt "You have just, Quinn is never coming back." Finn blinked  
>"What?"<br>"She will never consider you Finn ever because you have broken her beyond anything before."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Jesus!" Kurt exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "She thinks you lied about your feelings for her! All that stuff that I told her you'd said this year she thinks it's a lie! She thinks you strung her along just because!" Finn looked practically horrified.  
>"Oh my god! I would never! I, Kurt you've got help me!" Kurt made a funny movement with his head<br>"I don't know if I can Finn, are you going to break up with Rachel?" Finn froze, again Rachel had slipped from his mind.  
>"No I can't do that to her."<br>"But you can do it to Quinn!" spat Dan angrily.  
>"I did it to Quinn by mistake, I can't do it to Rachel knowing how it will effect her. I can't do that."<br>"Then I'm sorry Finn but this is out of our hands." said Kurt.  
>"What? You won't help me be friends with her."<br>"Finn has your relationship with Quinn taught you anything!" Finn opened his mouth to respond then closed it.  
>"You can't be friends. You just can't not at the moment and certainly not with trust issues. We can't make Quinn trust you and given everything that's happened she's good reason not to."<br>"Then can you at least explain." he implored.  
>"No you're going to do it yourself, I'm not, we're not going to be your go betweens anymore. Your going to have to sort this out for yourself and if that means manning up and talking to her then that's what you'll have to do." Finn swallowed.<p>

"Why do I get the impression I have to talk to her before the weekend is up."  
>"Because she goes back to Mitchell and I doubt you'll be in touch much. For someone who's spent a year of pinning after someone you'd think you'd have the common sense not to date the person they hate the most." Kurt got up and left followed by the rest most of them either giving him a clap on the shoulder or ignoring him.<p>

Finn sat for a moment absorbing everything that Kurt had said and revelling in his own stupidity. He could not believe he had thought that. Everything Kurt had told him made sense and his advice was also a lot better now. Finn had to admit that going by his judgements he would really have gone out with whoever he met first and that wasn't the way things were supposed to work. Boy had he screwed things up big time. Still he thought, he had done the right thing. He would not do that to Rachel. Besides it wasn't like their relationship was going to last very long, she was off to New York and whilst she had tried to convince him to move Finn had flat down refused. He couldn't leave Lima. Finn wasn't that type of guy. He didn't want to up and move like Kurt and Rachel, like lots of them, he was happy at home. He would have said like Quinn but he had changed that.

Finn started when his phone went. He had actually been thinking very hard then. He glanced at the caller id and his heart sank a little. _Rachel_. He didn't really want to talk to Rachel right now, he wasn't in the mood but if he didn't she'd know that something was up.

"Hey Rachel." he said  
>"Hey Finn. I was just calling to check that everything was okay."<br>"It's fine." complete lie. "Why wouldn't it be?" Finn had to admit he was a little confused as to why Rachel would think anything was wrong.  
>"Well you know Quinn is staying at your place."<br>"Oh. Well she erm, I haven't seen her. Well not when we can do anything"  
>"What?"<br>"Well when Mercedes and Puck dropped her off she was fast asleep, completely whacked out. Kurt, Laura and Mercedes put her to bed and she was gone when I woke up today."  
>"She's gone."<br>"Yeah she went to visit someone, I don't know who."  
>"Oh I see." there was a pause. Then Finn decided to ask Rachel something that could cause her to blow up on him.<br>"Do you think I hurt Quinn badly?" There was a silence on the other end of the line and Finn thought maybe she'd hung up.  
>"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, her voice tight.<br>"Do you think that what I did yesterday really hurt her?"  
>"Are you breaking up with me?"<br>"What? No this isn't about you, this is about something Kurt told me."  
>"Well depends what it is.""Kinda prefer not to say. It's sort of private."<br>"Well then I don't know, probably Quinn's easily offended." Finn thought about it.  
>"Not really helping. Never mind Rachel I'll talk to Mercedes."<br>"Does it matter Finn?" asked Rachel.  
>"Of course it does, I've hurt her feelings, if you thought you'd hurt someone's feelings wouldn't you want to know if you had or not."<br>"I guess." There was another awkward pause.  
>"So do you want to go out."<br>"We are dating already."  
>"I know I mean like do you want me to pick you up then we can go have brunch, or have you already eaten because if you have we could go bowling or to the cinema and then have lunch and go for a walk after." Rachel let out a slightly muffled squeal.<br>"Of course, can pick me up in 45 minutes? I've had breakfast so the bowling or cinema+lunch+walk sounds good."  
>"Great bowling or cinema?"<br>"Why don't you look up what's on."  
>"Will do, see you." Finn hung up and breathed out a sigh of relief. Then he kicked himself, he should have said something more than just 'see you'. He wasn't quite up for 'I love you' but he should have said something more meaningful. He wasn't even sure if he meant an 'I love you' to Rachel.<p>

Quinn sat at Shelby's table and drunk what must be her fifth cup of tea. The two women sat there in silence. Shelby examining a large photo album of Beth that Quinn had made especially for her. Every so often Shelby would look up and Quinn would meet her eyes and they would exchange a half smile. Quinn had turned up at her house very early in the morning, at 7. If it hadn't been for the fact Shelby didn't sleep in, she always got up early, Quinn would have woken the older women up. As it was Shelby was half way through breakfast when Quinn had appeared on her doorstep with the album under one arm. Shelby had stared at her in shock, she had not been expecting to see Quinn at all. Then Quinn had burst into tears.

Shelby had just stood there in her dressing gown as the 18 year old girl who had, two years ago, given her her baby cried. She just sobbed. Shelby had to admit she was really very worried when the shock wore off. She had heard that Quinn would be coming back to Ohio, she had had to come to compete in some cheerleading competition, but what on earth was causing her to cry so much. Shelby, because she couldn't think of anything else to do, had ushered Quinn inside, sat her down at the kitchen table and made her a cup of tea. Quinn looked tired and unwell, not at all like the Quinn she had seen performing at Nationals. She had seen them, it was televised, and they had been brilliant. They all had. Shelby knew of the Warblers, at one point they'd actually been their competition at Sectionals but then the areas had changed. She also had a certain fondness for it because she knew several boys who had gone their seeking 'sanctuary' and they had been safe and happy there. Shelby might not show it on the outside but she really cared about her kids. Of course she had been interested in Vocal Adrenaline's performance and they had made her career and would always have a special in her heart. New Directions meant seeing her daughter and Living Chorus meant seeing Quinn who she was closer to than Rachel.

"So." said Shelby, as she closed the photo album. "What's the matter?" Quinn swallowed and blinked and considered saying 'fine' but she knew that it was quite clear that she wasn't fine.  
>"Did you like the photos?"<br>"They were lovely, thank you, but don't change the subject." Quinn closed her eyes.

"I don't want you to take offence." Shelby frowned.  
>"What? What would I take offence about?" Quinn nervously wetted her lips.<br>"He chose Rachel, Finn chose Rachel. He… everything was a lie." Quinn's eyes were filled with tears again. Shelby continued to frown at her.  
>"Why would I take offence at that?"<br>"Rachel is your daughter and she does love Finn." Shelby swallowed, she couldn't deny that a part of her was inflating with happiness that her biological daughter had found a boy that loved her but another part of her was breaking for Quinn who was a kindred spirit.  
>"I'm not taking offence, why don't you tell me the whole story Quinn, the whole story."<p>

Quinn talked for ages. Shelby sat and listened as Quinn poured her heart out. The moment she started talking the tears started because she didn't start at the with High School but with everything to do with 'Lucy'. Shelby had to admit she was shocked to discover that this beautiful girl before her had ever been anything less than perfect but Quinn's compassion that Shelby had seen, it fitted. Then came the part of the story that Shelby knew much more about, the entire story of her High Schsool life. Most of what had happened in her Sophomore year she knew from Jesse, who had got it all first hand or from Rachel. The tale was accompanied by more tears and Shelby began to realise that there was a lot more to Quinn then she let on. Of course she already knew that, of course she did, but hearing everything from Quinn's point of view made her see how much of a struggle it was for her; having to battle the expectations and who she wanted to be. Having to make the right choice.

In the end Shelby heard the dramatic conclusion that was the events of yesterday. In her mind it seemed that either Finn didn't care or he was a bit dim, she was going for the latter as it seemed unfeasible that he didn't care for her. However that wasn't the conclusion that Quinn had reached as she drained the last dregs of tea from her mug.

"I can't believe he lied to me like that, to Kurt like that. I don't understand the point." she sounded despairing. The tears had left her hoarse and she seemed to have very little energy left. Her eyes had bags underneath them that showed last nights sleep had been scarce and was serving to make her tired.

"I don't think he was lying." Quinn looked at Shelby. Confusion written all over her face. "Quinn sometimes people don't love one person they love two. You've seen that. It is possible to love two people at once, didn't you say that Kurt and Finns parents love each other but they still love their dead spouse. Quinn rubbed her forehead thinking.

"I guess but I'm not dead."  
>"You might as well have been." Quinn winced, aware that that wasn't the first time that that had been said. The full implications of her actions was starting to weigh down on her.<p>

"Look." said Shelby "I know it's hard to believe but I've been where Finn is now." Quinn looked up "Well not exactly, a bit different, 'cause guys act differently to girls."  
>"You were trapped between two guys."<br>"Precisely. I loved them both, I swear I did."  
>"Was one of them Rachel's father?"<br>"No this is after." Quinn nodded. "But the point is that I never made a choice. I never did what Finn did and I lost them both. I never let myself get too close to anyone again."  
>"So you're saying Finn's doing what's best for him."<br>"Yes. He wants to be with you both but obviously he can't. So he picks one but I don't know why because it didn't sound like he was happy with her. Now he just wants to be your friend."  
>"Can I do that? Can I be friends with him?" Shelby shrugged<p>

"I don't know. Maybe you should try being friends with Rachel first. Remind her that you've never deliberately tried to break them up and that you apologised to her in you letter. Try and get something going there. Then Rachel will undoubtedly feel like it's safer to let you near Finn and you can be friends with him."  
>"Can't I just do what I did before and not talk to him at all when we're not dating?" asked Quinn hopefully. Shelby rolled her eyes.<br>"No that's what the problem is." Quinn raised her eyebrows. "One of the many problems."  
>"You need to be friends, maybe you should get to know each other first." Quinn sighed, that would be hard.<p>

"Shelby it may have escaped your notice but we live in two completely different states and whilst it's not hard to maintain contact with you or Kurt or Mercedes via email I can only do so because I have things to talk about. What am I supposed to email Finn about?" Shelby shrugged again.

"I don't know but I don't think crying at my kitchen table will help you."  
>"Well I wasn't planning on crying but the visit was planned."<br>"You should have given me warning."  
>"Yeah I forgot about that."<br>"It doesn't matter really. So what do you think about the idea of friendship?" Quinn chewed her lip.  
>"Are you sure that the whole thing wasn't a lie."<br>"I am sure."  
>"100%?"<br>"100%." Quinn sighed.  
>"Okay I'll give friendship a go." she looked up at the clock. "I guess ought to leave. I need to tell my friends where I went. I just sort of vanished in the early hours of the morning." Shelby nodded. "Alright. It's been lovely to see you and thank you so much for the album." Quinn smiled and the two women embraced.<br>"I'll see you again, that's a promise and next time, if you want, I'll bring Beth." Shelby hesitated for a second then smiled.  
>"I'd love that." They hugged again and Shelby waved Quinn as she left the house and disappeared from view.<p>

Rachel was enjoying her time with Finn very much. She wasn't keen on bowling so she'd picked out a romantic comedy she'd wanted to see for a while but had never got around to going. She knew it wasn't really Finn's kind of film but he had insisted she picked and she wasn't going to argue with someone giving her what she wanted. Finn hadn't mentioned anything about Quinn when they'd been out, in fact he seemed to have nothing but her on his mind. Rachel had to admit it had been a very long time since anyone had made her feel special then in the way that Finn was making her feel now. However as she strolled out of the cinema, hand in hand with him, she felt that there was something bothering him.

"Finn you do love me, right?" Finn started and looked round at her.  
>"Is this about not saying it on the phone?" he asked, partially deflecting the question.<br>"Well yes."  
>"I'm not ready to say it yet. I'm surprised you are. I've..my heart has been through a lot and I just can't quite say that yet." Rachel nodded and they walked on<br>"Can ask you something else?"  
>"Sure."<br>"You know the week leading up to Nationals you sang Last Kiss, what was that about?" Finn looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
>"I thought it was obvious, I missed Quinn and I wanted her to 'see' how much I missed her."<br>"And you still feel that way." Finn frowned  
>"I can't I know where she is, well actually I don't right now, but I can't miss her anymore can I, we know where she lives." Rachel nodded again but had a feeling Finn hadn't quite understood what she had meant.<p>

"Finn what will you do when I move?" Finn scratched the back of his neck  
>"Huh?"<br>"Do you think we will be able to sustain a long distance relationship?"  
>"Err I don't know maybe we should focus on getting through summer and then make our choice."<br>"What?"  
>"Well if we haven't fallen out or broken up by the end of summer we should give it a shot but if we row too much then I guess it's not worth it…" He trailed off hoping he had given the right answer. Rachel stayed silent. "Sorry, did I say something?"<br>"No that was quite intelligent."  
>"Oh."<br>"But you'd really give up so quickly." Finn shifted his shoulders uncomfortably.  
>"I don't want to worry about this now Rachel." he said honestly "If it doesn't work again, that would be our fourth try, I'd probably just except the fact we were never meant to be together. But I don't want to talk about this now." Rachel nodded. Finn had a point but Rachel wasn't one to give up to easily, she was like a dog on the scent. She had her Broadway dream and that was going to happen and she wanted Finn by her side when it did. She was going to be damned if Quinn was going to mess this up. Her phone went off and she looked at it. The message was from an unknown number but she read it anyway.<p>

_Rachel, Mr Schue unlocked the auditorium. Meet me there in half an hour if that's convenient. We need to talk-Quinn. _

Rachel blinked and re-read the text. How had Quinn got her number? She guessed that Kurt or Mercedes had probably given it to her. Rachel snorted, she did have a life, she wasn't going to leave in the middle of her date to talk to Quinn. Though now she thought about it, it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Quinn alone and that was something she really wanted to do.

"Who's the text from?" asked Finn. Rachel looked up.  
>"Quinn." Finns eyebrows shot upwards. "What does she want?"<br>"She wants to talk to me." Finn paused for a moment.  
>"You should go, maybe you can finally be friends." Rachel sucked in some air through her nose. Friendship wasn't really on her mind but then she smiled.<br>"That's a great idea." She quickly replied.

_**Alright I'll meet you but this had better be important.-Rachel **_

_I think it is. Please come alone, I will be.-Q_

_**I will see you there- R **_

Quinn was sitting in the auditorium her hands floating over the keys of the piano as she hummed to herself. She couldn't play very well but she was learning, it was a very useful thing to be able to do, she had figured. She had got back and been bombarded with questions from Laura, Mickey, Dan, Kurt and Blaine who had all been lounging on the floor in the sitting room of Kurt's house watching some Disney film. She had explained to them that she had been to see Shelby. Looks of understanding flashed across everyone's faces except Blaine's who couldn't work out why Quinn had gone to see Rachel's biological mother. She had explained that Shelby had adopted Beth at the beginning. She had also told her that she was going to attempt a friendship with Rachel and eventually Finn. There had been a little bit of surprise but she had left before they could bestow their opinion on her. She had texted Mr Schue and then Rachel and their brief conversation had led to her sitting in auditorium.

"Well I must say your singing has improved a lot, I always found it unbearably nasal before." Quinn looked up and saw Rachel coming in through the open fire escape.  
>"Thank you."<br>"Though from the sounds of it you were the only soloist so it's not like you're actually any good."  
>"But I beat you." Rachel scowled and Quinn raised her hands. "Sorry, I didn't come here to fight."<br>"Good because that's not important. What do you want?" asked Rachel, throwing herself into a seat facing Quinn. Quinn considered saying 'I want to be friends' but she figured Rachel would scoff so instead she said

"Why didn't you except my apology?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You heard me Rachel, remember you have perfect hearing or something."  
>"Perfect pitch."<br>"Whatever. I want to know why you didn't except my apology."  
>"Because you didn't mean it."<br>"What gave you that idea?""Because you hate me and you don't give a damn about the rest of us. You're far too selfish to apologise."  
>"I don't think selfish is quite the word you want there." Rachel narrowed her eyes.<br>"Well it wasn't sincere."  
>"How can you possibly know that?" exclaimed Quinn and Rachel was surprised to see her tearing up."Have you any idea what it meant to write that, to admit I was wrong about that. To shelve all my pride and say that I was sorry, that was so hard but I did it because I knew it was something I would regret for the rest of my life if I didn't."<br>"What?"  
>"Rachel I had no plans on meeting you again. I never thought I would meet you again so I apologised." Rachel bit her lip.<br>"Alright so you meant it, doesn't change anything." Quinn stared at her opened mouthed.  
>"How can you say that? It changes everything. I've said sorry to you and you still hate me."<p>

"Look Quinn what do you want? What do you really want?" Quinn sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.  
>"I want us to be friends." Rachel rolled her eyes, as Quinn had predicted. "No you don't you just want to get close to Finn."<br>"Look Rachel I don't want to get back with Finn anymore, I just want to be friends with all of you."  
>"Yeah and then you'll steal my boyfriend."<br>"Rachel may I point out to that I never tried to break you guys up, not once. The one time Finn thinks I did was a set up. I have a little more respect for you and Finn then you do for me. I don't break people up when they're in relationships."  
>"Yeah you just cheat." Both girls were standing up and breathing hard their faces set angrily.<br>"You know we're not that different Rachel, not really." Rachel scoffed. "We could do a whole 'John Tucker Must Die' thing."  
>"But I have him. You're just a loser."<br>"And you're a thief. I know which I'd prefer to be." Quinn knew that this was the exact opposite of what she was supposed to be doing but Rachel was really pissing her off.  
>"I'm a what?"<br>"A thief, you steal things."  
>"Yeah well he's not an object."<br>"'Have' implies ownership."  
>"You lost him the day you decided to sleep with his best friend."<br>"Again 'lost' like an object, Rachel Berry the walking hypocrite." Rachel scowled.  
>"And I thought you wanted to be my friend."<br>"I do but you don't want to be mine. You start insulting me, I feel compelled to show no weakness so I insult back and there starts the downward spiral." Rachel opened and closed her mouth. Since when had Quinn been so… so….Rachel couldn't even think of the right word. Rachel needed to prove that to her once and for all that Finn was hers and that she needed to back off.

Finn closed the front door and tried, unsuccessfully to creep past Kurt, Blaine and Quinn's new friends.

"Finn." said Kurt. His tone was neutral, and Finn wondered whether they were still mad at him.  
>"Hey." he said.<br>"Why back so early?" asked Blaine. "You Rachel set another record for shortest date ever?" Finn scowled at him.  
>"No. She went to see Quinn." There was a silence in which time Finn knew there was something really wrong in his statement. "What?" he asked them as they all stared at him with deadpan expressions.<br>"Please tell me that you did not send your girlfriend to meet in some unknown place with your ex-girlfriend." Finn looked right back at him and noted the sarcasm.  
>"Err." Kurt's head collided with the floor and he let out a moan of joint pain and exasperation.<br>"Finn you idiot."  
>"What it's not like anything bad is going to happen." Kurt let out another groan that was muffled by the carpet. Blaine patted Kurt's head whilst staring at Finn with complete disbelief etched all over his face.<br>"Finn this is the girl that was chosen over Quinn. Now obviously Quinn's not a psychopath she's not going to shoot her but she's very upset and well I don't know they might get into a fight."  
>"She said she wanted to talk."<br>"And I don't doubt they will but you don't want to really rile Quinn, Finn." said Mickey. "She slaps hard."  
>"Yeah and so does Rachel." said Finn remembering the one she'd given him when<br>"Wait remember." said Laura. They all turned to her. "Shelby told her to attempt a friendship. That's what she'll be doing."  
>"Shelby?"<br>"That's where she went. Remember Shelby originally adopted Beth." said Kurt.  
>"Oh yeah. Anyway that's why I told Rachel to go so they could become friends." Kurt bit his lip.<br>"I don't know, Rachel hasn't shown any inclination to wanting to forgive Quinn or become her friend and I don't like the idea of leaving the two of them alone together."  
>"Yeah but we don't know where they are." said Blaine.<p>

"I'll text around, see if anyone knows." said Kurt. His phone was out of his pocket and his fingers were working furiously for about a minute till he slammed the phone down. They stayed silent until it came to life.

Kurt glanced at it and then nearly dropped it in surprise at the wealth of texts he was getting. Once he'd waded through the 'No. Why?'s he got from nearly everyone he got to the one from Mr Schue. It said one word.

_Auditorium. _

Kurt leapt to his feet, punching out a reply to the texts on his phone and the rest followed him.

"Where are they?"  
>"Auditorium."<br>"It's a Saturday!" said Dan.  
>"Yeah long story but Mr Schue unlocked it."<p>

Rachel looked at Quinn who was looking at her in cool disbelief to mask her confusion.

"You want to sing?" said Quinn. "What the hell? I mean just because we're in the auditorium doesn't mean we have to sing Rachel."  
>"I know but I'm going to beat you."<br>"Beat me? What are you talking about?"  
>"We're going to have a competition and I will win."<br>"And thus your overly large ego shall be inflated and you'd never miss an opportunity to do that but I don't see what that has to do with what we were talking about?"  
>"You'll see when I have chosen the song." Quinn watched her plug her ipod into the speaker system, seriously confused. She couldn't work out what was going on. Rachel was bending over choosing a song, she was about to hit play when the door banged open and the entire glee club stood in the fire escape.<br>"Oh perfect." said Rachel "Now we have judges." Quinn rolled her eyes as everyone looked confused.  
>"Rachel has insisted we have a singing competition. You are now the judges, take a seat." They all sat down and looked at each other completely confused. At least they're not fighting, thought Finn. Then again Rachel seems angry and Quinn seems very disdainful. Rachel hit play.<p>

_**Rachel: **__Now go stand in the corner  
>And think about what you did<em>

Quinn rolled her eyes at the song choice. Might as well stay above these things and have some fun.

_**Quinn: **__Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<em>

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<em>

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
><em>_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_**Rachel: **__She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but<em>

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<em>

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
><em>_**Quinn: **__You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
><em>_**Rachel: **__I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
><em>_**Quinn: **__You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_**Rachel: **__She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
><em>_**Quinn: **__She's an actress, whoa  
><em>_**Rachel: **__She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<em>

_**Both: **__Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do, oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<em>

_Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>'Cause you're so much better<em>

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage _

They finished Rachel out of breath, her face red, steaming and Quinn seeming aloof, disinterest written all over her face but yet the animosity generated from both of them was equal.

"Consider that a warning?" said Rachel "Leave my boyfriend alone."  
>"Or what you'll sing at me?" Quinn smirked. "Rachel you're paranoid for no reason."<br>"Really."  
>"Yes really, Finn has never cheated on you. Well to be fair I don't know what he's been up to this year but it didn't sound like he was running two girlfriends."<br>"He cheated on me with Santana."  
>"What no he didn't. You were dating another guy, how is that cheating in anyway? God you're stupid sometimes." Rachel's face blew up like a puffer fish in indignation.<p>

"Look, Rachel, I know he didn't tell you but would you have told him?" Rachel was now impersonating a gold fish. "You're the one he treated well, which means you're the one he's wanted to be with all along. Now I've been told that it is possible to love two people and to love them properly, equally, but you make a choice eventually. You don't make a choice and you'll never let yourself love again. It'll tear you apart. That's why I won't make a move on Finn, Rachel, because this is what's best for him." Quinn turned and brushed past her friends who were staring at her opened mouthed and wide eyed. She'd reached the exit before Rachel called out.

"Who told you this?" Quinn turned and looked her enemy in the eye.

"Your mother." and with that Quinn walked out into the streets of Lima before anyone could see the tears that were tracing their usual way down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

All of the people in the auditorium stood still watching after Quinn. It had been a shock to hear Quinn say those things. To hear that she was backing out because it was the right thing for Finn, to hear that she believed, no knew that Finn loved her and that she still loved Finn. Of course she hadn't said those words but the subtext was obvious.

Finn knew he should really say something but his mind was buzzing. It was like hearing Quinn, not only sing that song, her parts were especially true he realised, but also hearing her admission like that. Her stead fast belief in him. He was surprised that after everything she wanted what was best for him. He guessed she had grown up a lot. A lot more than he had, a lot more than Rachel.

Kurt wanted to bang his head against something, very hard. There whole plan had been messed up and now no one would be happy because it wouldn't take Rachel long to realise that Finn wanted to Quinn but wouldn't break up with her because he wanted to make a commitment. Kurt could see where he was coming from. Quinn just wouldn't take him back if she thought he would flit like a butterfly, it was why she had left. Their lives were spinning in complicated circles and it was completely out of control. Finn never wanted to hurt anyone, same with Quinn, but it was this desire to not hurt them that caused the hurt. Ironic really, and very tragic.

Rachel was the first person to move. She hopped off the stage and held out her hand to Finn. "Come on." she said, "Our date was ruined quite enough." Finn paused as if unsure what to do. His gaze travelled around the auditorium and came to rest on Dan. Dan looked Finn very steadily in the eye, his gaze giving nothing away. Finn almost sighed. He took Rachel's hand they walked out of the auditorium.

After they left everyone sort of collapsed, the air from the rising tension puffed out of them all and they flopped over the back of their chairs exasperated.

"Well that was a failure." said Sam after a few minutes silence.  
>"What?"<br>"You know the entire let's get them together thing. I mean they haven't spoken alone and Quinn's choice is changing faster than seconds." There were quite a few nods after this.  
>"It was because he talked to Rachel first." said Dan. "If he'd spoken to Quinn he would've made the same mistake but he would've also picked the one he loved." They nodded again.<br>"Wait what do you mean Quinn's choice is changing faster than…seconds?"  
>"I mean on Friday morning is was all I'm going to fight for Finn and now she's backing out, again. It's so confusing."<br>"What do we do?" asked Tina.  
>"There's nothing we can do." said Kurt with a sigh. "Finn chose Rachel, even if he did so by mistake we have to respect that, and Quinn we have to respect that she doesn't want to play anymore."<br>"I feel so bad for her." said Santana, she had her arm around Brittany. "I can't imagine what it must be like to be played like that, one moment you think they're going to pick them and the next they're not."  
>"You did that to me." everyone looked at Britt. "At the end of Junior year, remember." Santana nodded, looking a little ashamed.<br>"Yeah but it was more that I was afraid to confess that I was a lesbian, the situations are different."  
>"Look we can't interfere." said Kurt. "We can't. We can blank Finn and Rachel but we can't mess with them."<br>"But he messed with Quinn.""And Quinn has… forgiven him."  
>"Forgiven him? You think she's forgiven him?"<br>"Yes she wanted to be friends remember."  
>"That means she's forgiven him."<br>"What do we do?" asked Tina again.  
>"We keep Quinn company for her last day here."<p>

Quinn was sitting on the doorstep quietly waiting for them to come back. Kurt, Blaine, Laura, Dan and Mickey didn't mention the fact that there were traces of tears on her face. She smiled up at them and it wasn't forced but it wasn't right. Quinn may have forgiven him but she hadn't let go. She hadn't forgotten.

The six of them sat down in Kurt's room and a silence descended upon them. No one could think of anything to say. Eventually something that Kurt was curious about spilled out.  
>"So what was that whole thing Shelby told you about."<br>"What?"  
>"About never trusting unless you chose."<br>"Oh, she fell for two guys and she loved them both equally and they both loved her and she never chose. She never let herself fall in love again." Kurt nodded, Quinn didn't seem to have anymore details.

"How well do you know her?" Quinn looked at Kurt.  
>"What?"<br>"How well do you know Shelby?"  
>"Quite well, I mean she did raise my child for over a year. She was also the only person who knew where I was." Kurt sat bolt up right.<br>"She knew where you were!"  
>"Yes, I was taking Beth, it made sense to tell her. I was in constant contact with her."<br>"I can't believe we never thought of that! We never thought to ask the woman who you took your daughter back from because there would be no reason to tell her where you were going!" Kurt flopped back down angrily. Quinn laughed and patted his head.  
>"Don't worry she wouldn't've told you. I asked her not to."<br>"Really? Not even Rachel who is her biological daughter."  
>"Well." said Quinn thoughtfully "I don't think so no, because, honestly apart a love of singing they don't share anything. Whereas me and Shelby, we share a lot. It's why I feel so close to her, why I went to her, because she really understands me, more than anybody I've ever met." They lapsed into silence again, no one sure what to say.<p>

"So I noticed there were no like new people in glee club." said Quinn, trying to keep up conversation. "Are you still at the bottom."  
>"No." said Kurt with a smile "Quite the opposite."<br>"What?"  
>"Mr Schue started up another one for all the people in the years below us 'cause we're seniors and we work well together." Mickey raised his eyebrows.<br>"Is that allowed?"  
>"Yeah it is." said Quinn. "Did they compete in the Junior Showchoir Championships then?"<br>"Yeah. They made it to Regionals and came second, not bad at all."  
>"No."<br>"What about you?"  
>"I start from, nearly scratch, got four juniors."<br>"Rough."  
>"Yeah but on the bright side we won Nationals it shouldn't be too hard to get new members."<br>"Guess not."

"Can you believe high school is nearly over? 'Cause I don't know about you, but it seems like it's been forever."  
>"It's only four years, hardly forever. We won't have to worry about it again."<br>"Says the one who's coming back."  
>"Shut up. I'll be a proper teacher. It'll be different."<p>

In the end the rest of the day passed quickly. They found a crap movie and watched it whilst commenting on everything and eating popcorn. Conversation seemed to flow easily now, though they carefully avoided topics such as Finn and Rachel. Finn had arrived back and scurried up to his room. Kurt had pulled out his phone sending him one text.

_TALK!-K. _Finn deleted it. There was nothing to talk about. They'd heard it all. There was just one question, should he tell her that she was right about him? Should he tell her that he was only staying with Rachel because he had too, because he couldn't hurt either of them again? No, he couldn't do that. He just couldn't. Finn wasn't the brightest, he'd learned that the hard way, but he knew that telling her that he loved her but that he wasn't breaking up with Rachel was not a smart thing to do. Then again maybe he should talk to her, not tell her those things but just to show that he wanted to be her friend. If he didn't try to talk to her than he would lose her forever. Kurt had said that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, well Finn was determined to make sure it wasn't that bad. Then again he still wasn't entirely sure what they would say. Maybe he should apologise. No he shouldn't apologise for choosing Rachel, that wasn't something he should be sorry about. Maybe he should say sorry about some of the things that happened last year then. But hadn't he already done that? When he'd sung that song. Well no part of his brain reasoned, that song was called 'I Can't Hate You Anymore', not the same as saying sorry.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Blaine had gone home, he kept muttering something about his mum and dad and family dinners, with a disgusted look on his face. Mickey and Dan had also gone back to the homes of Mike and Puck, where they were staying the night. This left Burt and Carole, who seemed happy and oblivious, Kurt, Laura, Quinn and Finn. Kurt talked about fashion with Carole and Laura so Quinn buried herself in that conversation despite the fact she had no interest in it, whilst Finn talked about football with Burt. The thing was Kurt had decided to blank Finn until he had had his talk with Quinn, Quinn wasn't quite ready to talk to him and Laura had decided to follow the lead of her two friends which meant Finn had no one to talk to except his parents, who they were trying to hide this from.

Things, however, didn't get really awkward until pudding.

"So Finn." said Burt, as he spooned some ice cream onto his plate. "How was the date?" Finn turned red, and shot Quinn a half glance whose gaze was directed firmly into her bowl of fruit salad. Both Kurt and Laura had frozen, spoons half way to their mouths.

"Err it was good." he choked out eventually. "Um yeah it was good." he swallowed and hastily took a big mouthful of ice cream so he wouldn't have to partake in the conversation for a little while. Carole frowned at her sons reserved nature, then she waved it off and shot Burt a glance that said to leave the topic alone but he didn't quite pick up on it.

"And you Quinn how'd you find the date?" Quinn choked on the slice of apple she'd just eaten. She coughed and went very red as Kurt thumped her on the back. She grabbed her napkin and hacked up the piece of apple but Kurt had a very strong feeling that she hiding, and destroying any tears that were forming. Finn was now scarlet and had ice cream running down his chin and from his spoon onto his lap but thankfully no one was looking at him.

"What date?" she asked hoarsely, though Quinn knew exactly what Burt was talking about.

"The date with Finn, of course." Quinn felt like she'd been slapped, she knew that Burt hadn't meant it, she knew that he didn't know better but for someone to say that just after he had picked Rachel over her. Kurt buried his head in his hand. Finn sank back in his chair. Laura fidgeted, fiddling with her top. Carole mimed for Burt to stop but he was frowning at Quinn.

"I'm not." Quinn stopped, she took a deep breath then started again. "I'm not dating Finn, Rachel is."  
>"What?" asked Burt.<br>"Burt." said Finn from his position in his chair, where he was trying to sink under the table. Carole was mouthing 'NO!' as furiously as she could.

"What?" he repeated. "But he can't stand Rachel, he's in love with you and you're in love with him. At least that's what Kurt said this morning." There was silence. Quinn could only think one thing, shit! Finn knew that she was in love with him. Shit, shit, shit! This was not happening. Alright she had all but said it but she had been hoping Finn wouldn't get the not very subtle subtext and he hadn't. She had hoped that he'd thought that she'd stopped loving him. Then there was a thump as Kurt bashed his head against the table and Finn slipped off his chair.

"I'm okay." they said simultaneously as both their parents opened their mouths. Finn got quickly back into his seat, avoiding Quinn's eyes, though this wasn't hard as she was looking back down at her plate. Kurt was sitting up rubbing his forehead. Laura fiddled with her top, her eyes darting from Quinn to Finn and then making eye contact with Kurt. Burt coughed, he had turned red; understanding that he had put his foot in something that ought not to be messed with. Carole shook her head, beginning to clear the dishes. She knew that Finn and Quinn were in a delicate situation right now, a situation that you should be carefully picked through instead her husband had blundered in with a hammer. Best to let them sleep off the situation. Maybe the two would talk in the morning.

"Quinn I'm sorry." said Kurt the moment he closed his bedroom door. Quinn shrugged and looked up.  
>"What's there to apologise for? It's not your fault and besides I'm going to have to get use to it."<br>"Are you okay, then?" asked Laura.  
>"I dunno, it felt like I'd been slapped. You know for him to say that just after Finn picked Rachel over me, but I guess he just didn't know. Though I had hoped Finn wouldn't get the whole I'm in love with you, I thought he might have missed the subtext and assumed I'd moved on. I mean now what do I do?" Kurt shrugged and glanced at Laura.<br>"Nothing." she said. "We carry on as normal, pretend he doesn't know and if he wants to talk to you than by all means do." Quinn nodded.  
>"I guess as things go that's pretty good advice and I guess I am going back to Mitchell which means I won't have to see him or anything. I won't have to be an active part of his life."<br>"Oh but there is no way you are shutting us out again."  
>"Of course not but I don't have to you know be his best friend."<br>"I guess not." the three of them stood there. "Should we go to bed?" asked Laura.  
>"Might as well." said Kurt.<br>"Actually I was going to skype Beth." The other twos eyes went wide and Kurt grabbed his laptop.

Quinn woke up late. Once they'd finished talking to Beth, who'd been quite sleepy, they'd watched lots of really pointless videos on youtube till gone midnight. Now it was half ten and she had a plane to catch. Thank god it didn't leave till two. Breakfast was a quiet affair, Burt was out fixing something but had left Quinn a written note of apology. Carole had left them some things to eat and Finn was no where to be seen. For this Quinn was very glad, despite what had been said last night she didn't really want to talk to Finn. Thinking that it would be impolite to leave without saying goodbye and because Burt had left her a note Quinn decided to head into the garage to see if she could find them, Kurt had told her that Carole often assisted with the accounting side of things.

"Quinn." she looked up as she propped open the door so she could get back in.  
>"Carole."<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"I came to see you in case I left before you came back in, just to say thank you and everything."<br>"It's not a problem, you're very dear to both our boys." It was Burt he'd come out from behind the car he was trying to fix.  
>"Thank you for this." she said holding up the note. "You didn't have to."<br>"Yes but I felt that I needed to, I wasn't sure if you knew that I didn't know."  
>"I would have guessed." there was a pause.<br>"Have you spoken to Finn?" asked Carole.  
>"No I haven't seen him."<br>"Do speak to him, he was fretting awfully last night." Quinn thought about it, then thought about Burt's reaction to seeing her at Nationals.  
>"I will."<br>"Thank you." Quinn left with a smile on her face. When she got back inside the house she closed her eyes and breathed out. What had she done? She had just promised that she'd talk to Finn! Well she wouldn't break that promise to people who had been so hospitable to her.

Quinn heaved the last of her bags to the car. This was it she was leaving Lima again. It had been one hell of an eventful trip. Quinn was pretty sure she was the only person who could meet the boy was she was in love with and vice versa, for the first time in over a year, and be heart broken by him in less than a week. It had to be a record. She went and sat down on the sofa and ran a hand over her eyes. For some reason she wasn't as sad as she thought she ought to be. Maybe she had been heart broken too many times. Maybe pain was numbed by time. Maybe it was acceptance. Maybe it was walking away. Whatever the hell it was it was doing her some good.  
>"Are you okay?" Quinn jumped up, her hand flying from her face. It was Finn.<br>"What?" she said. He was standing in the doorway dressed in a crumpled sweater and creased jeans, his hair messy, dark bags under their eyes, someone didn't get much sleep last night.  
>"Are you alright?" Finn reiterated the question coming into his sitting room and sitting down on another chair.<br>"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
>"No it's just you had your head in your hands, it looked like you were crying."<br>"Oh." said Quinn. She couldn't think of anything to say to that. "Well I wasn't. Are you alright you don't look like you've slept."  
>"Rachel." he said with a yawn. "I, err, phoned her." he rubbed his eyes. "Big mistake. She ranted till two in the morning when I fell asleep." Quinn winced.<br>"Sorry."  
>"Not your fault."<br>"Sort of is."  
>"Not at all, you can't help your feeling. I was dull for not picking it up yesterday in the auditorium. I guess I need to hear it out right."<br>"Mm." was all Quinn could think of saying.  
>"It's really mine for phoning her but I thought it was the sort of thing she should know, you know 'cause she's my girlfriend."<br>"Despite the fact I said that I wasn't going to make a move on my feelings."  
>"What? Oh, god, yeah. I'm really stupid."<br>"Not really stupid." said Quinn. Suddenly they were both laughing.  
>"God you're making Wicked jokes."<br>"And you're laughing at them."  
>"What have we become?" they laughed some more. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Finn. How come? "Quinn?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Why is this so easy?"<br>"What?"  
>"This, me you talking. Why is it so easy? I mean I was expecting it to be hard or awkward but this is the most normal conversation we've ever had." Quinn thought about it for a moment.<p>

"I think, and I don't know, but I think it's because for the first time it's just me and you talking."  
>"Huh?"<br>"It's just Finn and Quinn, the people, you know no labels, no expectations, no pressures. It's just us for the first time and that says a lot about us."  
>"What?"<br>"That for most of our relationship we hid behind other things, we weren't ourselves with each other. I think that's true Finn." Finn nodded, it made sense.  
>"How come you're so smart?" he said after a while. "It's not fair." Quinn shrugged, a little smirk.<br>"Genetics." then the implication of her statement sunk in and the smile slid of her face.  
>"You're never gonna make it up with your mum?"<br>"I don't see the point. I'm worried for Beth, you know, I just don't want her having what I had." Finn nodded.  
>"Maybe you should go see her on your own, without Beth and if she's suitable and you think she'd really love her granddaughter you could give it a shot. Sometimes you have to give people a chance, you won't know." Quinn leant back and considered this.<br>"I could, I was thinking of bringing her down for Puck's graduation, as a surprise mind you don't tell him." Finn's face broke into a grin as Quinn said that.  
>"That's a really good idea. I think he'd love it."<br>"I could see mum then, and then possibly introduce Beth as well."  
>"Sounds like a good idea."<br>"Just don't let it slip."  
>"My lips are sealed." Quinn smiled<br>"Thanks. It'll be easier to plan if you're in on it 'cause you're his friend." A silence descended between the two but this was a comfortable, companionable one. Finn fidgeted slightly he really wanted to tell her how he felt but at the same time he couldn't work how without hurting her.

"Quinn I want to tell you something." Quinn looked at him.  
>"Yes."<br>"I picked Rachel by mistake, I think."  
>"What?""Kurt gave me some advice but I misunderstood it, I got it muddled up with something else and now we're in this mess."<br>"Just tell me what happened."  
>"Well after you ran off, I got up and walked off and Kurt and Dan came after me. I asked them what they'd do if they were in my situation. Kurt said that I had to follow my heart, basically. So then I saw Rachel and I was going to tell her that I wasn't going to be with her but then she started yelling at me." Finn broke off, looking down.<br>"What?"  
>"She started screaming at me and crying. She basically told me how hurt she was by all the neglect she suffered when I got back with her after you left but pinned after you. She said that she was glad she was leaving, she understood why you'd gone. It was nasty and I got so confused." Quinn frowned unsure where this was going. "I couldn't break up with her I didn't have it in my heart to reject her again."<p>

"Ohhh." said Quinn. "Oh you idiot."

"I know but now I can't break up with her knowing how much it will hurt her and I'm sorry about how unfair this is on you, I mean then I had to walk in on you singing Back to December and it was so beautiful and emotional and all for me. Quinn I messed up what the hell do I do?" Quinn sat there thinking it all over. Turning everything over in mind and came to one conclusion.

"You're doing this because you don't want to hurt her."  
>"I'm sorry it's just well you seem able to cope better than her, you're much more grown up and everything."<br>"Well having a child does that, priorities."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Anyway, what I was going to say is that you're doing this for her, you're doing this for her, you must care about her on some level."  
>"I used to love her. I don't want her to be hurt just like I don't want Mercedes or Tina or any of the others to be hurt."<br>"That's funny because you're the one who's going to hurt her."  
>"Yeah that's what I realised. I've been thinking, a lot."<br>"I noticed."  
>"Well?"<br>"Finn I have to commend you. It's hurting in here." Quinn indicated to her chest. "Just a bit, of course it is but what you're doing is so… kind."  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"It doesn't matter."  
>"Of course it does." Quinn frowned.<br>"Well I have to go."  
>"I know."<br>"I'll see you soon."  
>"Maybe, graduation, Puck."<br>"Definitely." They smiled and then Finn stepped forward and hugged her. Quinn froze for a moment then hugged him back.  
>"Err, friends."<br>"Friends."  
>"On sec I want to give something to you." he said as Kurt honked the car horn. Quinn walked out onto the door step and hugged Carole and Burt goodbye. Finn came back down with his old green security blanket.<p>

"It's for Beth."  
>"Finn I couldn't."<br>"It's not for you, please take it. It's something that should be used." Quinn hesitantly reached out and took the blanket from Finn.  
>"Are you sure? I mean don't you want to give it to your kids."<br>"Quinn I don't plan on having kids in a very long time, I mean with the exception of you I reckon adults cope better." Quinn smiled. "Besides if I do ever want it I know where to find you."  
>"You got that right." he gave her another hug. Kurt honked again and with a laugh Quinn jumped into the car and left Finn waving on the doorstep.<p>

"What?" said Quinn as she sat back in her seat.  
>"Nothing." said Laura. "How about, what the hell you and Finn are suddenly best friends!"<br>"Oh this, he gave it to me before, I think that's why he's giving it to me again."  
>"And the conversation."<br>"You overheard that?"  
>"You weren't exactly being quiet."<br>"Well then you'll know that we now understand just about everything and we're friends."  
>"So you're happy with that."<br>"No of course I'm not happy. He's committing himself to a relationship he doesn't want to be in because he doesn't want to intentionally hurt someone because he knows how bad the aftermath will be. He's an idiot but the same time I'm ridiculously proud of him, he's doing something quite selfless. That and he's terrified of hurting someone because he knows what it's like to be in Rachel's position. He doesn't want to deliberately hurt her. He's dug himself into a hole but he's stopped digging, thank god."

"So you're just going to leave it be?" asked Kurt from where he sat in the drivers seat.  
>"For now yes. If he and Rachel break up there's nothing to stop me going back and having one last shot."<br>"You really don't think that they're going to last long."  
>"Laura you barely know Rachel, but for us, we know that she's pushy, bossy and get what she wants. No one's going to last long in a relationship with her if they don't want to be in it." Laura nodded.<p>

"How long do you give them then?"  
>"I dunno, maybe I'm not sure they'll last till the end of the year."<br>"What and then you'll run in and sweep Finn of his feet."  
>"Don't be ridiculous he'd crush me." when the laughter subsided Laura and Kurt, who was looking in the rear view mirror, looked at Quinn waiting for her serious answer.<br>"If it's what we both want." was all she'd say.


	18. Chapter 18

The week Quinn was back in Mitchell passed in another blur of rehearsals. This time it saw her singing constantly with Dan to prepare for the upcoming Prom. Most lunchtimes they performed love songs and ballads in the cafeteria to the increasing popularity of the students. People appreciated them a lot more now there was a first place trophy sitting in the trophy cabinet.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You think you lost your love,  
>Well, I saw her yesterday<br>It's you she's thinking of  
>And she told me what to say<em>

_She says she loves you  
>And you know that can't be bad<br>Yes, she loves you  
>And you know you should be glad<em>

_She said you hurt her so  
>She almost lost her mind<br>But now she said she knows  
>You're not the hurting kind<em>

_She says she loves you  
>And you know that can't be bad<br>__Yes, she loves you  
>And you know you should be glad. <em>_Ooh!_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And with a love like that  
>You know you should be glad<em>

_You know it's up to you,  
>I think it's only fair,<br>Pride can hurt you, too,  
>Apologize to her<em>

_Because she loves you  
>And you know that can't be bad<br>Yes, she loves you  
>And you know you should be glad. Ooh!<em>

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_with a love like that  
>You know you should<br>Be Glad!_

_with a love like that  
>You know you should<br>Be Glad!_

_With a love like that  
>You know you should be glad!<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah Ye-ah._

"Who suggested we should sing the Beatles again?" asked Dan as he hopped off the bench he was standing on. They'd received only luke warm applause today but they both attributed that to the song choice.  
>"I think it was Jeremiah."<br>"I will kill him."  
>"No you won't. He's too good a sports player."<br>"Fair point but still."  
>"Cross that off the list and stop moaning." said Quinn. Dan crossed it off the list of 'classic' bands that their principal wanted them to perform from.<br>"Who could we do?"  
>"Well last year at McKinley we did Abba."<br>"That's a good idea, we'll try that tomorrow."

"What about modern? How are we going on that?"  
>"There's so many!" exclaimed Dan. "I honestly think we should just put it on shuffle and see what happens."<br>"If you do that I will skin you alive and your so called 'good looks' will be gone."  
>"You wouldn't."<br>"I wo-uld." replied Quinn in a sing song manner.

"Are people still asking you to Prom?"  
>"No they've given up, thank god."<br>"Yes. Then I'd have to sing all of these by myself and that would be weird, not to mention awkward."  
>"Yeah it seems the duet plague has followed us. What good dance track should we do? What are you smirking at?<br>""I'm just remembering last year when Sam, Puck and Artie performed Friday by Rebecca Black."  
>"Must have entertaining."<br>"Understatement." they walked off to the next class.

"Oh where is Mickey?"  
>"Snogging Laura."<br>"Thrilled as I am that they are finally together, this is getting out of hand."  
>"Yeah." Dan stopped off at his locker and began to fiddle with the combination.<p>

"Quinn there's something I want to talk to you about."  
>"What?"<br>"I was thinking what would you say if I told you I was thinking of moving on."  
>"Moving on, from Amy?"<br>"Yeah." Quinn blinked several times, shocked.  
>"Oh, well, I dunno what brought that on?"<br>"I think it's what you said about being between two people I thought what if you tied yourself to one person forever it's sort of the same outcome. I don't want to move on but well she's dead and I love her but she is dead."  
>"You think it's better to move on now than leave it too late?"<br>"Yeah, I just, I don't know, I don't want to leave her behind but I don't want to end up alone because I can't, do you see what I mean?"  
>"Yeah, I see."<br>"So moving on, is it a good idea?"  
>"Of course it is. Have you met someone?"<br>"Sort of."  
>"That's good. Do they know about Amy?"<br>"Yes."  
>"That's really good. Well it won't be easy and you'll probably find yourself comparing them to Amy, a lot but it's what's best you I think in the end and really you got the short straw." the bell rang and Quinn picked her bag of the ground. "Ah got to dash." she touched his arm. "Good luck."<p>

Quinn sat in her class she wasn't entirely sure what the teacher was talking about, nothing important they left school soon. Next to her Mickey was surreptitiously texting under the desk. Ms Marsh was one of the least observant teachers in the school. It basically meant that you could do whatever the hell you wanted in her lessons as long as you made no sound. Bearing this in mind Quinn found a loose sheet of paper and scrawled a note to Mickey.

_Has Dan told you about what he plans to do?-Q_

_**No, he mentioned he had some big news though. What is it?-M**_

_I don't think I should say, he should tell you.-Q_

_**One sec, I'll text Laura and get her to ask him-M**_

_*eye roll*-Q_

_**Shut up-M**_

_I didn't say anything-Q_

_**Jesus, is he serious?-M**_

_I take it Laura found out the big news.-Q_

_**You don't say. He's thinking of moving on **__**and**__** he found a girl he was interested in!-M**_

_I told him it was a good idea what do you think?-Q_

_**I think it's excellent. It's the moment we've been waiting for and all that jazz-M**_

_Right.-Q_

_**It is.-M**_

_I wasn't doubting you for a second, have no fear. What I really want to know is who is the girl-Q_

_**Oh, good point. No idea. You didn't ask.-M**_

_Manners Mickey.-Q_

_**Oh right, we could just ask him, I could text Laura-M**_

_Mickey has some part of your brain stopped working? You want to ask him that via a classroom note! I don't think so! We could ask him after school if he wants to tell us. And that's an if-Q_

_**Gosh you're strict, I pity Beth-M**_

_Oi!-Q_

_**Kidding, kidding-M**_

_Where were you and Laura at lunch may I ask, or am going to not want to know?-Q_

_**God woman who do you think we are we were just under the tree in the Quad.-M**_

_I smell smoke.-Q_

_**Eh?-M**_

_You know, liar liar pants on fire.-Q_

_**Fine we were behind the science block but still not the point, we weren't where your little brain thought we were-M**_

_My little brain has reformed your glee club and cheerleading squad and is responsible for you and Dan taking the reins of the sports teams, in short for the success of the school.-Q_

_**Nobody likes an arrogant sod-M**_

_Ah she's coming our way.-Q_

_**Okay I'm hiding it-M.**_

"Well that was a productive lesson." said Quinn to Mickey as they met up walking out of the classroom. Neither Quinn or Mickey had been able to repeat what she'd just been talking about so she'd moved Quinn to the back of the classroom, stupid idea, next to Cressy, one of her cheerleaders. The two of them had then decided to engage in pen wars, the aim was to get the lid off the other persons pen the most number of times. Mickey had gone back to his under the desk texting.

"Very, I can't believe she didn't notice you fighting with pens in the back."  
>"I know and she didn't notice you sexting."<br>"I wasn't sexting I was texting my girlfriend."  
>"Sure you were."<br>"I wasn't."  
>"I beg to differ." said a voice from behind them and they turned to see Dan and Laura cutting their way through the students. "She got a text from him and turned bright pink and hid it from me."<br>"Because I didn't want you reading it."  
>"I read most of your other ones they were quite disgustingly sugary."<br>"We weren't bloody sexting!" roared Mickey causing half the hall to turn and look at him. Dan and Quinn dissolved into laughter whilst Laura turned bright red.  
>"Smooth Mickey." said Dan once he'd recovered. "Really smooth." Quinn continued to giggle and Laura looked mortified. Mickey scowled.<br>"Well we have some questions for you."  
>"Oh yeah." he said, the mood between the four friends sobering instantly. "Well what about it. Do you agree?"<br>"Hell yeah mate." said Mickey. "We thought you should move on ages ago but we never said it. You've just been getting yourself down but what we're really interested in is who is this new lovely lady."  
>"Oh." said Dan quietly, scratching his arm. "Well if it's all the same with you I'd prefer not to tell you right now." and then he hurried off.<p>

"Well that was odd." said Laura.  
>"Talk about suspicious."<br>"Come on guys he probably just doesn't want it to be wrecked or anything. This is really serious for him and it's probably best if he sorts it out between himself and her." Mickey frowned.  
>"Yeah or we might scare her away."<br>"What?" asked Quinn confused.  
>"Oh nothing." said Laura "Just a couple of time in middle school we were making friends with people, well Dan was and we'd say things and then they never really wanted to hang with us again."<br>"Say things like what?" asked Quinn curiously headed towards the exit.  
>"Well we told this one guy he had the face of a platypus and the brain of a slug." Quinn grinned.<br>"Did Mickey say that by any chance."  
>"Well yes."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because that's what I thought he looked and he really stupid, he thought that Harry Potter was a real person." Quinn burst out laughing at that, clutching onto Mickey shoulder to support herself.<br>"You knew some weird people."  
>"Yeah we did."<p>

"Hang on." said Quinn. "How come you never did that to me?"  
>"'Cause it tends to be Mickey that says the things and well you freaked at him remember and after that he decided to be nice to you so he wasn't going to say things like that."<br>"Besides I'd already decided you were beautiful."  
>"Well thank you. Do you think it's someone in school?"<br>"Must be. He said they knew what happened to Amy. Amy didn't socialise outside of school, you know, it's not like she went to a church or a youth groups, not like us."  
>"Amy sang, though."<br>"Mmhm. She would probably have been doing your job, no offence."  
>"How is that offensive?"<br>"I guess it's not never mind, but yeah I'd expect it to be someone at out school."  
>"Well there are a lot of people at out school. It could be anyone of them."<br>"He'll tell us. I've been in a secret relationship before and they're pretty hard to keep under the surface especially if one of you doesn't want it hidden." The three nodded.

Quinn wasn't that surprised when later, Dan turned up at her house. He had the folders in which they were keeping the lists and the music for Prom. It seemed that after he explosion at Nationals he was doing his best to share the pressure this task was putting on her and Quinn was very grateful. It was nice to have the pressure off so that she could sit and play with Beth more than she had in the past two weeks. At the moment Beth was taking a nap, she'd got all hyper active and excited because Puck had skyped them, again.

"Hi Dan." she said as she let him up and in.  
>"Mrs Turner out." he said.<br>"What? Oh her niece has given birth, or something like that."  
>"Cool, another picture to add to the collection."<br>"Yeah, though I am always alarmed to find that she has me and Beth in there."  
>"I think it's sweet."<br>"Yes well, Beth's asleep so we can sing but we need to keep quiet."  
>"Okay."<p>

The two sat down in the living room and sifted out the music. Dan had sorted out the music they were eliminating but they still weren't getting anywhere. After half an hour of crossing out songs they'd performed and artists that they weren't allowed to etc. Dan threw down his pen in irritation.

"You know I reckon we're gonna go through all this trouble and then just end up getting Mickey and Laura to pick the songs for us." said Dan. "That's what I had to do last year."  
>"Really?" said Quinn interested.<br>"Yeah I just made them pick."  
>"What did they choose?"<br>"Err can't remember."  
>"One song, I know the songs and I didn't sing any of them."<br>"They picked Love Like Woe." Quinn frowned.  
>"I don't think I know it."<br>"It's by The Ready Set."  
>"No not ringing any bells."<br>"Oh I can fix that."

_**Dan: **__I kinda feel like it don't make  
>Like, like, like, like it don't make<br>Feel like it don't make s-s-sense_

_I'm thinkin', baby, you and I are undeniable  
>But I'm findin' out love's unreliable<br>I'm givin' all I got to make you stay  
>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<em>

_'Cause you're a pretty little wind storm out on the boulevard  
>Somethin' like a sunset, oh, you're a shooting star<br>And I might drive myself insane  
>If those lips aren't speakin' my name<em>

_'Cause I've got some intuition and maybe I'm superstitious  
>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down<br>To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission  
>Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow?<em>

Dan sang everything looking straight at Quinn, a flirtatious twinkle in his eye.

_How could I say no?_

He reached down and pulled Quinn to her feet to dance with him. She got up giggling.

_She's got a love like woe  
>Girl's got a love like woe<br>I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
>Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again<em>

_Love so strong  
>Then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense  
>Because you're bringin' me in and then you're kickin' me out again<em>

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
>Catch her in the fast lane, oh, I gotta know<br>Can I keep up with her pace?  
>Kickin' it into gear when I see that face<em>

_**Quinn: **__You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
>And that can make a storm cloud break, pullin' out the sun<br>And I can't get caught in the rain  
>Can I get your lips to speak my name?<em>

_'Cause I've got some intuition and maybe I'm superstitious  
>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down<br>To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission  
>Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow?<em>

_**Dan: **__How could I say no?_

_**Both: **__She's got a love like woe  
>Girl's got a love like woe<br>I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
>Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again<em>

_Love so strong  
>Then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense  
>Because you're bringin' me in and then you're kickin' me out again<em>

_**Dan: **__'Cause we only have one life  
>The timing and the moment all seem so right<br>So would you say you're mine?  
><em>_**Quinn: **__(We'll be just fine)  
><em>_**Dan: **__Would you say you're mine?  
><em>_**Quinn: **__(We'll be just fine)_

_**Both: **__She's got a love like woe  
>Girl's got a love like woe<br>I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
>Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again<em>

_Love so strong  
>Then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense  
>Because you're bringin' me in and then you're kickin' me out again<em>

_She's got a love like woe  
>Girl's got a love like woe<br>I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
>Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kickin' me out again<em>

_Love so strong  
>Then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense  
>Because you're bringin' me in and then you're kickin' me out again<em>

They finished the song out of breath, flushed red and dizzy. Quinn was breathing hard, her warm breath tickling Dan's flushed cheeks. Then quickly he pulled her the extra inch closer and kissed her.

Quinn's brain went into over drive. Her first thought was that someone was kissing her. Her next thought that it was nice. Her third thought was that it was Dan who was kissing her. She pushed him back. He stumbled away from her and hit her window sill. He put his hands out to stop himself knocking her pictures. He was panting. Quinn breathed deeply her mind was reeling; where the hell had that come from?

"Me." she said. The single word saying so much to the two of them. "It's me." Dan looked straight back at her.  
>"Yes."<br>"When?"  
>"Saturday."<br>"Saturday?" Quinn's voice had taken a rise in both pitch and dynamic suggesting slight hysteria.  
>"Yes, after what you said I realised my god you're…" he paused searching for the right word "Beautiful. Real honest to god beautiful." Quinn frowned. "I realised just how much you cared about people. I saw you suffer Quinn, I've felt pain like you have. I'm the only one who has really understood you. The compassion you showed. I don't know." he shook his head. "I can't explain this Quinn and I know this isn't what you want."<br>"You think? Dan if I wanted to date someone I would go out with I don't know Tom or something, not you."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because."  
>"See."<br>"Dan I really care about you, but the affection and the care I feel for you it's all sisterly, okay."  
>"Really."<br>"I swear. Dan dating you would be the easy way out of my problems, then just about everyone would be happy but unfortunately I'm not going to date you just because you realised I was compassionate I think you need to think about this."  
>"I have."<br>"It's Wednesday."  
>"I know I've been thinking about it none stop since then."<br>"Okay Dan, I think we should just focus on Prom. Put it aside until then."  
>"No you're just going to keep pushing aside until you don't have to deal with it. You'll skip off home to Lima. That's what you'll do."<br>"I've already told you. I'm not going back."  
>"Yeah right!" Dan turned and stormed out of the house.<br>"Dan!" she called. "No Dan wait!" He didn't he kept on storming down the street. She noticed him kick a bin. What the hell had just happened? She sank into her sofa head in hands. Life was so freakin complicated.

It was Wednesday which meant it was Prom day. Finn woke up and could hear Kurt running around downstairs. He groaned. He didn't know why he was so excited, they still had to get through the entire day of school first. He sat up and swung his legs out from under the covers. It was four days into his relationship with Rachel and it was beginning to take it's toll on him. The real downside was she kept asking when he would say that he loved her. He kept insisting that he'd taken what she'd said to him to heart and then when he first said it again it would be somewhere special. Unfortunately she had interpreted that as Prom. Kurt was no longer interested in his affairs, he kept muttering that if Finn was prepared to dig downwards he should be prepared to dig back up, he had no idea what that meant but it was very annoying.

He knew he couldn't keep stalling her forever, he just had to find a way of letting her down gently. He reckoned that would be possible if he had some help but no one seemed to want to help him. So seeing as it was that no one was going to help him and tact and all that kind of thing really wasn't his strong point, he kept going along with it. He had to admit that it made him happy every time that he saw her smile because of him. Something of what Quinn kept saying kept ringing in his head.

"_You're the one he treated well which means you're the one he wanted to be with all along." _Finn had to admit that looking back at his own actions it all came down to who he was with first. If he'd been with Rachel and then met Quinn he had absolutely no doubt that he would have cheated on Rachel with Quinn.

School flew by in a blur of inattentiveness and weird statements made by Brittney. It was weird sitting next to her in Spanish and then English and not something he advised. She had gotten the languages confused so in the English lesson she had tried to answer every question in Spanish but she didn't know enough Spanish. Mr Schue had known Brittney long enough, however, to simply over look everything she said but she often jumbled round all of Finn's thoughts.

Rachel was attached to Finn's side every second that she could be. He could see the eye rolls and the disapproving looks the rest of the glee club gave their backs when they met in the choir room to go over the rota for performing this evening. Finn and Rachel were down for a duet and that was it. Finn could think that he would much rather sing that kind of song with Quinn but he didn't have a choice, anymore. Mr Schue let them go telling them to enjoy themselves and not to worry about who became Prom King or Queen. He saw Kurt smile slightly at that in a sort of sad-happy way. He knew that Kurt wasn't mad about being made Prom Queen anymore because he'd fought back and he'd shown he was stronger.

Finn dressed himself in the same suit as last year just with a different tie, it was easier. He took the car, Blaine was coming to pick up Kurt. He went to Rachel's house. He took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. This was not last year. No broken hearts this year. He rang the bell. One of her dads answered. He smiled and came in. Her other dad came down the stairs.

"She'll just be a minute."  
>"Are you okay Finn?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine." "You look a little, I don't know flustered."  
>"I'm fine it's just Prom last year really sucked for a lot people."<br>"Ah."  
>"That was that kid Jesse's fault. Nasty kid."<br>"Yeah I never liked him."  
>"Good for you." Finn nodded, his palms sweaty.<br>"And then of course that other girl left didn't she."  
>"Yes Quinn, she was my girlfriend at the time."<br>"Ah yes that's right."  
>"Well in that case you better hope this Prom goes better." Finn nodded again and forced another smile.<br>"Don't scare the poor boy, he's psyched himself out enough as it is." Just then they heard a door open upstairs. All three of them turned to them the stairs to see Rachel descend. Finn fiddled a little with his cuffs. She was wearing a purple strapless dress that flowed all the way down to the floor. She looked really beautiful but Finns mind was clouded with images of Quinn descending the stairs in her house in her blue dress her blonde hair done up, honestly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He blinked several times to clear the image from his mind.

"Hi." he said, a nervous smile forming on his face.  
>"Hey." he leant forward and kissed her aware of how much this was playing out like last year.<br>"You look beautiful." he said, completely sincere, because she honestly did.  
>"Thanks. You look handsome. Did you get the corsage."<br>"What? Oh yeah." He dug it out of his pocket. Attaching it to her wrist she smiled.  
>"This is perfect." Finn smiled back at her.<br>"Photos." Rachel rolled her eyes.  
>"Dad!" Finn shifted awkwardly, Quinn's mum had wanted a photo.<br>"Just one quickly." Finn slipped his arms around her waist and smiled into the camera.

They were mostly silent in the car. Finn let Rachel chose a radio station and was content to drum along to the songs on the steering wheel. Rachel's one attempt at conversation was one that Finn really didn't want to have tonight.

"Finn?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Are you in contact with Quinn?" Finn paused. His hand faltering, the rhythm inside his head faltering. How was he supposed to answer that? In the end he landed on the truth, no more lies.

"Yes, we've exchanged an email."  
>"And will you exchange more?"<br>"Probably."  
>"Why?"<br>"'Cause on Sunday we, not patched things up exactly but we were able to talk, at last." he gave her smile which she didn't return. "Look I know you're worried about me cheating and everything but do remember about her being in another state."

"What was in the email?"  
>"We mainly talked about school. She asked for my opinion on some songs she was thinking of singing at Prom. That was it, you can read it tomorrow if you want." Rachel looked at him surprised, she hadn't expected that. Maybe there really wasn't anything going on. Except Quinn was sure that Finn had been, and possibly was still in love with her and she was in love with him. She wasn't going to take any chances.<p>

"I'd like that."  
>"Good." Finn could feel his hands tightening on the steering wheel. She didn't trust him. They didn't speak again. The tension radiating from the two of them was palpable. Rachel knew that she had greatly offended him but she wasn't going to apologise for being careful.<p>

They got out of the car again and walked together towards the gym where they could already hear music playing from the speakers. They walked together side by side, not holding hands. When they had just got inside they stopped. He could see Tina up on stage about to take over from Mercedes. He turned to look at Rachel. Her eyes were filled with some sort of deep longing, and if he wasn't mistaken; love. She reached up and pulled him down and kissed him.

Finn knew he ought to be thinking about Rachel but he was instead reminded of the time after he had unsuccessfully tried to get Karofsky to join glee after they'd won the championship game, when he'd seen Quinn in the hallway. They'd talked briefly and then she'd kissed him, just like this. He remembered it. He remembered everything about it. He closed his eyes and imagined her face in front of his. He was aware that he wasn't being kissed anymore, but there was someone very close to his face. He could feel their breath. His eyelids fluttered.

"I love you Finn." Finn didn't think about his response he spoke to the girl he saw.

"I love you too… Quinn."

It took half a second for Finn to register his mistake. Took him half a second to remember that he was imagining Quinn and that it was _Rachel _in front of his face. He opened his eyes and took a step back in shock. Rachel was staring at him in horror. There were tears forming in her eyes. He took another step back thinking, quickly. He'd said it. He'd said it! There was no turning back. He loved Quinn. He loved Quinn and he'd said it to Rachel. He knew it was a good idea to get out of her slapping distance. There were tears running down her face now. Well he'd officially ruined both Proms. Actually he hadn't ruined Quinn's Prom that was on Friday. Hang on a second, thought Finn, that's it! He turned and ran towards the exit. He knew that Rachel was shouting ultimatums after him but he couldn't care less. He ran across to the parking lot towards his car.

"Finn!" it was Kurt. "What are you doing?"

"Following my heart!" he shouted, letting out a wild laugh he got into his car and drove off.


	19. Chapter 19

Mickey and Laura were very confused. On Wednesday when they had left school they had been best friends, in fact Quinn was the one who had been most on Dan's side about not saying who he liked. Now it was Thursday morning and the two were not talking to each other. They joined both Mickey and Laura before school but they ignored each other and ignored all inquires as to what the hell was going on.

Mickey waited until it was five minutes into the lesson before sending her a note.

_**What happened between you and Dan?-M**_

_It's nothing.-Q_

_**Yes I can see that and that's why you won't talk to him or look at him, even. If I didn't know better I'd say the two of you had broken up.-M**_

_Don't, just don't.-Q_

_**What happened, Quinn? C'mon you know you can trust me.-M**_

_Look I'll tell you about it after class okay.-Q_

_**You better.-M**_

Mickey texted Laura the moment he got out of the lesson and told her to go stay with Dan, he wandered off along the quad with Quinn in silence. Her face was set, like she steeling herself to do this.

"Okay Mickey I'm going to tell you this but I don't want you to tell anyone."  
>"Okay."<br>"Actually no scrap that you can tell Laura, I'll feel bad if I don't tell her but I don't feel up to talking to her face to face." Mickey nodded and waited for Quinn to start talking.

"Yesterday Dan came round to my house, we were going through the lists, trying to sort out songs you know and after a while we stopped he started talking about what happened last year and then he started singing Love Like Woe." Mickey smiled remembering dancing to that song.  
>"Go on."<br>"Well we were dancing round my living room and singing and stuff and at the end he… he…." Mickey swallowed. He thought he knew exactly where this was going.  
>"He what Quinn?"<br>"He kissed me." Mickey closed his eyes and counted to ten.  
>"He kissed you." Quinn nodded, her eyes filling with tears.<p>

"Then I realised he meant me, you know the person he'd met." Mickey nodded, that made sense. "Then he said that he thought I beautiful, he started going on about how much I cared and about how much compassion I showed. I dunno it was weird. Then we argued a bit I told him I'd never go out with him. I love him like a brother and then he stormed off." Quinn looked at Mickey and then did a double take when she realised he'd frozen several paces behind her.

"Mickey?" she said walking back to him. "What's wrong?"  
>"He said he realised how much you cared for people even though they'd hurt me."<br>"Yeah, how'd you know?" but Mickey had turned and run off. "Mickey!" she yelled but he just kept running, groaning she swung her bag round and ran after him.

Laura hung with Dan in the gym where he moodily threw a basketball against the wall. She had tried to talking to him but had had no luck, Mickey was much better in these situations but he was working on Quinn and from the text it looked like he'd got somewhere. She knew the last time they'd fallen out it had really just been because the stress of Nationals and everything had been too much for Quinn to handle alone. That had been their first proper row, this was different however. She got the impression that Dan had probably done something rash. Something that had upset Quinn. Ah drama she thought quietly as the ball bounced off the wall. This was going to make an interesting Prom.

Quinn chased Mickey and realised he was headed for the gym. Why, though she had no idea. "Mickey what the hell is going on?" she called after him but got no reply. He flew threw the doors and ran straight at Dan. Quinn came to a halt in the doorway panting, dropping her bag. Laura half rose a frown on her face. Dan turned, the ball in his hands, his arms semi extended in the position to throw.

Thump! Mickey pushed Dan against the wall. Laura screamed. Quinn's hand flew to her mouth.

"She's not Amy!" he snarled.  
>"What? Get off!"<br>"Mickey what are you doing?"  
>"She's not Amy and she never will be." Quinn could feel something sinking in her. Was that how he saw her? Dan threw Mickey off. He went stumbling back several paces.<br>"I know who she is."  
>"Really! She told me what you did!"<br>"What is going on!" Laura ran down the stairs to get between them.  
>"Dan kissed Quinn." Laura gaped at Dan.<br>"You, bloody hell. But what has Amy got to do with this?"  
>"He told her he liked her because she was caring, compassionate and cared about people even if they'd hurt them, sound familiar?" Laura's mouth dropped open.<br>"Oh my god. Dan is this true?"  
>"Yes but she is! Think about what Finn did and she's letting him go."<br>"That's because she's in love with him!" shouted Laura. Quinn was slumped against the wall, the argument they were having not quite registering with her.  
>"And I'm in love with her!"<br>"Because she's like Amy! Think about Dan, really think about it, what defined Amy as a person?"  
>"She was caring and compassionate to everyone."<br>"Exactly. Amy always tried to be nice to everybody. Amy was lovely. Now think about what you said to Quinn. Think." Dan closed his eyes, putting both palms on his forehead. He took several deep breaths and then he started to cry. Laura swallowed and sighed.  
>"I'm so sorry Dan but you don't love Quinn, you love the part of Amy you see in Quinn." He shook his head.<br>"No I don't."  
>"I am so sorry." she said, wrapping her arms comfortingly around him whilst glaring at Mickey who shrugged, looking a little apologetic. Quinn still felt staggered, unable to wrap her head around the fact that Dan only liked her because she reminded her of Amy, his dead girlfriend. They were only friends because of that. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. She blinked several times.<p>

"Is that the only reason I'm your friend?" she asked him, she had to be sure, she had never wanted to be wrong more in her life. Dan raised his head and looked at her.  
>"I love you."<br>"That's not answering my question."  
>"I love <em>you<em>."  
>"You still don't believe Laura."<br>"I know the difference between you and Amy. Amy had dark brown hair and you have blonde, she had green eyes and you have hazel, and she was so short that I could rest my chin on her head, you aren't that much shorter than me."  
>"That's just what we look like, anyone could tell me that." her voice was quavering and barely concealing the dread that she was feeling.<br>"Amy never spoke to anyone that wasn't family or us three. You talk to absolutely everyone."  
>"That's because you only know me now, you didn't know me before." Dan let a couple more tears fall.<p>

"And over here is the gym, the sports teams have been revolutionised this year." All four of them froze, floating along the path was the voice of none other than their principal.  
>"Oh no, we're screwed." said Laura.<br>"Yeah bunking class, us four. We're done for." Mickey added, unhelpfully. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to think of a legitimate reason they might be there and be late for class, but Dan got there first.

_Watch my life,  
>Pass me by,<br>In the rear view mirror  
>Pictures frozen in time<br>Are becoming clearer  
>I don't wanna waste another day<br>Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

_Cause I want you,  
>And I feel you,<br>Crawling underneath my skin  
>Like a hunger,Like a burning,<br>To find a place I've never been  
>Now I'm broken,<br>And I'm fading,  
>I'm half the man I thought I would be:<br>But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside,  
>Little by little,<br>No where to go,  
>I'm going out of my mind<br>An endless circle,  
><em>_Running from my self until,  
>You gave me a reason for standing still<em>

_And I want you,  
>And I feel you,<br>Crawling underneath my skin  
>Like a hunger,<br>Like a burning,  
>To find a place I've never been<br>Now I'm broken,  
>And I'm fading,<br>I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
>But you can have what's left of me<em>

_Falling faster,  
>Barely breathing,<br>Give me something,  
>To believe in<br>Tell me: It's not all in my head_

_Take what's left  
>Of this man<br>Make me whole  
>Once again<em>

_Cause I want you,  
>And I feel you,<br>Crawling underneath my skin  
>Like a hunger,<br>Like a burning,  
>To find a place I've never been<br>Now I'm broken,  
>And I'm fading,<br>I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
>But you can have what's left of me<em>

_I've been dying inside you see  
>I'm going out of my mind<br>Out of my mind  
>I'm just running in circles all the time<br>__Will you take what's left  
>Will you take what's left<br>Will you take what's left of me?  
>Just running in circles in my mind<br>Will you take what's left  
>Will you take what's left<br>Will you take what's left of me? _

There was confused applause.

"Daniel, Quinn, Mickey, Laura, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh we were rehearsing for the Prom, sir. Trying to pick a song, Laura and Mickey are good objective judges, is that a problem?" Quinn's surprise and polite concern was all perfectly acted.

"Yes, you're late for class, all of you.""Oh." Quinn's face widened in surprise and shock. It was highly convincing but didn't quite hide the fact that she had obviously just been crying.

"Are two alright?" he said looking back and forth from Dan to Quinn.

"Yes we're fine we were just moved by the music." she said sniffing, to emphasise the point. Dan gave him a weak fake smile.

"Well I guess if all run to class now I won't punish you but don't let this happen again."

"Yes sir, thank you." The four of them picked up their bags and began to leave.

"Oh and Quinn.""Yes.""Don't perform that, it's too sad.""Yes sir." and they ran out of the gym and back into the main building.

"That was close." said Mickey.

"Talk about brilliant more like." Dan was looking at Quinn. She shook her head.

"You don't have anything left." and with that she departed into her classroom. Mickey exchanged a confused look with Laura before following her.

_**Explain-M**_

_I don't think there's much to explain, it's pretty obvious he was singing that to me and I said that there wasn't anything left of him to give to me. He gave it all to Amy.-Q_

_**So he really doesn't believe us.-M**_

_No, but then it must be quite insulting to be told you can't tell the difference between your dead girlfriend and one of your best friends who you think you're in love with.-Q_

_**True. So what are you going to do about performing.-M**_

_I don't know, I'll just have to wait and see I guess. Hopefully it won't be too awkward but I get the feeling that it will be, very.-Q_

_**We'll help you. We'll stay by the stage.-M**_

_No enjoy your night.-Q_

_**Don't be ridiculous we were going to do it anyway and now that I don't think you're going to be talking to Dan you could use are company.-M**_

_I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I.-Q_

_**No.-M**_

_Why'd you get so angry?-Q_

_**For the same reason you got so upset, I thought it was the reason he was friends with you in the first place. Jury, unfortunately, is still out on that.-M**_

_Yeah, can we not discuss this.-Q_

_**Sure it's not like we have anything better to do-M**_

_Very funny.-Q_

Quinn had to say that by the time that Friday evening rolled around she was feeling much better about the whole thing. One good thing was, though the whole school had discovered Dan was moving on, no one knew it was her, thank god. Her and Dan still weren't talking, though, and it was stretching their friendship to breaking point but Mickey was a constant source of good humour that kept her afloat. Laura spent a lot of time trying to get Dan to open up to her but it had always been that Dan was most likely to open up to Quinn, there now seemed to be a reason for this as well. It had to be said that the more Quinn thought about it the more she was sure that they were only _best _friends because she was like Amy, they were friends because of Mickey and Laura, but her close relationship with Dan was all down to Amy. It felt a lot like that she had stepped into somebody else's shoes all of a sudden. She couldn't help but remember what Laura had said about Amy.

"_She'd probably be running the glee club." _Quinn found her ability to make choices seriously impaired now that all she could think about was Amy. She wasn't even 100% sure why this bothered her so much. Was it that she only got such good friends because someone else had died. Was that what bothered her? However Mickey kept her black mood abated and helped her prepare by picking out songs they could perform.

All this preparation, however didn't stop Quinn from being late. She had left Beth with Mrs Turner, because she wasn't planning on being back too late and because Mrs Turner was always clamouring to look after her. The main problem Quinn had had for Prom had been the dress, she'd been so busy with work and the singing and taking care of Beth and making sure the house was clean and everything that she just hadn't time to think about getting a dress, it's not like she had anyone to impress. In the end it was Mrs Turner who prevented her turning up in her performance outfit. Mrs Turner, it turned out, had lots of things from when she was younger, including a dress that was perfect for Quinn to wear. It was pale yellow and simply beautiful. Quinn was very reluctant to take it but Mrs Turner had insisted that she was not going to let her out of the house in her performance dress. This had made Quinn laugh and they'd giggled a lot whilst she'd put it on.

Finn was driving. He was driving, he had taken off his tie and thrown it on the back seat. His jacket spread on the passenger seat. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead. He was now in a very unfamiliar place. In the last two days, today and yesterday, he had driven through three states. He should have been there sooner, much sooner. It only took about 15 hours but Finn had been exhausted, he'd checked into a motel, thank god his mum had insisted that he started carrying cash with him. He hadn't gotten far, only about three hours before he checked into a motel and crashed out. He didn't wake up until 6 the next evening. Cursing himself, he got up and an hour later he was ready to go. Finn knew he couldn't drive 12 hours straight, he'd have to stop and eat and stuff at least once. He'd driven for five hours before he got so hungry he had to stop. It was now 11 at night, Finn didn't fancy driving through the night much, so he checked into another motel and ate his food and eventually fell asleep. He woke up again at seven in the morning. He'd left at 8. He had eight more hours to drive, or thereabouts. He had arrived in the outskirts of Mitchell at quarter to five. He was now faced with the hard part. He had no idea where Quinn lived. He knew her house number and what it looked like but not the street. So now he was driving round town trying to find the school, or the café or the hall or anything that might help him find her. Then he saw two people walking arm in arm down the street, one in a formal dress the other in a suit, both his age. Prom goers. He smiled.

Quinn was very aware that she was late for Prom and her performing. She just hoped that Dan could do a solo whilst she was gone. There was music playing from the speakers when she got out of the speakers. Well it seemed some part of his brain hadn't been affected. He had decided to start without her. People parted for her going in, she assumed it was because they knew that she was supposed to be on the stage.

_**Dan: **__You're so hot, teasin' me  
>So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you<em>

People continued to move apart and stare at Quinn as she made her way up to Dan who was singing. It was making her distinctly uncomfortable

_It's something I couldn't do  
>There's that look in your eyes<br>I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
>Ah, but girl you're only a child<em>

Dan was staring Quinn as he continued to sing. Mickey and Laura were next to the stage. She looked at them bemusedly.  
>"What is it?" she asked.<br>"How about you look stunning." hissed Laura. She turned red. Mickey winked at her.  
>"You took your time." he said. She shrugged and made to get on to the stage.<br>"Be careful." they both said. She nodded.

_Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>

_Take it easy_

Quinn got up on time to accompany him. It was definitely awkward to sing next to him.

_**(Quinn): **__(Take it easy)  
>Better slow down girl<br>That's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<br>Take it easy  
>(Take it easy)<br>Try to cool it girl  
>Take it nice and slow<br>Does your mother know_

_I can see what you want  
>But you seem pretty young to be searchin' for that kind of fun<br>So maybe I'm not the one  
>Now you're so cute, I like your style<br>And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile  
>But girl you're only a child<em>

_Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>

_Take it easy  
>(Take it easy)<br>Better slow down girl  
>That's no way to go<br>Does your mother know?  
>Take it easy<br>(Take it easy)  
>Try to cool it girl<br>Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<br>Alright_

_Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>

_Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>

Everyone cheered and clapped at the end. Quinn realised it was her turn to do the solo. She caught Dan's arm.

"Listen to this, this very important for you."

Finn came into the crowded hall. They didn't have a Sue Sylvester manning the door and he was dressed for it so slipping in had been easy. His breath had been immediately blown away by Quinn who was on the stage with Dan. He caught the end of their song but he barely heard it, he had been so intent on staring at her. The long dress, her hair loose and natural how she was smiling slightly as she enjoyed the music.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
>I didn't know where to turn to<br>See somehow I cant forget you  
>After all that we've been through<em>

_Go in, come in  
>Thought I heard a knock<br>__Who's there? No oneT  
>hinking that I deserved it<br>Now I realize that I really didn't know  
>You didn't notice, you mean everything<br>Quickly I'm learning, to love again  
>All I know is, imma be ok<em>

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
>It's gonna hurt when it heals to<br>It'll all get better in time  
>Even though I really love you<br>I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
>It'll all get better in time<em>

_How could I turn on the TV  
>Without something there to remind me<br>Was it all that easy  
>To just put aside your feelings<em>

_If I'm dreaming  
>Don't wanna let, hurt my feelings<br>__But thats the path, I believe in  
>And I know that, time will heal it<br>You didn't notice, you mean everything  
>Quickly I'm learning, to love again<br>All I know is, imma be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
>Its gonna hurt when it heals to<br>It'll all get better in time  
>Even though i really love you<br>I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
>It'll all get better in time<em>

_Since there's no more you and me  
>Its time I let you go so I can be free<br>And live my life how it should be  
>No matter how hard it is ill be fine without you<br>Yes I will_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
>Its gonna hurt when it heals to<br>It'll all get better in time  
>Even though I really love you<br>I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
>It'll all get better in time<em>

"Are you confused?" muttered Mickey into Laura's ear at the end of Quinn's song. It had been a beautiful rendition of Better in Time and they'd had fun dancing but they hadn't missed the fact that she was almost constantly looking in Dan's direction.  
>"Yes. I'm very confused."<br>"Should we talk to them?"  
>"I don't know let's just go over."<br>"Right."

Finn was very confused, and quite angry. Last weekend he'd all but told Quinn that he wanted to go out with her but he couldn't because he was dating Rachel and he had thought that she had wanted the same. For Christ sake he had just driven across three states to tell her that he loved her. To her face for the first time in god knows how long, far to long and this was what he found. Her singing a love song to someone else. Not just anyone else someone he's actually sort of liked and who'd both denied having any kind of relationship.

Dan was confused. He wasn't quite sure what was going on anymore. Was that her singing that she was getting over a relationship they'd never had. He could see Mickey and Laura making there way over and Quinn came over to him.

"That was to me?" he asked. Quinn shook her head.  
>"That was for you." he frowned, Quinn laid a hand on his cheek.<br>"You need to move on properly. I gave you something to start with, some hope, just like you gave me because I…"she shook her head smiled. "Some for you. Come on we have two duets to suffer through." This left Dan even more confused, Mickey and Laura smiling in understanding and Finn shaking with anger from what he'd seen.

_**Dan: **__Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<br>But you broke me, now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you and so untrue  
>I can't even convince myself<br>When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

_Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<em>

_You can't play our broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<br>Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>How can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?_

_**Quinn: **__Oh, what are we doing?  
>We are turning into dust<br>Playing house in the ruins of us_

_**Both: **__Running back through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to say<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When it's too late, too late<em>

_Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<em>

_You can't play our broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<br>Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>How can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?_

_But we're running through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to say<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When we both know it's too late, <em>_**Quinn: **__too late_

_**Both: **__You can't play our broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<br>Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>So how can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?  
>Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before<em>

_Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<em>

Both of them finished the duet quite emotional. Dan sang it with a vulnerability that made Quinn want to hug him except she was still unsure around him. She was still unsure of their friendship. She hoped that one would help him understand they could never date.

Mickey and Laura were secretly smirking, they were pretty sure that Dan and Quinn's friendship was on the mend. All they needed to do was sing, like last time.

Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing he really couldn't. He had thought that Quinn had been in love with him, had she all this time liked Dan?

_**Dan: **__Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
>Without you I don't even have a pulse<br>All alone it's dark and cold  
>With every move I die<em>

_**Quinn: **__Here I go, this is my confessional  
>A lost cause, nobody can save my soul<br>I am so delusional  
>With every move I die<em>

_**Dan: **__I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
><em>_**Quinn: **__Payback is sick, it's all my fault_

_**Both: **__I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<br>I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted the love of my life<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<em>

_**Quinn: **__When did I become such a hypocrite?  
>Double life, lies that you caught me in<br>Trust me I'm paying for it  
>With every move I die<em>

_**Dan: **__On the floor I'm just a zombie  
>Who I am is not who I wanna be<br>I'm such a tragedy  
>With every move I die<em>

_**Quinn: **__I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
><em>_**Dan: **__Payback is sick, it's all my fault_

_**Both: **__I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<br>I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted the love of my life<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<em>

_**Dan: **__This is it and now you're really gone this time  
><em>_**Quinn: **__Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

_**Both: **__I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the nightI'm losing it<br>With every move I die  
>I'm fading, I'm broken inside<br>I've wasted the love of my life  
>I'm losing it<br>With every move I die _

The two of them were oblivious to the screams, cheers and whistles when the song ended. Quinn looked at Dan and she grinned at him. Then she realised she was smiling at him, not the sad sympathetic one but a genuine happy one she smiled wider at him. She guessed the reason she was forgiving him for all this, apart from being completely high on adrenaline and nerves was that she wanted him to have made friends with her for her and not because of Amy, and if she was going to ignore it for a bit she would. He was obviously confused, knowing he ought to get over it but inadvertently clinging to it.

Mickey glanced over his shoulder and saw something that made him break into an even bigger grin.

"Hey Laura look." he said. She looked round and to her amazement saw Finn standing there looking angry.  
>"What the hell is he doing here?" she wondered aloud.<br>"Yeah and why the hell does he look so pissed?" she shrugged but made her way over to him.

Finn knew that unless something happened real soon he was going to see red. The two of them had smiled so happily at each other at the end. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening. He couldn't believe it.

"Finn. What are you doing here?" it was her other friends.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"No I'm not bloody okay. She… how long have they? You know I don't even want to know! I thought of her and she just!" he turned and stormed off. Mickey and Laura stood side by side frozen then realised Finn must have seen everything but not heard anything. Uh oh.

Principal Stanley Harris stood in front of his assembled seniors an envelope in his hand. "I have before me the results of this years Prom King and Queen competition. These two students have been selected by you." Quinn rolled her eyes and yawned from where she was standing next to Mickey, on the other side of Laura was Dan who looked equally bored.

"So without further ado."  
>"Thank god." muttered Mickey, causing the four of them to snicker.<br>"Our Prom King and Queen are Daniel and Quinn." The hall erupted with applause but went deadly silent at the same time.

Quinn felt like she was in a movie scene where everything had been slowed down and the sound had been turned off. She actually felt physically numb. Dan on the other hand was grinning like Beth did at the mention of her father. Quinn was going to have to dance with him. Quinn's trance was broken when Mickey's shoulder shifted. The noise in the hall had died down as everyone turned to look at Quinn and Dan. They were both just standing there Quinn shocked, Dan overjoyed.

"Sir is this a joke?"  
>"No, it is not a joke. Everyone has written, Daniel- he's moving on at last and Quinn- she's beautiful."<br>"What about music?" choked out Quinn, she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of having to dance with Dan.  
>"Well Mickey and Laura can cover it can't they." Both their looks of abject horror said otherwise, they hated doing spontaneous performances unless Quinn or Dan had started. Possible songs they could sing flicked through Mickey's mind. Then something Finn had said fused with a song. Brilliant.<p>

"Wait." he said. "There's a friend of ours here. He's um technically not supposed to be here but he sings so it would be good." Principal Harris frowned.  
>"Where is this friend?" Laura, Quinn had just noticed had vanished from her side and was off into the crowd in an instant and returned with….<br>"Finn." gasped Quinn. Finn didn't look at her.  
>"He's a friend of ours sir and I think he only wanted to talk to us, he's dressed for Prom because he came straight from his that was this week, on Wednesday in fact." Finn had no idea what was going on. Nor it seemed did anyone except Mickey and Laura.<br>"Well this is highly unusual but you do know this man?" Quinn and Dan both nodded. "Right then, get him set up whilst I crown you two."

"What the hell?" asked Finn. He was still very angry about being kept in the dark about Quinn and Dan's relationship but now he was also very confused.  
>"Finn there's nothing going on between Quinn and Dan, not really. You want her to know how you feel how you really feel. We're giving you that chance." Laura was looking into Finn with imploring eyes. He took the microphone as Quinn and Dan stepped onto the dance floor, awkward.<p>

"But what do I sing?"  
>"Think about what you shouted at us earlier." Finn thought, really thought and then it came to him.<p>

_Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed<em>

_You said move on, where do I go?  
>I guess second best is all I will know<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
><em>_**(Mickey&Laura) **__(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
>Thinking of you, what you would do<br>If you were the one who was spending the night  
>(Spending the night, spending the night)<br>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
>Like a hard candy with a surprise centre<br>How do I get better once I've had the best?  
>You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test<em>

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
>(Taste your mouth)He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, what you would do  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<br>(Spending the night, spending the night)  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into<em>

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
>How I could let myself let you go<br>Now, now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it, I was burned<br>Oh, I think you should know!_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, what you would do  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<br>(Spending the night, spending the night)  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
>And bust in the door and take me away?<br>Oh, no more mistakes  
>'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay<em>

All through out the song Finn stared at Quinn as she danced awkwardly with Dan. His heart lifted because every time that it seemed possible she was looking at him. Gazing over her dance partners shoulder into his eyes. At one point he made eye contact with Dan. They held a fierce battle before Dan bowed in submission but continued to hold Quinn closely to him. At the end of the song he climbed of the stage and wordlessly held his arm out to Quinn. She took it and together they walked off into the night. Away from everyone else.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Dear Readers,  
><em>****_Okay quick note._**

**_Firstly I apologise, apologise, apologise, apologise for how long it's taken me to update this. I had a bit of writers block and then when I got back to school I had so much work it's been hard to fit in time to write. _**

**_Second thing. I'm British, you might of picked that up from my writing, so I was wondering what happens at an American high school graduation ceremony? Could anyone tell me?  
>Thank you!<br>_****_Sopphires._**

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't speak to Finn as the two of them walked down the street hand in hand. She wasn't entirely sure where she was leading them, she just knew that her feet were taking her somewhere. Her tiara was still on her head and she still had the sceptre thing in her left hand. She had to admit she felt a little guilty for ditching the others but seeing as Mickey and Laura had practically set that up and everything that had happened these past few weeks she reckoned she deserved this freedom.<p>

Finn didn't look at Quinn as the two of them walked down the street hand in hand. He had no idea where they were going, Quinn was leading and he was following and he was content with that. He felt good for getting all that off of his chest. He couldn't believe her friends had set that up for him. He had a feeling that they wanted this resolved just as much as he did and that he hadn't quite grasped what was going on with Dan. He swung her hand slightly, enjoying being with her once more.

Quinn stopped and Finn came to a halt with a frown. Quinn looked around and then started to laugh.

"What is it? Where are we?" It was dark and Finn couldn't see clearly.  
>"It's the park near my house, I take Beth here. I come to the pond to think."<br>"Pond?"  
>"Yes, it's pretty, it's got lilies and things."<br>"Right, should we go in?"  
>"It's locked and have you seen what I'm wearing."<br>"Take off the heels." Quinn rolled her eyes and took of her shoes. Finn boosted her over the railings. "You good?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Excellent." he vaulted over, her shoes in his left hand. "Come on. Take me to this pretty pond." Quinn took his hand again and led him off.

Finn had to admit the water was quite beautiful and very good for thinking. The moon was making it silver and it shimmered on Quinn's skin. Quinn was sitting on his jacket and gazing at the water, twisting a grass stem between her fingers. The tiara was deposited to one side and her hair had fallen in front of her face. She seemed to be in deep thought, gazing out across the water and not really aware of Finn anymore. Finn really wanted to reach across and sweep the hair from out of her face but he didn't want to disturb her thoughts. He wanted to get everything right, for once.

"How did you get here?" Quinn was looking at him now, her hazel eyes were boring straight into his and he could barely think. He blinked and then decided he might as well tell the whole story.  
>"You know I said about making the wrong choice but not breaking up because I didn't want to hurt Rachel." Quinn nodded. "Well it's not been working great for me. It's hard to be in a relationship with her especially when I don't have anyone to talk to."<br>"What about Kurt?"  
>"I think he's mad at me for hurting you, again." Quinn tilted her head.<br>"I don't know whether to be flattered or not." Finn shrugged.  
>"Anyway it's sort of hard Rachel is sort of trying to make everyday count, and then on Wednesday, Prom day I kept thinking about you. About our Prom. I don't know it was weird one moment we were just sort of looking at each other. We had sort of had a bit of a row and she kissed me and all I could think about was you." Quinn could feel her cheeks flushing. "I could see you in my minds eye. I just imagined I was kissing you and then she said that she loved me but I spoke to you." Quinn put a hand to her mouth.<br>"You to said you loved me, to Rachel."  
>"It was an accident but it was done. Then I realised I'd ruined Prom, again, but not yours so I was going to come and take you to Prom."<br>"That worked out well."  
>"Yeah well thing was I was really tired and stuff I got behind the time and then when I got here, finally at quarter to five I spent two hours driving round town trying to find your school or your house. Eventually I spotted two people dressed for Prom and I followed them and snuck in."<br>"Why didn't you come speak to me?"  
>"Because I caught the end of the first song and then something quite odd happened." Finn couldn't help his voice turning cold and Quinn frowned at him.<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"Dan, Better in Time, what was that about Quinn, why were you singing that to him!"<br>"Why does nobody understand I was singing that _for _him. It was something for him. It was a foundation."  
>"What?"<br>"It's complicated. Look, you know I told you about Amy. Well apparently the thing that really made her unique or the thing Dan loved about her the most was that she loved other people so much, she really cared about people, even if you'd hurt her she'd still want to help her. Now we've all been hinting for a while, now, that Dan should think of moving on and I think a part of him knew he should do it too, even if he hasn't. However on Saturday Dan saw in me everything he loved in Amy the most. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Finn shook his head, still confused. Quinn sighed and carried on. "I am different from Amy, I look different, I personality wise am quite different but when I told Rachel that I wanted what was best for you, that was something, from what I've heard, is something Amy would do. Now he has convinced himself he's in love with me."  
>"What!"<br>"I know, it's really hard to deal with but in actual fact he's only fallen in love with Amy all over again. The only problem is that he's in denial, he genuinely believes he's in love with me and not what we all think which from what Mickey and Laura are saying sounds pretty plausible."  
>"But you're not, you don't." Quinn went a little wide eyed and shook her head.<br>"No I love you and he knows that. It'll just be really hard for him." she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Finn was worried to see the tears forming there.

"Hey what's wrong?"  
>"It's just not matter how much I tell myself that he became friends with me because he wanted to. I think our relationship is only as close as it was, you know I could talk him and he'd be so understanding, all because of Amy and he'd tell me things, he opened up to me in a way he didn't open up to Mickey and Laura despite the fact he's known them for years and I can't help thinking this is all because I remind him of Amy." Finn nodded unsure of what to say. "I just it bothers me that all this happened because someone died. I only got my best friend because someone else died and he couldn't let go." Finn scooted closer to her and put a hand to her face, one thumb wiping away the tears.<br>"You don't know that that's true Quinn, don't count out the possibility that it isn't until you know for certain." Quinn looked at him in surprise. He smiled at her. "I love you Quinn and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come and say that and to be open with you and to care about you and just you. I know that we're going to be apart but I think we can handle it because I can wait for you now." Quinn's eyes were sparkling with tears but she was smiling now.  
>"I love you too Finn and I am sorry that I left but I think, I think I made the right choice." Finn nodded, they he had needed that to make him realise how much she meant to him. They continued to stare at each other each breathing deeply, drinking in the others presence and the love in the other persons eyes. Love just for them. Then Finn bent down from where he knelt above Quinn and kissed her.<p>

Quinn woke up on Saturday with a happiness that she unable to account for, for several minutes. She lay there taking deep breaths remembering last night. She remembered the moonlight dancing on the pond, reflecting on his face, lighting up his eyes as they kissed. She remembered giggling when her phone had gone. It had just been Mrs Turner saying that Beth would be staying at hers and that she would take her up the next day. She remembered forgetting about everything else. She remembered all her worries, her troubles vanishing as Finn gently touched her, caressed her.

She swung her legs out of her bed and crept quietly into the kitchen, peeping at Finn's sleeping form, he was passed out on her sofa. She smiled and carried on to the kitchen to prepare some toast and tea for breakfast, knowing that though Quinn wouldn't want her to Mrs Turner would have fed Beth when she woke up. She had to admit that was the other reason she didn't feel the overwhelming need to talk to her mum, she had found, not one, but three substitutes who all cared about her and helped her, in ways her mum couldn't. However she felt bad about ditching her mother like that. Maybe Finn was right, she should just go back and see her. She didn't have to stick around, she didn't have to make any promises.

"Morning Quinn." she heard her front door open, Mrs Turner was bringing Beth up.  
>"Morning." she called unable to keep the happiness out of her voice and then froze. Finn was asleep on the sofa. "Mrs Turner." she began. Then there was a scream, a cry of 'Finn' and a thump. Quinn winced and put her head in her hands. Well she ought to have seen <em>that <em>coming.

"Mama!" Beth ran into the kitchen and Quinn lifted her up. She let out a cry of delight. "Mama, Finn sleepy."  
>"I know. Let's not wake him. Let's find something quiet." she put a finger over her lips to emphasise the point and Beth copied her. Quinn strapped her into the highchair and then went to see what Mrs Turner was doing. She was in the sitting room picking up the spilt contents of her bag.<br>"Go through." said Quinn. "I'll do this. There's some tea brewing I think you need it more than I do." Mrs Turner gave her a look that said they were going to talk about Finn then walked into the kitchen and proceeded to talk to Beth about how her Mummy was a very strange woman. Quinn rolled her eyes and began to pick up Beth's toys and other things.

When she got back Mrs Turner was still chatting away with the cup of tea and Beth was banging the tray of the highchair with her hands. Quinn rolled her eyes again, trust Beth to be the only one to get away with making noise like that. She took her out and gave her one of her trains and let her loose on the floor.

"So?" Quinn rolled her eyes for the third time and felt like this might be becoming a recurring habit.  
>"Yes, Mrs Turner."<br>"He spent the night."  
>"Well he did drive across three states to try and take me to Prom, of course that sort of failed, so he settled for just telling me he loved me, over and over." Quinn couldn't help but smiling widely. Mrs Turner was also getting a wicked grin on her face so Quinn quickly grabbed one of the pieces of toast.<br>"He drove three states to take you to Prom." Quinn shrugged.  
>"Wasn't my idea."<br>"I thought he had a girlfriend."  
>"Err yeah, at their Prom he told her he loved me, by accident." Mrs Turner frowned. "Basically she told him<br>'I love you Finn.' and instead of saying 'I love you Rachel.' he was sort of imaging me so he said. 'I love you Quinn.'" Mrs Turner burst out laughing.  
>"That's a funny boy you got there." Then she sobered up. "Are you sure you want to?"<br>"I'm sure, I've never loved anyone like him. No ones ever loved me like him."

"What about Daniel?" Quinn choked on her piece of toast.  
>"How do you know about Dan?"<br>"Oh I overheard Mickey talking about it, I didn't hear all of what he was saying just something about Dan loving you, he was walking out the door."  
>"I'm going to kill him, we wanted to keep this quiet."<br>"So?"  
>"What? Oh, Dan said he only fell in love with me last Saturday, he told me he loved me on Wednesday."<br>"I see and did you do anything special on Saturday to make him fall in love with you."  
>"I forgave Finn, I let Finn go, I behaved like Amy. That's why we think he fell in love with me."<br>"Oh that's a pickle."  
>"You're telling me."<br>"So let me finalise this; he thinks he's in love with you but you think he's only in love with the part of Amy he sees in you."  
>"Yes."<br>"How sure are you of that?"  
>"From the way Mickey and Laura reacted very, I'd say basically 100%."<br>"But he's 100% sure he's right. Mmm."  
>"Exactly, what do I do?"<br>"Mama look!" Quinn bent down and watched as Beth expertly steered the train around the kitchen without touching anything, except Quinn wasn't really paying attention she was much more concerned about what she had just heard about Dan.  
>"That's excellent Beth!" she enthused. Beth began to circle their legs.<p>

"You could be wrong though."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because, Quinn, he let you in."  
>"So?"<br>"He let you in to his friendship group despite the fact that it was quite clear that it was Amy's place you were taking."  
>"Maybe he didn't see me as Amy because I look different."<br>"No, that's not possible, trust me." and Quinn did. She sighed and looked down.  
>"What do I do? I.. I've never had a friend like Dan, I've got good friends; Laura, Mickey, Mercedes, Kurt but Dan is somebody special to me." Mrs Turner nodded wisely.<p>

"Are you sure about Finn, he has broken your heart many times and he doesn't seem to have cared."  
>"I was hardly an angel either, I did as much damage to Finn with Beth than he did to me. Besides this whole being apart has made us realise how much we really love each other, not that <em>I<em> needed that."  
>"Yes but he failed round one I seem to remember. He picked the girl, Rachel wasn't it, again, I mean how do you know that it won't happen again and again."<br>"I don't Mrs Turner, it's life, but crazy as this sounds I trust Finn. I trust him more this time round than ever before. I trust more because we were building a friendship so that if he stayed with Rachel we could at least be friends, because someone who cut school and drove across three states doesn't seem like the kind that's going to cheat soon, do they? I mean come on I was going to ask for permission to go down to take Beth the her father's graduation but to just cut school to try and take me to Prom. That's probably the singularly most romantic think he's ever done for me in our four years of on off dating."  
>"Well you've certainly set your heart on this so I won't try and stop you."<br>"Thank you."  
>"But I will say this." Quinn groaned. "Fix things with Daniel, now rather than later otherwise it'll just get worse and worse. The two of you need to sit and talk face to face and sort this out." Quinn nodded.<p>

"Now what happened last night?"  
>"Nothing!"<br>"Nothing, nothing. I'm disappointed." Quinn turned red.  
>"Fine we kissed."<br>"Excellent, see wasn't too hard."  
>"Eurgh, did you come to annoy me."<br>"No dear I came to drop off Beth, I suspect Mickey and Laura will be the ones annoying you, they'll be over soon."  
>"What?"<br>"They told me. It's why I came up so early, said they couldn't get through to your phone."  
>"Oh yeah I put it on silent."<br>"Ah I interrupted you didn't I, I thought you sounded flustered. Where were you?"  
>"The park, by the pond."<br>"Ah how romantic." Quinn rolled her eyes but allowed herself a smile. "How is he still asleep, your boyfriend?"  
>"Finn can sleep through just about anything." said Quinn matter of factly. "It came in quite handy when I was staying at his house, it meant I never woke him when the baby made me sick." Mrs Turner nodded, clearly unable to add anything to that statement.<p>

Ten minutes later, in which time Beth had exhausted her supply of entertainment in the kitchen and moved into her bedroom when she heard the door opening and closing. Most of the time Quinn didn't regret giving her friends keys to her flat to help with Beth but sometime she was annoyed that they just popped up in her flat, most of the time to annoy her, like now.

"Hey Quinn." said Mickey.  
>"Mickey!" Beth threw her arms around him. "Laura! Look!" she dragged Mickey over and began to show them her toys, despite the fact he'd seen them. "Look what I do!" she said.<br>"Hello Mickey Laura." said Quinn, giving Laura a hug as Mickey sat enthralled by what Beth was showing them. Mrs Turner came back in.  
>"I'll give you half an hour. Come on Beth why don't you show me what you're up to."<br>"Bye bye!" she called as they left and went back to the kitchen.

"How was it?" she asked the moment they'd closed the door.  
>"What?"<br>"How was it after I left?"  
>"Oh okay we were nearly done after all."<br>"Yeah everyone was just a little surprised that was all, but then they started cheering when you got outside. They all reckoned it's about time you got a man." Quinn rolled.  
>"Speaking of your man. How is he still passed out on your sofa?" asked Mickey.<br>"Finn can sleep through anything. How's Dan?"  
>"He's okay as well, he said that he hadn't expected anything less the moment he saw Finn, though he did say that if Finn broke you heart again he may have to break a couple of bones." Quinn winced.<br>"What is he now my older brother?"  
>"Nope he's just someone hopelessly in love with you." Quinn sighed.<br>"But he's not, you know, he not gonna…"  
>"He's not going to try and stop you and Finn from being together no. He reckons he loves you enough to let you go."<br>"Yeah but we think that just strengthens our theory that really he just fell in love with Amy."  
>"Mmm."<br>"Is there something wrong?"  
>"Well Mrs Turner said that she thinks he might actually like me after all." Both Mickey and Laura frowned. "She overheard Mickey talking on the phone I'm guessing to you Laura so thank you for that. Anyway she reckons he could be in love with me because he let me in despite it being Amy's place I was taking." The other two shot each other confused looks.<br>"Isn't that the opposite of what we've been saying?"  
>"Actually Mrs Turner reckons that it's a combination of the two but he only thinks it's me and we only think it's Amy."<br>"This is so confusing." said Laura.  
>"What do you do?"<br>"She said that I should talk to him. Not let the problem grow, talk to him sooner rather than later."  
>"Today than." Quinn nodded.<p>

"Oh on the bright side you should call Lima, I've had some texts asking if I've seen Finn."  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah, from Kurt. He sent me one last night asking if I'd seen him."  
>"What did you say?"<br>"I said yes that he was here and that you'd call in the morning."  
>"By you do mean him or me."<br>"Him but I think Kurt wants to speak to you too."  
>"Oh okay." Quinn frowned and then she smacked herself over the head. "Finn you idiot!"<br>"Now that's not a very nice thing to say about the person you love."  
>"He didn't tell them where he was going, he didn't call them when he was on the road! They were probably worried sick!"<br>"Ohh, that's rough."  
>"Right!" said Quinn and she stormed into the living room an amused Mickey and Laura following behind.<p>

"Finn!" Quinn shook his shoulder. "Finn!" she shook him harder and spoke louder. "Finn Hudson!" Finn jolted awake.  
>"What time is? I'm up. I'm ready for school." Mickey and Laura dissolved into hysterics and even Quinn could feel her lips quirking at that statement.<br>"Finn Hudson!"  
>"Quinn. Oh yeah." his face broke into a grin. "Hey." then the grin slipped. "What have I done?"<br>"Why didn't you tell your parents where you were going? Why didn't you call them? They would have been so worried about you!"  
>"What? Oh well I was driving and my phone sort of ran out of charge and yeah." he trailed off. "But I told Kurt that I was following my heart he knew exactly what I meant." Quinn rolled her eyes.<br>"Right up. Get up and call your mum and apologise." Finn groaned. "Now." She stalked off to get the phone leaving Mickey and Laura standing there snickering.  
>"Is she always like this?"<br>"Only when it comes to parenting."  
>"And you."<p>

"Mum." he had dialled his home number and cautiously put the phone to his ear.  
>"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" Finn jerked the phone away from his ear. "HOW COULD YOU JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT!"<br>"Mum I-"  
>"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN? NO PHONE CALL! NO MESSAGE! NOTHING! YOU JUST LEAVE! THE ONLY SHRED OF EVIDENCE WE HAVE TO YOUR WHEREABOUTS IS YOU TELLING KURT THAT YOU'RE FOLLOWING YOU'RE HEART!" Finn had turned incredibly pale at his mothers screaming. "AND YOUR BROKEN HEARTED GIRLFRIEND WHO SAID YOU SAID YOU LOVED QUINN TO HER! I NEARLY CALLED THE POLICE!" Finn swallowed.<br>"Mum I'm sorry."  
>"THIRLLED AS I AM THAT YOU'VE DONE THE RIGHT THING THINK IT THROUGH NEXT TIME!" he heard a clatter and he guessed his mum and had thrown the phone in frustration. He sniffed, god this was a mess and a half. He really couldn't do something to please someone without it hurting someone else.<p>

"Finn?"  
>"Burt?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"How's mum?"<br>"She's calming down, I think Kurt is helping her calm down whilst reapplying her make up."  
>"She was crying."<br>"Finn you went missing and whilst Kurt and Blaine and even Rachel kept saying it wasn't anything to worry about that you'd probably gone to Mitchell to find Quinn she was worried, especially when you didn't call the first night. Then there was no news from you all Thursday and Kurt kept saying you were probably busy driving and that he was 100% sure he knew where you were going and that your mobile had probably gone dead. Anyway she was freaking out by Friday no one had had a word from you in over 24 hours, then Kurt said he reckoned you were going to Quinn's Prom and eventually he got in touch with that friend of Quinn's, Laura, and she said she'd seen you. We all breathed easy but your mum's still really upset. She thought she might have lost you." Finn nodded, very pale.  
>"I'm so sorry."<br>"Don't apologise to me, I believed Kurt he'd told me the story and whilst I was little worried when Friday rolled round and no word I wasn't overly surprised and between you and me I think good on you."  
>"Pardon?"<br>"Driving all that way, going that distance, for love." Finn smiled.  
>"Cheers Burt."<br>"Ah your mum wants to speak with you, good luck."  
>"Thanks."<br>"No problem, loves worth it."

"Finn, I'm sorry."  
>"No mum don't be. It's my fault I sorry I should have thought, it just, it seemed like such a good idea in my head."<br>"Of course it did because for you and Quinn it's perfect but for me it wasn't."  
>"I'm so sorry."<br>"It's okay."  
>"No it's not, I hadn't even thought about calling you until Quinn yelled at me."<br>"I didn't think you would but I still want you to accept my apology I don't know what came over me when I yelled at you. I don't normally do that. I was so relieved that you were okay but at the same time I was so angry that you hadn't given me a second thought."  
>"I'm sorry, really."<br>"Finn, Finn, there's no need to cry. It's okay I forgive you, now I'm going to hand over to Kurt he's dying to speak to you. Oh and don't cut anymore school."  
>"Okay mum. I love you, bye."<br>"Love you too. Bye."

"Finally Finn!"  
>"Hello to you too Kurt."<br>"What? Oh hey, but seriously we're all doing victory dances over here." Finn laughed.  
>"Okay."<br>"Seriously Finn I didn't think you were ever going to come to your senses, though I must say you did a pretty poor job of not hurting Rachel."  
>"How is she?"<br>"She's upset, there was lots of screaming and stuff. She really hates your guts but at the same time she doesn't seem too surprised. I think a part of her was always sort of expecting this to happen."  
>"Will she be okay?"<br>"Don't know but I will be looking out for her in New York so let's hope she puts this all behind and moves on, takes Quinn's advice to heart. Now speaking of Quinn, may I talk to the lovely lady."  
>"Of course. Quinn Kurt wants to talk to you." Quinn held out her hand for the phone.<br>"Enjoy the rest of your time in Mitchell Finn, I want details on your return."  
>"Or goodbye." he said rolling his eyes handing over the phone.<p>

"Quinn."  
>"Hey Kurt."<br>"So."  
>"So what?"<br>"So Finn and you are together, it's official Fuinn have derailed Finchel once and for all."  
>"Well I hope so but we're definitely together for now."<br>"Good I can't tell you how happy I am."  
>"Not as happy as me."<br>"Well obviously."  
>"Erm, is Rachel dealing with this okay?"<br>"God you and Finn really are on the same wave length. There was a tantrum and tears but nothing terrible, considering the circumstances of the break up. You know we actually managed to make her enjoy Prom at one point."  
>"Oh how did your Prom go?"<br>"Good, no more hateful secret ballots."  
>"That's nice so who won the crown."<br>"Sam and Mercedes."  
>"Aww."<br>"What about you?"  
>"Me and Dan."<br>"Finally!" Quinn chuckled, unsure why she was not telling Kurt about what had happened with Dan. She searched for the correct response for that that wouldn't give the situation away.  
>"Talk about it."<br>"And your dance won't have been too awkward." Quinn's mind raced, this converstation was speeding into danger areas.  
>"Yeah... though I was more focused on the singer."<br>"What… oh, Finn."  
>"Yeah."<br>"What did he sing?"  
>"Thinking of You."<br>"Now that is just so sweet." Quinn smirked.  
>"Look I have to go Mercedes and the rest want to meet up now that we all know our buffoon of a quarter back is safe."<br>"Okay, well bye."  
>"Give my love to Beth."<br>"Will do."  
>"Bye."<p>

Quinn hung up the phone.  
>"Finn are you okay?" she asked immediately. He still looked quite pale. His hands were gripping the back of one of the chairs. He didn't respond. She shared a worried look with her friends. Quickly Quinn crossed the room and put a hand on his cheek, turning his face so that his eyes met hers.<br>"What's wrong?" Finn continued to stare at her but this time like she was an idiot. "Okay stupid question. Just talk to me, Finn."  
>"I feel so bad." he voice was hoarse, like he had a sore throat.<br>"Finn you didn't know."  
>"You knew."<br>"Because I'm a mother, if Beth did that I'd be freaking out. I'd be scared out of my wits but you're.." Quinn stopped. She didn't know how strong her relationship with Finn was, she didn't want to ruin it by reminding him that she'd once faked her daughter as his. However it seemed to have done the trick Finn smiled at her and reached out and took her other hand.  
>"You're right and it's okay, I have forgiven you for Beth and everything, she seems like a sweet child."<br>"Well... good." said Quinn with a smile. They stood frozen like that unsure what to do next until Mickey coughed slightly. Quinn jumped upright.

"What?"  
>"Nothing, just thought you'd turned into a statue." Quinn rolled her eyes and Finn had turned red.<br>"Look Mrs Turner reckons I should talk to Dan now, like today, before this thing gets any worse. Do you agree?" Both her friends nodded but Finn shifted.  
>"I'm not sure Quinn, I trust you but I don't know if I want you to just..." he gestured with his hands trying to finish the sentence.<br>"Please Finn, he's my best friend I really want to sort this out between us." Finn looked at her eyes which were pleading with him and he just couldn't say no.  
>"Okay but be careful." Quinn smiled.<br>"Can you text him Laura, I don't know how he'll respond to my texts." Laura nodded and pulled out her phone.

Several texts, kisses and clean plates later Quinn was sitting on the sofa, Finn had an arm around her, Mickey was lying on the floor playing with Beth, Mrs Turner had gone home and Laura was walking through from the kitchen with the phone in her hand.

"Okay, Dan says he'll meet you at 11 in Crodes Café." Quinn nodded. Crodes café was the café of their first gig and the one they frequented regularly even if it meant being 60 years younger than everyone else there.  
>"Great."<br>"What is Crodes Café?"  
>"It is the haunt of Living Chorus." said Mickey from the floor.<br>"Because we get free drinks." added Laura.  
>"Generally in exchange for music." Quinn explained. "It was where we performed first. It's normally full of old people."<br>"Right."  
>"Look Finn please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Nothing bad can happen at Crodes, I think kissing in public is probably still scandalous inappropriate behaviour in most of their minds." Finn smiled.<br>"Alright but I can't help but be nervous I mean I've only just got you." Quinn looked at him.  
>"I had to wait longer for you, I'm not about to mess this up, or let anyone mess it up for us. If Dan thinks about invading my personal bubble he'll get a piece of my mind."<br>"Ouch." said Mickey. "I doubt he will if you threaten him with that."  
>"Is there some joke that I'm missing out on here?" asked Finn, when they all burst out laughing.<br>"Well you see when they later asked me why I slapped Mickey instead telling him to piss off or whatever I said I was giving him a piece of my mind." said Quinn with a smile. "Dan will understand the implications very seriously and if Mickey's moanings are anything to go by I slap hard." This time all four of them laughed along and Beth giggled along when Mickey began to tickle her stomach.

At five to 11 Quinn walked with Finn down the street that Crodes Café was on. Mickey and Laura were in Laura's car across the road with Beth, they were going to go to the park.

"You sure this will be alright?"  
>"Finn I'll be fine, stop worrying and enjoy the wonders of the local park in Mitchell in daylight." Finn barely smiled. "Well here we are." she said stopping outside the café. She looked up at Finn. He was gazing down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. It was almost as if he was trying to memorise her face. Then suddenly he bent down and kissed her. Quinn was taken by surprise at first but she soon wound an arm around his neck to pull him even closer to her and he wound both his arms around her waist.<br>"I love you." it was the first thing that Finn said when they broke apart. Quinn smiled.  
>"I love you too." gently she detached herself from Finn. "I'll see you soon." and she entered the café with a wave.<p>

Dan was already there when Quinn entered. He was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee chatting to Amber, the manger. When Quinn came in they both looked up and saw her. Amber smiled and beckoned her over with a hearty hello whilst Dan simply acknowledged her presence with the minimal amount of energy possible. Quinn waved to the customers she knew and nodded to the ones that she didn't all the while keeping a polite smile on her face.

"Hello Quinn."  
>"Hello Amber." they hugged and Quinn sat down opposite Dan.<br>"The usual?"  
>"Thank you." she hurried off and Quinn looked at Dan.<br>"How are you?" Dan looked at her.  
>"I'm fine." Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Please, don't lie."<br>"Fine I'm tired and heartbroken and guilty and confused but nothing serious."  
>"Well that's good, I guess." she said not knowing quite what to say now he was sitting in front of her. Amber placed a latte in front of her and left them with a smile.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Yes I'm fine." Quinn wanted to say that she had never been better but thought that would rather be rubbing it in his face and all. It was Dan's turn to raise his eyebrows.<br>"Please, don't lie."  
>"Okay you got me there. I've never felt better. I'm really happy now that Finn and I are together."<br>"Well that's wonderful but you've hardly been together." Quinn didn't roll her eyes.  
>"Yes, however I think I know how I feel better than you."<br>"Yes well you'd think that but _some_ people think that they always know better." Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
>"Look Dan can you honestly not see where we're coming from? You think I'm beautiful inside and out but that's not the same thing as being in love, and I'm not questioning what you feel but I really don't think you love me."<br>"Because you don't want me to."  
>"No I don't, and let's face it why would I? I love you as a friend and sibling and I have Finn and things have been difficult between us, why would I want you to love me like that?" Dan nodded.<br>"I can't help it. I honestly can't."  
>"Dan, is the only part of me that you love the compassionate side that you have recently seen?" Dan tipped his head to the side.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Do you like the way I look? I don't know?"<br>"Of course I think you're beautiful, I'd have to be insane not to think that."  
>"That's not what I asked." Dan sighed.<br>"I don't know. I guess you are attractive, yes, and I do like the way your eyes look green, now, but there are times when I wish you were a little shorter." There was a pause.

"Did you hear what you just said?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I don't think you really listened to it though, you like the way my eyes look green. My eyes are hazel, they don't always look green only sometimes in some lights, but Amy had green eyes." Dan's mouth came open. "And you wish I was shorter. Well do I even need to explain that?" There were tears in his eyes now.  
>"I don't… I didn't."<br>"It's okay. Remember what I told you, remember what I sang to you." Dan met her eyes.  
>"It'll all get better in time." Quinn nodded.<br>"It does, I came here and you proved that to me. You gave me Broken and I'm repaying that favour."  
>"What?"<br>"'When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're trying but you can't hold on anymore.' That's what I was like when I came here. Now you need to believe that it will get better. You need to know that whilst it will hurt it gets better. I've given you a song to listen to when your world turns dark, just like you did to me." Dan couldn't help but let a tear slip.  
>"You really are going be a good glee club leader."<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"I don't know but I think maybe that I should just give it some time, maybe I could come talk to you again?" he didn't sound hopeful, more pleading.<br>"Of course, I think we're friends now right?"  
>"Yeah, friends. You make a lot more sense than Mickey and Laura."<br>"Well thanks." Quinn sighed and decided to ask the big question. "Did Amy have anything to do with you making friends with me?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"It's just something Mrs Turner said to me about letting me into your group of friends despite it was obviously Amy's place I was taking." Dan frowned, his chin sunk onto his hand. "I don't know, I don't think so. I mean not consciously anyway but then again you seem to have proved that Amy has impacted my brain on a subconscious level." he shrugged. "Not immediately no. I became friends with you because you sat with us, no one did that, and because Mickey and Laura liked you and even though you ran off you came back. I don't know you seemed nice."  
>"And when you found out I could sing?"<br>"Well that was… numbing. It was strange, but at the same time it made you like one of us, I felt I could trust you."  
>"Because Amy could sing?" Dan shrugged.<br>"I don't know, I just don't know." Quinn nodded.  
>"Okay, it's okay." Quinn however felt something sinking inside her. Her worst fears were confirmed; Dan was only close friends with her because she was like Amy. The only thing was, was that it hadn't been conscious. He hadn't realised that. She swallowed. She really wanted to cry right now and so, it looked, did Dan.<p>

"Come on." said Quinn.  
>"What?"<br>"Come on. Let's sing." Quinn pulled him up and looked at Amber she nodded. The regulars smiled whilst those that were new set down their cups confused.

_**Quinn: **__Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<em>

Quinn looked intently at Dan. She had let go of his hand and moved away to the front leaving Dan by their table.

_**Dan: **__Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<em>

He sung with a tremulous vulnerability like when he sung Broken Strings, this time it was highlighted because there was no backing track, just their vocals.

_**Both: **__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

Their voices swelled into the chorus. Quinn's rose with confidence and reassurance and Dan took a step towards her, his hands shaking.

_**Quinn: **__Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defence  
>Without granting innocence<em>

Quinn looked hard at Dan. Did he understand that she knew that he had only become best friends with her because of Amy, did he even know that? However she knew that she was right, he did love Amy but he wanted desperately to move on. He thought that was the best thing but his mind had set a little trap for him. Really she now felt desperately sorry for him, she wanted to help him.

_**Dan: **__Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God he hears you  
>And pray to God he hears you<em>

Dan wanted to move on from Amy badly. It wasn't that he wanted to forget her or that he didn't love her anymore. It was just that seeing Mr and Mrs Hummel, both people who had dead spouses and loved both the living and dead ones. That and what Quinn had said had really stuck a chord. Staying attached to someone who didn't loved you. Then he'd seen Quinn in a whole new light. It was like an epiphany. Quinn was beautiful.

_**Both: **__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

They took steps towards each other again. The entire café was transfixed by the performance. It was low key, no dance moves, no accompaniment but the emotion in the voices and the expression in the eyes as they bored into each others made it spell biding.

_**Quinn: **__As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<em>

Quinn channelled all her hurt feelings, all her worry into the song. It was a wonderful release. She could feel the weight being lifted from her shoulders. She just wanted to forget everything about Amy and Dan and her and just be with her best friend again.

_**Dan: **__He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<em>

Dan was going to let her go. Let them both go. It was breaking his heart and it was hurting like nothing before but it was for the better. Quinn was happy with Finn and Amy was dead. Dan couldn't be with either of them, he had to deal with that. He nearly sighed. They could have been great.

_**Both: **__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

The two of them were closing the small gap between them. They were almost touching, nose to nose. Their voices quiet as they sang to each other.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life  
>How to save a life<em>

Despite the fact that there was no music the two of them began to dance in the silence, hearing the track inside their heads. The imaginary beat swelled in everyone's mind and even those who had never heard the song didn't find the silence perturbing.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

Their voices increased in volume again as they came back in with the chorus. Still dancing, however it pertained none of the awkwardness of the one last night.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life_

The last line was whispered softly by both of them, Quinn had head on Dan's shoulder and Dan had his chin resting on his hand, which lay on her shoulder. All the customers applauded the spontaneous performance, several of them were crying and Dan and Quinn had tears in their eyes. Finally they gave each other a long overdue hug, inwardly marvelling at their inability to stay mad at each other.

"Friends?" Dan asked her hair.  
>"The best."<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello readers,**_

_**If anybody is still reading this, feel free to shoot me, or something. I could blame the lack of update for however long (I'm too ashamed to check) to numerous things like my health (rubbish as always) and school (ignoring the amount of holidays I've had in between), but I might as well just be honest; my muse ran away. She fought her way through the jungle that is my back-garden, and fled over the fence... I'm not entirely sure that she has plans on coming back, so I finished this as best you could, because, after the incredibly positive response I got for this story, you guys deserve an ending, so here it is;**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Sadly for Quinn Finn's time in Mitchell was numbered to Saturday afternoon. He had to get back to Lima for Monday and preferably be in some state for school. However, Quinn cherished every moment with him so that it felt like a lot longer than a day.<p>

After the performance both Dan and Quinn had decided to leave the café, there wasn't much else to talk about and Dan knew that Quinn wanted to spend time with Finn, after all Dan lived barely fifty minutes from Quinn where as Finn lived in another state. They walked side by side to the park, the silence was not quite companionable, but it was comfortable.

Once they were in the park Dan split off and began to talk to Mickey his head bent, voice low at a distance from the others. Laura took Beth to the playground, after a long argument with Quinn, and Quinn and Finn wondered off holding hands and talking about everything and nothing. Finn had been worried about what had happened, but Quinn had soothed any fears and said that nothing had happened, they'd talked, sung and then left. That was it. Now they were friends again. Finn had nodded, but looked a little concerned about it all. Quinn wanted Finn to believe that Dan was trustworthy and that everything would be fine, but she was aware that Finn barely knew him and that one of the first things Dan had ever said to Finn was that he hated him.

After that Quinn had talked to him about what everyone was like now that school was coming to an end and how they were all gearing up for the end of school. She couldn't believe graduation was that week. Meeting the New Directions again and all the drama with Finn had sort of blown all of that from her mind. He asked her again about her bringing Beth down to see Puck, Quinn was glad to see that he was relaxed about her building a strong relationship with Puck, and she said she'd been in touch with her friend's brother and he'd got her discounts and onto the flight, now all she needed was permission. She explained that if she had her way she wasn't just going to cut school like that and she'd like some permission first. They'd laughed at that.

Then they started to talk about their relationship once school had ended. They'd crossed the park by now. You could just see the playground and the faint outline of Laura pushing Beth on the swing and outside, leaning on the railings, she could see the distinctive long red hair of Dan next to Mickey. Quinn sat on the nearby bench and looked up at Finn. She was squinting slightly, the sun was shining brightly straight into her eyes. Finn took a step to the right and blocked it out, but she continued to screw her eyes up ever so slightly and frown.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly." said Quinn. Finn sighed and looked down at her.

"Well what's the little thing that might be bothering you?" She laughed lightly.

"You know we said we could handle this relationship and all." Finn nodded, a frown encroaching on his brow too. "I was just wondering… how."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we'll email and stuff, but we won't be able to… you know, have a physical relationship." Finn's eyebrows shot up. "I mean we won't be able to go out on dates and hold and hands and kiss. Or if the going gets rough at college you won't be the person I run to, because won't be there to hold me if I'm crying." Finn frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Don't you see, Finn, we don't have a very strong relationship, it's not like we've been dating for forever and now we're moving apart, this is new. We've only just got together and while I trust you I can't help worrying and wondering what's going to happen." Finn sighed. Great just what he wanted to talk about, not.

"Look Quinn, I get that we can't really be a normal couple, but, frankly, we've managed without that haven't we, and as for that stuff about comfort you've got your friends." Quinn cocked her head to the side and then shook her head.

"You missed the point but never mind, you're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

"Look I've been thinking."

"Really?"

"Shush, anyway I was thinking that maybe I could come up and spend some time with you this summer, 'cause I get that you work so you can't really come down to me so I could come to you, for part of it at least."

"Really."

"Yeah, I think. I mean I'd have to talk it over with mum, but I can't see why she'd say no." Quinn smiled. "I mean I'd have to drive but I don't see why that'd be too much of a problem, I've saved up quite a bit of money from working at Burt's garage." Quinn's smile was growing wider and wider. "Then maybe I could drive over in the other holidays, if there's time."

"Oh yes! Could you?" Finn laughed and she jumped up and threw both her arms around him. "Thank you Finn!"

"I haven't really done anything yet."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

"I love you."

"I do that too." Quinn laughed and kissed him on the lips.

Not that long later Finn stood by his car. To her friends amusement Finn had left it right outside the school. Why they found this funny Finn wasn't entirely sure, but then again Quinn's friends found a lot of things funny, most of which he didn't understand. Now he was nearly ready to leave and he felt like he had to talk to Dan. For the most part Dan had been quiet, either whispering with Mickey or not speaking at all. He didn't trust him, but then again Dan hadn't trusted him.

"Dan, can I talk to you?" the colour went from Dan's face remarkably quickly. Finn blinked, what did Dan think he was going to do, beat him up? Quinn and her friends all looked at Finn with varying degrees of alarm.

"Finn…" began Quinn in an unsure tone.

"I just want to talk to him." Finn reiterated, wondering whether there was something he didn't know, going by all the worried looks.

"Okay." Dan said, he squared his shoulders and walked off with Finn.

The two of them stopped 20 metres or so from Quinn and the others. Dan turned to face Finn, apprehensive yet expectant. Finn paused he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say to him. He didn't want to be rude, harsh or mean but at the same time he wanted to be careful.

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna say anything?"

"Oh, um look I don't really get what's going on right now with… you." Dan raised his eyebrows at the bluntness of the statement.

"Well I guess that's okay seeing as I'm not entirely sure."

"Right, anyway the thing is, is that." Finn trailed off. What did he want to say? What did he want? He wanted them just as friends, that would make them all happy, right?

"Finn, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I got it, I got what I wanted to say." there was another pause.

"Am I gonna hear it?"

"Um, when we first met you said you hated me. You really didn't like me at all, you didn't trust me."

"God no."

"Right and the thing is, right now, I don't trust you."

"Fair enough."

"But you gave me a chance." Dan blinked. "So it's only fair that I give you a chance." There was a weird pause. "To fix your friendship of course."

"Well duh."

"But if you try anything I will kill you."

"And if you break her heart again I'll do the same."

"Good so we're on the same page."

"Perfect." There was another awkward pause.

"Should we go then?"

"Yeah you need to leave now if you want to get back in time."

"Okay." They walked back to Finn's car together in complete silence. The goodbye was quick. He kissed Quinn and promised to call the moment he got back. He hugged Beth, waved to Mickey, Laura and Dan and with a final 'I love you' got in the car and began to drive away. For once her friends remained tactfully silent as he drove off but they did observe her furrowed brow and knew that she was doing some serious thinking.

"Does he actually know where he's going?" asked Quinn suddenly as she watched the car. Her friends looked at her.

"What?"

"Well he only found the school by randomly driving round town and happening on Prom goers so I was wondering whether he actually knew where he was going." There was a long pause. "Oh Christ." Quinn pulled out her phone as her three friends dissolved into hysterics, once more.

"Right." said Quinn as she strode back to them. "He knows where he's going, now, I hope. I just have to keep texting directions." she rolled her eyes. Her friends just laughed some more, they had to admit that it was almost worth having Finn around for the amount of hilarity he seemed to bring.

"What did he want?" asked Laura as they began to walk, Beth strapped into her buggy quietly.

"He wanted to tell me that he was giving me a chance to fix my friendship with Quinn despite the fact he doesn't trust me because I did it for him." There was a long pause. "Then we threatened each other with bodily harm if the other did anything to harm you." Quinn rolled her eyes smiling.

"You know most of the time I don't know whether or not to be flattered that you care about me that much or not."

"Hey just think of us as your older brothers." Quinn frowned.

"That's disturbing, seeing as I'm older than both of you."

"Whatever."

"So Dan is everything okay?" Laura asked the question and three heads turned to her and the other three realised that they had sort of left her a bit out of the loop.

"What? Oh yeah, everything's fine, well not fine, but me and Quinn are friends again and I think that I might believe you." There was a silence as Laura digested the news.

"Well that's good." she said. "So no more fighting?" she asked hopefully.

"No more fighting." Dan reassured her.

"Good." then "You and Quinn really don't know the first thing about having an argument do you." and with their indignant protests and laughter the foursome and Beth, who was dozing, headed back to Quinn's.

Sunday passed by with nothing much happening, Quinn worked and then had her friends round and then worked some more and then relaxed with Beth. It seemed that all the tension with Dan had evaporated, though Quinn was sure that they were best friends because she reminded him of Amy she was just glad he was her best friend. Really did it matter why they were friends? They had each other, that's what mattered and seeing as Dan wasn't going to try anything it hardly seemed important. Well it was important, it was really important because there were times when Quinn would stare at Dan and try and figure out how well she really knew him but the fact was he was _still_ here, he cared about Quinn, he cared about Beth and he wasn't about to walk out of their lives.

On Monday Quinn was nervous, today she was going to ask permission from Harris to skip a day of school. It was true to say that she got on well with her Principal, he had after all offered her the position as Coach, but she still wasn't sure what he'd say. She knew that most people attributed the alumni donations and the practical revolution in the clubs as her doing, and most people included Principal Harris, maybe this could be a favour in return. Though Quinn adamantly said she'd done nothing and that it had been everyone else on the teams work too.

"Ah Quinn, come in. Sit down." Quinn smiled and took a familiar seat opposite him. She'd been in his office a lot, not because she'd been in trouble, but because he'd taken a gamble, or so he thought, when he let them take charge of the club and he wanted to keep an eye on them, make sure things went well. They had been in his office to give regular updates and reports, weekly ones. Except in the run up to big events; like Nationals or the Championship game because then they were too busy stressing out and practising to update their Principal. Besides if he really wanted to know he could come and look.

"Now how can I help you?" Quinn took a deep breath.

"It's more a question of what you can do for me, if you know what I mean." Stanley Harris raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"I was wondering, well, I am going, I have everything prepared see, I just wanted permission."

"Sorry, I'm still not with you." Quinn took another deep breath.

"I was wondering if you would give me permission to miss school on Wednesday."

"I see, and why would I do that?" _Okay that's good,_ thought Quinn,_ he hasn't shot you down yet, you might have a shot at this. Don't screw this up. _

"Well you see, on Wednesday it's my old school's graduation."

"Ah."

"Yeah and I wanted to take Beth to see her father graduate." There was no response to that. _Uh oh maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

"So you came to ask my permission."

"Yes."

"Interesting not many people would do that."

"Okay sir, I'll be frank with you. I have everything ready, asking you is a mere technicality at the end, just something to keep up appearances." Quinn swallowed, _make or break that was. He's either going to yell or laugh. Trouble is it could be either and there's no way of knowing. _Principal Harris threw back his head and laughed. _Phew! That was far too close, I guess this means he'll let me go. _He laughed long and hard, with that kind of deep laugh that echoed all the way up from his belly. Quinn was vaguely aware of his secretary peaking in to see what all the fuss was about.

"Well, when you put it like that I can't help but let you go. Every parent should be at their child's graduation, so I don't see why the child shouldn't be at their parent's. Off you go to class."

"Thank you sir.""No problem." Quinn left the office grinning to herself. Of course he'd let her go, Principal Harris was big on family, he had a large one and sometimes missed school for them.

"So?" Quinn was cornered at break by her friends to ask if she'd been given permission to go. Mickey couldn't ask her the lesson before because that bright teacher had had the sense to split the two of them up.

"I got permission!" she yelled.

"Yeah!" her friends punched the air with their fists.

"I knew he'd let you!" said Mickey. "He loves you!"

"And he's obsessed with his family!" added in Dan.

"Can't believe you get the day off." Quinn smirked.

"Well I'm just so amazing." they all burst out laughing.

"So it has nothing to do with graduation? You just wiggled your way out of school?" they laughed some more.

"Who knows you're going?"

"Finn, Kurt and Mercedes and her family. I'm staying with Mercedes."

"Oh not your boy friend."

"I'm taking Beth this time."

"Ah."

"So is it a surprise for Puck?"

"Yep."

"He'll freak."

"Completely, sort of the point."

"Do you think all your friends will graduate?"

"Well I was talking to San and she said that she reckons Britt flunked her exams."

"Oh."

"So what's she gonna do?"

"Just drop out, she's not going to repeat the year, she's just going to go with them to L.A."

"Oh yeah they wanna dance."

"Yeah, it's definitely what she's best at."

She finalised her packing for her and Beth that night on Monday so that she could leave immediately after school on Tuesday. She left their things in the boot of Laura's car so all she had to do was get a lift to her house pick up Beth and then her friends took her to the airport. Her plane left relatively on time at 6 and then she had to endure just about an hour long flight with Beth fussing. Beth was a very active child, she loved to run about and just generally move around which it was impossible to do on the plane. She also didn't take kindly to being shushed either and more than one person sent Quinn disapproving stares. The man next to her ignored her pointedly the entire way except when he told her to be quiet when she was trying to sing Beth to sleep.

Mercedes met her at the airport, Quinn was little sad that Finn wasn't there but at the same time she wasn't surprised. She was staying with Mercedes. Mr and Mrs Jones welcomed her quite warmly back into their home and had everything set up for her and Beth. She was beyond grateful for everything and just had time to repeat her thanks over and over before crashing out due to tiredness.

The next morning she was woken early. Very early. She would have been annoyed but she recognised the excited squeals as the ones that Mercedes had produced the morning of Regionals. Mercedes was up and running about the house getting ready. Mrs Jones, simply smiled at her when Quinn came down with Beth who also had been woken by Mercedes' squealing. They both rolled their eyes, but refrained from comment.

"So when do you graduate?" Quinn, who was trying to get Beth to drink her milk without tipping it everywhere, looked up at Mrs Jones.

"What?"

"When do you graduate?"

"Oh Friday."

"I see." Mrs Jones smiled at her and Quinn looked at her for another half a second before deciding the conversation wasn't going anywhere and turning her attention back to Beth.

"It's good to see you again Quinn." she said after a pause. "After you left there were a lot of tears and empty silences. I haven't seen Mercedes so happy in ages." Quinn turned back and smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to do what was best for me." Mrs Jones nodded.

"Was it best for you?" Quinn slid into a chair, placing Beth's beaker back down on the table whilst Mr Jones came and fussed over her.

"Yeah I think it was. It was hard to go there, and it killed me to leave, but staying wasn't helping me at all. I was just deeply unhappy, and I didn't feel like I had anyone to reach out to. I'd turned my back on my own friends and I was too proud to turn back and say that I needed them." she smiled bitterly. "If it did anything for me at all it saved my view on humanity. It proved that I could have friends. That people cared about each other deeply, the amount of backstabbing that goes on in McKinley." she shook her head.

"So you were happy?"

"I was properly happy for one of the first times in my life. I felt good about myself, I had these three amazing friends, I had a glee club that worked in near absolute harmony and I had my daughter. Sure I was being worked to near death, but I had my friends there helping me out with the homework, making sure that I didn't over work myself." Mrs Jones nodded and smiled again.

"I think it's done you a world of good. You look better, Quinn, you look a lot better."

"I was pregnant last time."

"I think we both know that's not what I mean." Quinn laughed with Mrs Jones as they heard the continuous pounding off Mercedes' feet and Beth talking at 500 miles per hour to Mr Jones about a toy of hers.

Several hours later Quinn sat with the Jones family in the back of the auditorium watching the people in their year go up to collect their diplomas. Artie had been the first to go on, he'd wheeled himself in from the side and Quinn had helped Beth clap enthusiastically for him. In fact her daughter seemed to have as good eyesight as her as she called out the names of all the New Directions when they got on stage, including Rachel's. Not far away from her Quinn had spotted Shelby sitting a smile on her face. She heard Beth's cries and she looked and smiled at Quinn. Quinn waved to her and Beth clapped her hands in Shelby's direction, clearly wanting to go over there and hug 'Mummy Shell'. She stayed in Quinn's arms though and settled down to watch Sam, and Mercedes, and Kurt and Finn get their diplomas.

When Puck got onto the stage Beth strained in her seat. She clearly wanted to be near Puck, to go to him. "DADDY!" she screamed at the top of her tiny voice. Puck, who was just about shake Principal Figgins' hand, looked up. His eyes searched for the source of the disturbance and when his eyes found Beth on Quinn's lap his mouth dropped open. He burst into a wide smile and shook Figgins' hand enthusiastically, still beaming when he left the stage.

At the end, just a couple of people after Lauren, they got up together. Shelby made her way across the hall and Quinn released Beth to her. She smiled politely at Mr and Mrs Jones and shook their hands as best she could.

"You brought Beth down for Puck's graduation." she said with a smile as they left side by side. Beth in between them, holding a hand each.

"Well I thought I should, it's such a special occasion. You only get one High School graduation so I figured that Beth should be their to see her dad." Shelby smiled at her.

"Yes, yes, I suppose it is. She was certainly excited to see him." Quinn nodded, a smile on her face. Puck rushing over, foregoing his mum and sister, and Quinn handed Beth to him, laughing at the look of pure delight on his face. He reached over and hugged Quinn.

"Thank you." he said, bouncing Beth up and down in his arms. "Thank you so much, and I have something to give you." he reached inside his gown to his trouser pocket and pulled out an envelope. Quinn took it, blinking.

"What is this?"

"It's money I've been saving ever since you said you'd taken Beth." he bit his lip, shrugging slightly. "I know you're proud, Quinn, but she's my daughter too." Quinn shook her head.

"No, it's okay…I'll set up a bank account and put this towards a college fund." Puck grinned.

"Cool, I can pay in every week or something." Quinn smiled at him.

"That sounds good." They continued to smile at each other, not sure what to say.

"Quinn!" Quinn turned around and embraced the rest of the New Directions who were all surprised to see her, barring Finn, Kurt and Mercedes of course. She even hugged Rachel, who just looked sad, and barely reciprocated. Quinn tactfully just gave Finn a hug instead of kissing him. She felt sad about leaving High School on bad terms with Rachel, but she guessed that in a little while, with Kurt and Blaine in New York, she'd forgive her. So for now, she settled for Finn's arm around her waist, Puck holding onto Beth and celebrating her friends graduation.

Quinn graduated Mitchell at the end of the week with Beth, Mrs Turner, Shelby, the New Directions, Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury, Burt, Carole and Blaine in the audience to support her. She cried quite a lot as it happened, and performed with Living Chorus for the last time. She flat out refused to sing the only solo, forcing all those that were graduating to sing a line at least.

She'd sobbed into Mrs Bremmer's arms with Laura after the ceremony because it was all over, and, though she'd be coming back to teach, it just wouldn't be the same again. She didn't really know what to do right now. She had everything ahead of her, but it was like she'd lost a huge part of her. High School was…it was the best and worst. It was the first and last. It was being an adult and a kid. It was losing who you were and finding who you are. High School was just _there_. It was the solid thing in the four years of emotional and hormonal turbulence that marked the awkward transition from child to adult. It was a rock. Sharp and pointy, but the last thing standing between them and the wide, merciless ocean of life. It was all of that, and it had just been taken away.

She had one, thing, though, that remained, like flotsam in the water after a shipwreck. She had her friends. She had people, one click of a button away, that would come for her, day or night. She had people that had loved through the ups and downs. The heartbreak and the hate. Through all the trials and tribulations of being teenage mum. More than that, though, she had _Finn_. Someone who wasn't always right, who was flawed and faulted, but still, undeniably, _perfect_. She had Finn, and a family - both by blood, but mostly through friendship and love - so, really, what could go wrong?

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 Years Later<strong>_

"Beth get _off_ the phone!" Quinn called up the stairs of their two-storey, detached house in Lima, Ohio with a front garden, large back garden, garage and white picket fence.

"_Five more minutes_!" called back her infuriated teenage daughter who had locked herself in her room since she'd gotten back from school, no doubt still fuming about finding Jed Lewis kissing Anna Garner in the art room supply closet. Needless to say that there had been a loud, public, break up that had caused Quinn, Will, Shannon, Sue and Emma to reminisce in the staff room later that day, after Quinn made sure that Beth was basically okay.

"Mum!" she was distracted from her oldest child by the pulling on her dress that told her Christopher had finished his homework. "Mum, I'm done, can I go out and play?" Quinn tore her gaze from the stairs and looked at her tall blonde son.

"Yes, but take your siblings."

"But, _mum_-"

"Play with them!" Chris huffed, folding his arms, and storming back into the living room, nose in the air. There was the sound of mildly raised voices which Quinn ignored as she checked the meal.

"Mum," said Chris in his whiny tone of voice. "Liam doesn't want to play, and I _can't just_ play with Carrie."

"What's wrong with playing with your sister?" she asked, stirring the soup.

"Mum she's _four_, she can't catch a ball yet."

"Then teach her, dear." she said in a tone of fond exasperation. "Why doesn't Liam want to play?"

"He wants to _read_." said Chris in a tone of poorly concealed disgust. Quinn rolled her eyes to herself.

"Alright, get him reading outside."

"Why, mum?"

"I don't think he gets enough fresh air." Chris grunted something about "geeks" and Quinn gave him a disapproving stare.

"What have I told you about labelling people?" Chris sighed, pouting.

"That it's wrong." Quinn raised her eyebrow at the sulking nine year old.

"Hurry on, then. If your dad is back soon enough he might just play with you." Chris' face lit up, a smile stretching across his face, and he dashed from the room, calling out to his younger brother and sister.

"Hey mum." Beth came into the kitchen, blonde hair loose, dressed in cropped jeans and a flowing white top with long sleeves. Quinn looked at her daughter, noting that she looked incredibly happy for someone who had just broken up with her boyfriend.

"You look…cheerful?" Beth grinned at her mum, hopping onto the countertop next to the stove.

"I was talking to Cam." she said by way of explanation, and Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"How's he doing?"

"Good, he spoke to Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine…and he's living with his aunt and uncle. He said he'd be in school on Monday." Quinn smiled at that, glad he'd found somewhere safe. "Yeah, and talking to him put my drama in _real_ perspective." Quinn nodded, reaching for the plates in the cabinet.

"That's good, so you're not too sad." Beth shook her head, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Um…I also told Cam that you'd talk to him on Monday about, you know, how you and Grandma and Granddad made up, eventually. Is that okay?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's okay, Beth, you know I always tell my Glee kids to come to me." Beth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know…but, still…"

"Darling, I'll talk to him now, if you want?" Beth shook her head.

"Mum, _no_, I've told a _thousand_ times that it's just _weird_." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm just doing-"

"What Principal Schue did for you, _I know_!" Quinn shook her head as she began to lay the table. The front door opened, following by a string of swear words.

"_Finn_!" and Beth began to giggle as both women almost heard the wince. The front door slammed, and they heard Finn curse and apologise.

Finn Hudson stumbled into the kitchen, dressed in a football jersey and a tracksuit. His hair was messy and slightly damp, but he was smiling, despite the cut on his cheek.

"Hey Quinn, Beth." Quinn kissed her husband, briefly, on the lips as he went over to the counter to try and find the first aid kit.

"Hey Uncle Finn." said Beth, hopping off the countertop and kissing him on the cheek. "I've got the first aid kit upstairs…I had to bring it in for Flossie." she dashed out of the kitchen. Finn watched her go with a frown.

"I thought Jed was cheating on her." Quinn rolled her eyes and began to fill the glasses.

"He was…she found them." Finn looked even more confused.

"She's awfully happy."

"Yeah, but she was speaking to Cam a little while ago, and she got some perspective." Finn nodded, washing his hands in the sink.

"How is Cam? Kurt said he and Blaine were gonna talk to him last night, but Libby had fallen off the climbing frame, or something." Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, but she just sprained her wrist, and they've spoken to him now, and he's with his aunt and uncle and he'll be back in school by Monday." Finn nodded.

"Good, that night was scary…I mean they've only been friends for what? Twelve years?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, but he's safe." Beth ran back in, handing Finn the green bag.

"Sorry, but Flossie _really_ needed it."

"Hey, it's cool. So, I have to ask, how much plastic surgery has Jed's new girl had?" Beth snorted whilst Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Surprisingly, she's only had a boob-job." Finn snorted and Beth began to drink the water as Finn dabbed antiseptic cream on his new cut.

"Beth, honey, would you go grab the kids? They're outside." Beth nodded and darted out the kitchen. Quinn watched her go with a wistful expression.

"What is it?" asked Finn, noting the almost sad look in her eyes.

"I just can't believe she's graduating at the end of this year." Finn moved over to wrap his arms around Quinn's waist.

"I know, neither can I. I mean, it's not the _same_, obviously, but I'm really going to miss her. At least she's going to New York, though, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel can look after her." Quinn nodded, about to say something when Chris came dashing in.

"_Dad_!" he exclaimed, and Finn stepped out from behind of Quinn and picked him up. Liam came in after that, nose buried in a book. Quinn always thought it was a little strange that her seven year old son spent _all_ his time with his nose stuck in a book, especially with his gymnastic abilities.

"Liam, put the book down." Liam didn't respond. "_William_!" Liam jumped at the sound of his rarely used first name, and set the book down on the table. Beth deposited Carrie into her seat.

"How were your days?" asked Finn, tucking into the soup that had been spooned out by Quinn. Chris immediately launched into a blow-by-blow account of his day, with quiet input from Liam, and Carrie set about pulling the bread roll apart. Beth leaned across to her mum.

"Mum, dad said he could take me, Flossie and probably Cam to that production of _Evita_ at the theatre on Sunday." Quinn frowned.

"What time?" Beth bit the inside of her lip, shrugging.

"I dunno, late afternoon or evening." Quinn sighed, loudly.

"What about Liam's competition?" Beth huffed.

"Oh, can't I miss it just this once?" Quinn gave her eldest daughter a disapproving look.

"Beth, can't you just go the weekend after? This is his big competition, he's never missed one of your concerts, and you're going to New York soon, there's only this and two others maximum left." Beth huffed again, but didn't argue with her mother, instead choosing to join her step-father in trying to get Carrie to eat her vegetables. Quinn hoped that that was resolved.

"Beth, are you okay?" Quinn had noticed that her daughter had been exceptionally quiet that evening. She hadn't complained when Carrie had refused to watch anything other than _Happy Feet_ - a movie that Beth _detested_ - and hadn't touched the bowl of popcorn that Finn had provided her with. She'd been on her phone quite a bit of the time, and had gone to bed when Chris had.

The mound of pink sheets shifted, and grunted. Quinn sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear, and moving to sit on the edge of Beth's bed. Her daughter was turned away from her, curled into a ball which was something she only did when she was ill or unhappy, with her hair draped across her face. Quinn moved to scrape it away, and Beth rolled into the pillow, burying her face.

"Honey, it's okay if you're crying." Beth rolled over then, tears tracing down her face.

"Mum…" her voice is broken, and cracking, and filled with helplessness and fear, and it breaks Quinn's heart. She scooped her up, forgetting that she's eighteen, and held her close, letting her sob into her shoulder. It reminded Quinn of the time when Beth was nine and they'd just brought Chris home from the hospital, and Beth had thought that Quinn didn't want her anymore.

Quinn felt the bed sink again, and knew that Finn had joined them. He would have finished putting Carrie back into bed for the fourth time, she loved getting back out of bed and playing on her brother's Nintendo when the lights were out. He would have seen them as he walked past to their room, and he'd come in to see what was wrong. He put a hand on Beth's head as she cried, and gently stroked her hair.

"Hey, Beth, what's wrong darling?" Beth sniffed, and Finn reached for the tissue box on her bedside table, handing it to her.

"Yeah, tell us what's up, Drizzle." Beth gave Finn a weak smile at that. Finn had called Beth Drizzle less and less as she got older, but it was still his pet name for her whenever she was sad.

"I don't wanna leave." she said, sobbing slightly. "I don't wanna go, and I don't want you guys to forget me." Finn sighed, glancing at Quinn, and Quinn just hugged her daughter again.

"Darling, just because you're moving away doesn't mean you're going to loose us. I'm never more than a phone call away, and anytime you like you can get on a train and come back. Or I'll drive up."

"But all we talk about is how I'm going to move away, and it's my last of everything…it's like you can't _wait_ for me to go!" Quinn sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't _want_ you to go, Beth, you're my daughter, but this is what _you_ want, whether that's what you feel like right now. If you _really_ want this, than all I can do is support you." she shrugged.

"And sometimes distance is good." said Finn, leaning against Quinn. "It can make you appreciate things that you don't right now. You're gonna miss us doing the laundry, I can tell you that now." Beth chuckled.

"Right…I just- you'll be a complete family, and I'll be, just…"Quinn shook her head.

"Beth, remember when I got married?" Beth nodded. "I told you that I was _not_ changing my name, simply adding Finn's, because you're my daughter _too_, just like your half-brothers and sister have _half_ of your name…besides, family isn't in the blood, you know that, family is about love. My love for you, Beth, will never, _ever_, change. You are _my daughter_. You're my eldest child."

"Same, Drizzle, we're not blood relatives, but I love you just the same, always will." Beth smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess, I just…I think I'm just upset over Jed, and people leaving me." Quinn kissed her daughter's forehead.

"He's not worth your time, sweetie, he's _really_ not." Beth smiled, and lay down.

"Thanks mum, Uncle Finn." they both nodded, and got up off the bed. Quinn tucked her daughter in, smoothing the sheets, and wiping stray strands of hair from her face. Beth smiled at her again. "Night."

"Night, darling."

"Sleep well."

"Mum," Quinn stopped as she reached the doorway. "I'm going to come to Liam's show."

"Beth, you don't-"

"I wanna be there when he beats all the annoying Sophomores." Quinn smiled and Finn chuckled.

"That'll be a sight indeed."

"I can always get Uncle Kurt and Aunt Rachel to do it for me…can the others come to Liam's, though?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Puck, Flossie and Cam can come."

"Good." Beth yawned and rolled over. Quinn smiled at Finn as they stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly.

"Think she'll be okay?" asked Quinn as she leant against her husband's shoulder, lying in bed. Finn smiled down at her.

"Of course."

"Are you just saying that?" Finn paused for half a second.

"No, actually. Beth is just…I mean, I remember Burt and Kurt before he left, they danced around each other, pretending that it wasn't happening, and then it did…Kurt was crying as we helped him pack, and he called every day for a _month, _but he _totally _fits into New York, and so will Beth." Quinn smiled up at him.

"Right, okay." When conversation did not recur after several minutes Finn reached over to turn off the bedside light. In the dark, nestled against her husband, Quinn sighed in contentment.

"Love you." she mumbled into his shoulder, and he shifted, wrapping an arm around her tighter.

"Me too, forever." Quinn sighed, again almost frowning.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because forever isn't always forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, second author note, just to say if you're not shooting me for not updating than feel free to take aim over the cheesiness of the last sentence, I couldn't help myself, the opperunity was there, and I just had to take it! I know that this was rushed, and there slightly odd parts to it (or at least from my perspective) but I hope you've enjoyed the conclusion to my tale.<strong>_

_**A big thank you to those that favourited, alerted, reviewed or just read it. Knowing that people are reading makes it far easier to keep writing (even if it's not the same story) which might be why I've written so much other stuff in my time away from this tale. Feel free to check out my other ones (updating wil naturally be erratic) and thank you once more for reading. **_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
